


伴儿,家长,抑或两者皆非

by Astrollnut



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 62,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrollnut/pseuds/Astrollnut
Summary: DarkFairytale 的杰作 Partners, Parents, or None of the Above 的中文翻译，应当得到赞誉的是作者DarkFairytale 。This is the Chinese translation of DarkFairytale‘s masterpiece Partners, Parents, or None of the Above, all the credits is the brilliant author DarkFairytale’s of course.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. 开始一些

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Partners, Parents, or None of the Above](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890052) by [DarkFairytale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFairytale/pseuds/DarkFairytale). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一开始，肯尼的母亲以为迭戈和克劳斯是A)一对儿B)五号的父母时，确实挺搞笑也挺让人摸不着头脑的。但那是因为，这码子事儿是头一次发生。现在呢？现在他们就是搞不明白误会为什么就从来没有停过。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：我不是很肯定这篇应该是什么，说实话大伙儿，除了我对这对儿的展开幻想以外，我最喜欢的场景就是：克劳斯装作五号的疯爹，以及迭戈和克劳斯在保龄球馆被人误以为是五号的家长。而且我想多写点儿迭戈和克劳斯的bromance。所以这篇就是成果啦。我事先为所有应致歉的致歉。
> 
> 译者：本文共三章。GEN向和bromance向。漫画内容/第二季剧透警告。

它应该始于，克劳斯猜测，始于他第一次装作是五号的父亲时。格兰特——还是兰斯或是管他的什么名字——货真价实地上钩儿了。蠢材。

“那经过我的批准了吗？”

“不好意思，您说什么？”

“谁允许你，”克劳斯的嘴唇颤抖，“用你的脏手碰我儿子的？”

“我没碰您儿子。”

克劳斯向五号的脸上挥以老拳。说实话，就算他真的是五号的老爸，这点伤也比他们的那位老爸这些年以来对他们所做过的轻多了。然后克劳斯将雪景球砸在了自己的脑门儿上。因为。这操他妈的还需要理由吗。他可是一位父亲诶。

“你疯了，”格兰特，或是兰斯，或是管他随便什么名字说道。

“您过奖了，”克劳斯说。

五号也疯了。他们可真他妈是一家人，就算不是父子也是兄弟。

“老天，你真是变态神经病，”兰斯，或是格兰特，或是随便他自我介绍的什么名字说。

“我的荣幸，”克劳斯说道，然后从嘴里吐出一片碎玻璃。

是啊，克劳斯料想，他确实将这个身为人父的工作很好地完成了。毕竟，就他自己的经验而言，老爹或多或少都有些神经病加变态。

然后，当然了，保龄球馆、肯尼的生日，第一次误会就这么来了。

“不好意思！打扰一下，今天是我儿子肯尼的生日，呃，你们的儿子要是能和同龄人一起玩耍也会很开心吧？要是你们两位父亲不介意的话？”

克劳斯皱起了眉头，然后恍然大悟。他看向迭戈。迭戈一副逆来顺受的样子。

“我宁愿咬掉我自己的脚，”五号以非常的礼貌说道，就像个非常礼貌的小孩。

说实话，这显得克劳斯和迭戈这两位父亲差劲透了，但肯尼和他老妈已经忙着逃离开了这个恶魔男孩，而五号早已走向相反方向。

“要是我和男人约会的话，”迭戈在他身旁说，“你是我考虑的最后一个男人。”

“你能把到我算你走运，”克劳斯回嘴。

家长啦老伴儿啦假装啦误会啦确实让人又摸不着头脑又让人捧腹大笑。但，这并不是它接连不断没个止歇的原因。

——————

“不好意思，”一位过度自信的女服务生对克劳斯和迭戈说。他们一起跃迁回到了过去，没有选择阻止世界末日，反而选择了坐在这里吃晚餐。“我只是想说，你俩简直是最可爱的情侣了。”

克劳斯和迭戈盯着她。

“我们是兄弟，”迭戈说。

“哦当然了，”她冲他们挤了挤眼睛，“你们当然是啦。”

“你知道这世上存在抱养吧？”克劳斯提醒她道。他有点儿被冒犯到了。

“我知道，”她说，“我看出来了。你们的儿子简直是个小可爱。”

克劳斯眨了眨眼。迭戈看向五号，像是希望他能像之前对肯尼母亲那样斥退这个女服务生，但五号现在的心情要好得多，他心满意足地倚着靠背嘲笑着他们，然后冲那个女服务生摆出了他大大的愚蠢微笑和大大的愚蠢眼睛。

“他们不怎么公开的，”他告诉她，就好像在告诉她一个秘密，“时代确实在变，但他们现在还是想低调一些。还有很多不像你这样理解包容的人。”

克劳斯觉得这倒是真的：他们回到了二十年前，就算与克劳斯小时候所见识的相比，万事依旧大不相同。同性婚姻在美国大多数州都还不合法，而同性收养就更是另一码事了。但这个女服务生似乎对任意一件都没有丝毫在意。

尤其是当她看到五号向克劳斯和迭戈射出一个得意的满足的微笑时，“但他们真是一个孩子所希望的最好的父亲了。”

迭戈在桌子底下踢了他一脚，狠狠地。五号连抖都没抖。

“真是个小灵精，”女服务生柔声说，“噢你真是太可爱了！”女服务生戳了戳五号的脸颊然后走开了。

五号怒视她的后背，愤怒地擦着自己的脸蛋儿。她早在之前通过取笑他想点一杯浓浓的黑咖的行为以及称呼他“宝贝儿”时就激怒他了。

“这是你应得的，”克劳斯告诉他，“对那位可怜的女士撒谎的报应。”

克劳斯猜，这可能只是五号的小小报复。毕竟时间旅行后所有人都保留了成人身体，只有可怜的五号还是个十三岁的小豆芽。

“你之前装作是我老爹的时候可是高兴得不行，”五号指出。

“而且她，”迭戈问道，“到底是怎么得出那个结论的？”他转过头看着就、在、他、们、身、边坐着的卢瑟爱丽森和凡妮雅，他们完全没有掩饰脸上的傻乐呵。“我们明明全都在这儿坐着一个没少，她到底是怎么得出那个结论的？为啥她不觉得五号是你俩的？”他将刀子——幸好只是餐刀，然而在迭戈手中依旧是致命的武器——指向卢瑟和爱丽森。“或者你俩的也行，”他指了指爱丽森和凡妮雅，“要是她这么想凑一对儿同性情侣的话？”

“我不知道，”卢瑟说。“或许你们仨看上去更像是一家？”

五号发出一阵尖锐的笑声，“我觉得我们谁和谁都不像是一家。”

“那也解释不了为啥她觉得我俩是一对儿，”克劳斯同意道，他用勺子敲着咖啡杯思考着，努力忽视着他们桌子后面正在暗笑的本。“我是你深眸中的梦中情人模样吗，迭戈？”克劳斯趴到了他的哥哥身上，冲他露出一个故作天真的笑。

迭戈翻了个白眼儿，但并没有推开克劳斯。

“她也有可能是因为，咳，”爱丽森清了清嗓子，还在恢复中的声音粗粝，“你懂得，皮衣啦，”她冲迭戈示意，“还有...”她将叉子挥向克劳斯，“亮闪闪的上衣，”她将头探向桌下。“和裙摆啦，”她以一个冲着克劳斯的挑眉作为结语。

“应该就是因为这个，”本插嘴道。

“我觉得应该就是因为这个，”克劳斯同意道。他若有所思地用叉子指着爱丽森，“你说的有点道理。他们不习惯这么高端的时尚，我对他们而言太前卫了。”他向后靠去，把手搭在了迭戈后面的靠背顶上。

“穿皮衣有啥错吗？”迭戈皱着眉头表示不能理解。

“没有错，甜心，”克劳斯深情款款地用手拍了拍他的脸，向他保证道，“你好看极了。现在冲那位好服务员笑一笑，她带着账单过来了。“

”一个子儿的小费都别留，“五号直截了当地说。

——————

之后，凡妮雅得出了另一项理论。

“也有可能是因为你们看上去不像是兄弟，但你们对彼此却有兄弟间的深情，”凡妮雅对克劳斯说，“既然你俩长得不像，所以他们就想当然地以为，那种感情一定是两个情人之间的了。”

那确实挺不错的，就在最近，克劳斯在迭戈的陪伴下可以感受到如此轻松。他们就像小时候一样和睦相处，甚至更好，甚至经过这么多年的分别，甚至只过了在一起的这么几周。

听到卢瑟宣布他们应该分组行动，迭戈第一个发言说，“我们走克劳斯，”的时候，克劳斯激情澎湃。

只是这么简单的几个字，就像他都没给其他人考虑的机会；他知道他想和谁一起。就像卢瑟和爱丽森一起，五号和凡妮雅，有时候是爱丽森和凡妮雅，卢瑟和五号——取决于任务需求；但迭戈和克劳斯总是默认的一对儿。

他们聊的也更多了。他们有过一段似曾相识的对话，以一种仿佛昨日重现的感觉，迭戈问起了克劳斯他的能力。那是他第一次好好地对其提问，真真正正地想要理解——在得知克劳斯对毒品的依赖后——它是怎么运作的。

“这操蛋玩意儿除非我清醒否则一点儿用都没有。”

“所以你清醒的时候更容易召唤本，”迭戈确定了一遍。

“是啊，”本靠在柜台上说。克劳斯替本说出他的肯定。

“那要是召唤那个离你而去的人呢？”迭戈瞥了他一眼。因为他们现在聊感情的频率也更多了。险些死于世界末日的后果，克劳斯猜。他们甚至还聊起过迭戈的前女友警官女士。“她叫什么名字？”

“他的名字是戴维，”克劳斯告诉他。他神往着，回忆着。“我们一起并肩作战，在卧兽山中阿肖谷1。”

克劳斯坦白自己和一个男人的感情时，迭戈连眼皮都没眨。“唔，这个戴维肯定不是一般人，”迭戈只说了这么一句话，“竟然能忍受你的这些臭毛病。”

这段对话真的让他感觉似曾相识，但也许只是因为克劳斯发现自己和迭戈聊起戴维时是那么自在轻松。这感觉很新奇，毕竟，克劳斯已经有很多年没有和他的兄弟姐妹们好好说过话了。

“是啊，”克劳斯笑了起来。戴维确实忍受了许多克劳斯的臭毛病。他也确实非同一般。“是啊他确实。他有善心，强壮又脆弱。还有美丽。”克劳斯停住了，他描绘着戴维的脸庞，他将它珍而重之地保存在脑海深处。“很美。”

所以是啊确实，克劳斯和迭戈在互相的陪伴下度过的时光与日俱增，还经常一起执行任务，加上克劳斯还很粘人。他猜这应该就是为啥第二次他们搞得别人产生了误会。

“迭戈等等等等等啊，”街上，克劳斯在迭戈身后磨蹭着，抱怨道。“迭戈戈戈戈戈戈，我累了。都这么长时间了。我们去吃点东西吧。”

迭戈嗤声。“我们两小时前才吃的午饭。”

“我那会儿不饿嘛，我现在饿了。拜托啦迭戈，好不好嘛？”他拽着迭戈的胳膊，可怜巴巴地看着他。“我们就不能找点儿零食吃么？”

“克劳斯我们真的......”

“看那儿！那家！”克劳斯抓着迭戈的手，将他拖向商店。“我就买点儿薯片巧克力啥的不行么？我保证分你吃？”

“好吧好吧，”迭戈屈服了，他放任自己被拽着走向商店。

当然了，直到他们进了商店，然后接受了收银员惊讶的打量洗礼前。那目光让两人定住了脚步。两人不约而同地意识到，他俩是手牵着手走进这家商店的，都穿着短袖显摆着他们胳膊上伞学院的纹身。除了一点，伞学院还得再过一年才会公之于众。而他们现在是在过去，没人认得学院的标志，所以以路人的眼光看来，就是两个年轻人纹着一样的纹身还手拉着手。

“没什么啦，”克劳斯冲旁边一位女士露出了大大的、和蔼的微笑，“他是我哥。”

她看上去更心神不宁了。

“我操他妈的天哪克劳斯，”迭戈呻吟道。他松开了克劳斯的手，然后将那万恶之源推进了最近的食品过道中。

——————

“我们要去哪？”克劳斯满面春风地问。

迭戈叹了口气。就算他再怎么喜欢和克劳斯一起出任务，但现在这个，他还是希望能一个人做。五号拜托他去提前侦查一座需要在下周侵入的建筑。他已经成功地在无人跟踪的情况下离开了被他的兄弟姐妹们用作基地的仓库，至少他自己是这么以为的。克劳斯就在窄巷里、他的车旁等着他。

“我们哪都不去。你要在这儿呆着。我要去侦查一座大楼。”

“噢不不，你想得美，吾兄。我还以为我们是搭档呢！你要是能想起来的话，我可是已经证明了自己放哨的能力了。”

“这回我都不需要放哨的，克劳斯，”迭戈坚持道，“而且这个活儿我也用不到你的特殊能力，本的也是。我一个人去的话要轻松多了。要是只有我一个人的话，就更不容易被发现了。我以前做过的。好多次了。”

克劳斯猛地扭向旁边说“你闭嘴，本。”

“本也同意我咯，哈？”迭戈被逗乐儿了，他得意地笑着。

“是啊，但他又不是真的在这儿所以他才没有投票权呢－嘿！”克劳斯趔趄了一下，他向旁边的空气抗议道，“本，我们有时间真得好好聊聊你这些又推又打的小动作了！就算你现在可以也不代表你应该...”

“克劳斯，”迭戈打断了他，勾回了他弟弟描着黑色眼影的大眼睛的注意力。“你知道我说的有道理，”迭戈说。

克劳斯目瞪口呆地看着他，然后看向迭戈身旁的空气。“我简直不敢相信。你说的和本刚刚说的一个字儿不差。”他抬起了双手以示难以置信。“你都看不到他，怎么还能异口同声的啊？”

迭戈只是耸了耸肩。就算看不到本，他也很高兴本是他这边的。“现在是二比一咯，老弟，所以，太可惜了。我一个人走。”

他转身打开了车门。克劳斯绕着车走向了前座。

“嘿！停！别，克劳斯。我得一个人去。五号和卢瑟都批准了！本和我都觉得你最好留在这儿。就这一次，听我的话。”

“但我们是搭档，”克劳斯撅起了嘴。

“求你，克劳斯，”迭戈绕过车身，搂住了克劳斯的肩膀。“我需要你呆在这儿。就，等我回来，好吗？”克劳斯拒绝与他对视，固执地盯着旁边。迭戈双手捏着克劳斯的脸，想要让他对上自己的眼睛。“向我保证－嘿！”迭戈在克劳斯的脸旁边打了个响指，拽回了他游弋的视线。“向我保证，克劳斯。保证你会好好在这儿呆着，等我回来。”

克劳斯轻轻叹了口气，一下子瘪了，“好吧，迭戈，”他投降了。“我答应你，好吧。我会等着你。”

“我...”迭戈猛地转头看向他们左边。

小巷口有三个女人，看着他们。

“真不好意思，你们有事儿？”迭戈竭尽全力不让自己的提问过于尖刻。

“噢，不，”一个女人说道，她的语调恍惚梦幻，“不好意思打断你们了，只是你们太...”她停住了。

“浪漫，”她的一个朋友替她说完了，这位朋友的高跟鞋摇摇晃晃。酒精的后果。“简直太他妈浪漫了。”

“拜托姑娘们，别打扰他们了，”第三个翻了个白眼儿，成功地推搡着她的朋友们走开了。

“等着他！”第二个女生的喊声传了回来。“可别放他跑了！”

“那是，”迭戈在之后的寂静中说道，“什么情况？”

克劳斯歪着头一派沉思，“我猜她们应该是听到了你要我向你保证等你回来，手捧着我的脸，以及她们觉得她们看到了什么浪漫场面。”他叹气。“说实话，那看上去确实是史上最浪漫了...罗密欧与朱丽叶啥的...”

迭戈定住了。他叹气；屈服在了现在人们－而且好像是越来越多的人们认为他是克劳斯的男友而不是兄弟的事实之下。克劳斯看上去好像也丝毫不在意。事实上，他还很享受。

“我要走了，”他冲克劳斯坚定地说。“你要回到里面，我回来前就在里面等着。好？别跟着我。”

“但罗密欧，长夜将被我的泪水浸湿！”克劳斯打趣道，“噢罗密欧，罗密欧，为何偏偏是你，罗密欧？”

“小点儿声，朱丽叶，把门儿关好，行么？”迭戈说，“还有别挡着车，我得上路了。”

“别离是如此甜蜜的凄凉...”克劳斯向后退去，冲已经坐进座位甩上车门的迭戈喊道。

“回里面儿去，克劳斯，”他启动引擎踩下油门，看着后视镜中正呼唤着他的弟弟；

“我将晚安诉你直至天亮！”说完，他就像个疯子一样笑成了花枝乱颤。2

——————

接下来的误会发生在一家酒吧。迭戈和克劳斯两个人分到的任务是跟踪一个五号觉得有阻止多起导致世界末日的事件的潜力的人。

五号花了很多时间和凡妮雅一起，讨论她生命中那些重大的事件，一点一点压抑了她的力量的，让她觉得愤怒或孤立的，还有让她越来越仇视家庭的。他们正在看着的这个家伙是个混蛋，在十年后的某一天，他会告诉年轻的凡妮雅她的小提琴庸庸碌碌，平淡无奇。五号想看看能不能以此为基点，通过微小的推动，制止一个特定事件的发生。这是一门艺术，五号和他们这样说了不知多少次，通过编辑过去来扭转未来。

迭戈对于带着克劳斯一起去酒吧一事很谨慎。那些亮闪闪的诱人瓶子就摆在上面，还有酒精和香烟的味道。但，要表扬克劳斯的是，他似乎一点儿也不为所动。他们两人坐在角落的桌子旁，以便观察那个特别的人。

“我真的不想提，但这个人太太太无聊了，”克劳斯呻吟道。“他除了喝个烂醉就没其他干的事儿了。光看着可一点儿意思都没。”他冲迭戈撅嘴。

“我们也不用一直呆着，”迭戈顿了顿，咽下了冒到嗓子眼儿的哈欠。“时间不早了。我需要的信息也基本齐了。”

“你光看着那货在那儿坐着喝成个傻逼，就把信息收集齐了？”

“对啊，”迭戈洋洋自得地用手指点了点自己的脑袋，“我可是上过警校的，记得？”

“那你最后当上警察了？”克劳斯一手托着脸驳道。

迭戈用手捂住了心脏，仿佛深受打击。“我去尿尿，然后就撤，好嘛？”

“哦好啊，”克劳斯靠回了座位，冲着男洗手间的方向挥手，“我才不鸟你3。”

迭戈顿住了。他不想问，不想质疑自己对克劳斯的信心，但他觉得他必须得问一下；“你自己一个人在这儿没关系吗？”

“你要是想问我会不会等你走了就去找酒喝的话，答案是我不会，”克劳斯说。“我保证。”他手指在胸前交叉。“我以我的生命发誓。“他咧着嘴，像个疯子，“我既没有对于酒精饮料的意愿也没有钱，你可以放心大胆地去撒尿了。”

迭戈翻了个白眼儿。“马上回来。”

“慢慢来别着急，”克劳斯两手插在胸前，转过头继续看向那个他们一直在观察的男人。

迭戈去了洗手间，放了水，洗了手然后回到了酒吧。说实话他真没走多久。不过他们一直跟踪的那个男人已经离开了。而且，尽管克劳斯就像他所承诺的那样没有找酒喝，他却找了些麻烦。

他站着看着面前的三个壮实的男人；怒视着他们。

“你穿成那样儿还说你不是个吸屌的？”领头的那个讥笑道。

克劳斯穿的和平常没啥不同；黑色紧身牛仔裤贴着大长腿，高跟儿靴子，紧身红坎肩外是一件黑色饰金的军式夹克。他的眼睛也是平常的妆。这些人猜测——非常、非常错误的猜测——就凭克劳斯的这个外表，他绝对很好欺负。他们很快就会学到自己犯了多么大的错误；迭戈见识了足够多次他的弟弟是怎么打架的了。

“噢我确实是个吸屌的没错，”克劳斯的口吻是危险的冷漠，“我只是对你们一点儿兴趣都没，甜心。”

“操你妈的死基佬，”其中一个人吼道。

“操你妈的恐同深柜，”克劳斯的脸上含笑，口气恶毒。

领头的那个家伙挥拳的时候，迭戈差点儿没反应过来。克劳斯轻而易举地躲开了，他面前的男人气得鼻子都歪了。克劳斯之前可是和他妈的退伍老兵打过群架。这些家伙一点儿机会都没有。

但迭戈不想冒任何会让他的老弟受伤的风险，于是他决定出手干预。片刻间，他也站到了他们的面前。

“你要是敢动他，我绝对会让你悔不该当初，”迭戈淡淡地警告道。

“你又是谁？”领头的男人将他的蔑视转向了迭戈，上下打量了他一遍，看了一遍他短小精干的身材以及深色的紧身外套和黑色手套，还有惯带的枪套。“他男朋友？”

“是啊，猜对了，”迭戈好好地冲着三人展示了一遍从枪套里抽出来的刀子。“你有意见？”

克劳斯把一根长胳膊勾在了迭戈的肩膀上，迭戈感觉到他的老弟正用指尖夸张地描着他额角长长的的伤疤。

“他这条疤可不是刮胡子时候留的，你们知道么，”克劳斯开心地恐吓道，“我真想给你们介绍一下那位，但他现在正躺在石头下面呢，可惜...”

迭戈随手掂了掂刀子，然后将它丢向飞标靶。没等之前那把刀子插在红心上，他的手中就又多出来一把。现在这几个男人的表情可要比刚刚谨慎多了。“我问你们，”迭戈缓缓说道，“你们有意见？”

领头的看了看他的喽啰们，其中一位瞪着眼睛摇了摇头。“没，”领头的不情不愿地承认了自己的失败。“没意见。”

克劳斯靠着迭戈亲了亲他的额头。只差两秒迭戈就决定制止他继续挥霍自己的运气了。“真的没意见吗伙计们？”克劳斯问道。迭戈都不用看，现在克劳斯绝对正挂着他常用的假笑，想要再折磨一下面前的人。

“没意见，”男人的齿间蹦出几个字。

“很好，”迭戈觉得既然他对这个亲吻都没有作出任何评论，那么他应该确实服气了。他一手搂上克劳斯的腰说道，“走吧宝贝儿，”就在他们面前张扬地显摆着，谅他们也不敢出个大气儿。他带着克劳斯出了酒吧，另一手拿着刀子以防那些傻逼想做蠢事儿。他们幸好没有。他们还算明智。

“迭戈，”克劳斯一等出了酒吧就趴在了迭戈的身上，“你要不是我哥的话，我现在绝对会欲火焚身了。”

“别把它讲得这么变态，”迭戈一边带着两人走向停车场一边恳求道。

“是你叫我‘宝贝儿’的，宝贝儿，”克劳斯一边走向副驾一边冲他快活地淫笑，就好像刚刚的对峙是他这辈子发生过的最好玩儿的事。

“你开始让我后悔了，”迭戈抱怨着打开了车门，坐到了驾驶座。

“我很抱歉，”克劳斯像是深闺少女情难自禁一般以手作扇不断扇着坐到了副驾里。“我真的好喜欢你这么强势护短的时候。”

“好了，它被你说得变态了，”迭戈总结道。然而他的嘴角以一抹勾起的弧度背叛了他，“闭嘴吧。”

“只要你别把我所有潜在的男友都搞没就行。戴维已经把标准定得很高了，非常高了，你还在一直保持，这样我永远也不会有看得上的男人了。”

“我是你哥，”迭戈以夸张的愤怒冲他提醒道，他开动汽车驶入车道。“我跟你的男友标准没关系。”

“太迟了，”克劳斯做作地瘫在了座位上。

“请千万告诉我本啥都没看到。”

“当然了，”克劳斯说。“他就在后座儿呢。”克劳斯回头看了眼后座上的空气然后转向迭戈。“他说嗨。还说你真的不能再这么拉高我对男友的预期了。”

“老天你可发发善心吧，”迭戈冲自己嘟哝道。克劳斯在副驾笑作一团。迭戈一点儿也不怀疑本绝对也是如此；某种程度上他甚至可以想象得出他的笑声。这也不是他第一次希望能真的听到他。

——————

“再讲一遍我们这是为了啥？”克劳斯冲五号问道，说实话，再过一秒迭戈就要自己开口问了。

五号悲痛地叹了口气，就好像他实在受不了他们的次等智力，然后又解释了一遍；

“我告诉过你们了。那家餐厅的老板今天晚上会死。他很晚才下班，喝得醉醺醺的，回家时候还遇上抢劫的，挣扎的时候被捅了。另一个男的会买下这家餐厅，十年后，这里会变成一家伞学院的纪念堂然后他会和好奇的可以理解确实该愤愤不平的凡妮雅进行一场关于鼓励她写那本书的谈话。”

“那又是为啥非得要我俩装成一对儿，你是我俩的养子呢？”

“为了救目前餐厅的老板。”

“我不懂，”迭戈说。

“你当然不懂了，”五号翻了个白眼儿。“目前餐厅的老板是一个深柜的同性恋，他最想要的就是收养一个孩子。今天发生了一些事，所以他才会喝得很醉还很晚回家，所以才会被抢然后死掉。通过装成一家人...”

“我们就是一家人，”克劳斯好心提醒道。

五号死死咬了咬后槽牙。“伪装成一家有同性家长和收养来的孩子的一家人，我们就可以给他希望，对爱的、权利的、收养的希望，这就意味着他不会喝酒也不会等到深夜才回家，也就不会被人抢劫。懂了？”

“门儿都没有，”克劳斯说。“绝对没懂。虽然我很乐意救这个男人一命，但为啥这个男人不死的话就能阻止未来十年后的一件事呢？”

“这家餐厅是家族传承的。他去世后会将它传给他的孩子；但除非他能收养一个，否则这家餐厅会无以为继。但不管怎样，他会尽可能维持这家餐厅。所以他不会卖掉它，它就不会落到某个会把它变成关于超能力小孩的变态博物馆的操蛋玩意儿手里。”

“而且这些微小的改变和事件本身一点儿关系都没有，”迭戈确认道，“但它们真的能改变未来。”

“迭戈，”五号责备道，“你是在质疑我对于通过改变过去来扭转未来的知识吗？我是我的领域的专家。我对自己所做的一清二楚。只有潜移默化才能在最少破环的前提下造成最大程度的改变。通过编辑过去来扭转未来是...”

“一门艺术，”迭戈接道，他对五号接下来的话已经不能够再了解了，“是啊，我们知道。”

“别这么暴躁，”五号训斥道。“现在，你们还要不要装成我的家长？”

“别这么和你的父亲说话，五号，”克劳斯训斥道，他一手环上了迭戈的胳膊。“你可不是当爹的。”

五号躁郁地捏着鼻梁。“有时候我真他妈觉得我是。”

“你觉得自己是个老汉又不是我们的错，”迭戈打趣道。

“你站在这儿就是你的错，”五号回嘴道，“我觉得你俩既然被误会了这么多次，你们应该是最适合的人选了。”

“不然你还想拜托其他人？”迭戈驳道，“装成一对儿同性情侣？你只剩卢瑟可选了。”

“老天你能想象？”克劳斯窃笑，“他会尴尬死的。”

“你俩能专心点儿？”五号发飙了。“我们得好好进去表演。”

“那就别愁眉苦脸的了，我的好儿子，”克劳斯冲五号嘘声，然后拍了拍他的脸蛋儿。“让我们成年人开始干活儿。”

他们进了餐厅，找了一张桌子。老板和几个女服务生在柜台后，但服务生都在忙，所以他自己过来来为他们点单。他叫汤姆唐奈，根据名牌显示他就是他们要找的人，也是他们要救的人。他们点单时进行了短暂的、礼貌的谈话，但克劳斯切换到了全力表演的模式，确保汤姆收到了足够多的他们是一家人的暗示。克劳斯会在对迭戈说话时指尖扶着他的胳膊，还会像所有父亲对着儿子一样对着五号微笑。迭戈保持着相对的安静，但也一样在配合演出。他知道汤姆在吧台后对他们频频窥视，在他们三个人交谈时，观察着正把玩着克劳斯手指的迭戈，以及克劳斯染色的指甲。

五号维持着他的耐心和礼貌以及风度，但迭戈知道他可谓已经用尽了一切自制，这真是好玩儿。在汤姆和女服务生听不到时，克劳斯和迭戈轮番上阵变着法儿地想要刺激他，抓紧着这唯一他不会咬掉他们脑袋的机会逗弄他。

“礼貌点儿，”迭戈批评着冲着克劳斯呲牙咧嘴完美的伪装几乎裂掉的五号。“别让我们面上没光。”

“滚你妈的，”五号的喉咙眼儿里冒出了几个字。

“小孩子怎么可以说脏话呢，小五，”克劳斯声音轻快抑扬顿挫。

五号状似无辜地说，露出排排尖牙。“对不起爸爸，”他的道歉像是拌着蜜，从他的牙缝间蹦了出来。

“我们没有生气，”迭戈说道，“只是对你很失望。”

克劳斯咧着嘴暗笑。“噢迭戈，你这老爹的语气太像了。我都要掉眼泪了。”

“我为未来所做的这些牺牲啊，”五号无力地冲着他的奶昔嘟哝道。

汤姆为他们送餐时，他们又和他小小地聊了一会儿。外加他来取他们的盘子时。

“该去好好谈谈了，”克劳斯最后下了决定。他领着迭戈和五号去了甜点柜台，挑着想吃的。

“正餐有点儿意犹未尽？”汤姆和蔼地问着走到柜台旁的克劳斯。迭戈能看出他露出了一个真诚的微笑；比他一开始欢迎他们时的微笑真诚得多也放松得多。

“确实有点儿，”克劳斯的手搭在五号肩上，“你呢？小子，”他问五号。

五号笑着点头，配合着，“甜点永远吃不够。”

“老板发话了，”克劳斯同意道，“那就去选点儿吧。”他看了眼迭戈，“你要一起吃点儿吗，小哥儿？”

迭戈点了点头，“好啊，你吃啥我随便来点儿就行。”

克劳斯冲他粲然一笑，然后和五号选了甜点。

“你不介意我们在吧台这儿吃吧？”已经坐到柜台旁的高脚凳上的克劳斯欢快地问。

“怎么会呢，”汤姆为克劳斯和迭戈端上一碟苹果派，以及意料之中的，五号的咖啡味冰激凌。“所以，”汤姆抓了块布子擦拭起了展示台的玻璃。“几位今天怎么来我这小店了呢？”

“噢，只是一家人出门儿中午找个地儿吃顿饭罢了。”

“所以你们真是一家子？”汤姆问道，“我倒是也猜但我不敢妄加臆断...”他拖着尾音。“我不想随便猜测。”

“确实有点不合世俗，”克劳斯承认道，他假意看了眼迭戈以示谨慎，“我们理解。”

“我一点儿也不觉得不合世俗，”汤姆立刻说道，他瞥了眼四周确保没人在偷听，“我自己也是同道中人。”

“噢，原来是这样！”克劳斯兴高采烈地说，就好像他一下子变得更喜欢汤姆了似的。“真的很开心认识你，这里的食物太棒了。我是库尔特，”他说，然后指了指迭戈，“这是我的伴儿，但丁。这是我们的儿子。”

“你们的儿子，”男人手上的擦拭顿住了。他先看了看五号，然后看向迭戈，最后看着克劳斯；话痨克劳斯，会给他答案的克劳斯。

“他是我们领养的，”克劳斯冲他微笑。他向前靠去，装作悄声说道；“所以我们才长得不像。”

“你们通过了领养考核？”

“是啊。可惜只是单亲收养。这真是个遗憾，不过法律就是这么定的嘛，你一时半会儿也无能为力。不过，就算不是现在，也总有一天，”克劳斯说着。“我倒不是说单亲收养不好，怎么会呢。我自己就是被一个单身父亲收养的。”

克劳斯轻而易举地装成了一个健谈而好心的人；连问都不用问，就能轻轻松松和你聊起他的整个人生的那种人。这种策略很合宜。这让汤姆对他们更加好奇与关心，正如他们所想要的那样。

“你呢，但丁？”汤姆问道。他好像是真真正正地在意。

迭戈准备采取和克劳斯不同的家庭背景，要是两个人都是被收养的话就有点儿奇怪了。“我是我母亲养大的，”他这样说道。以及一只启智了的大猩猩。他完全没有将这个想法诉诸于汤姆的打算。

汤姆点了点头。“我真得说，能见到像你们这样真诚开放的情侣让我耳目一新。现在太不容易了。”

“噢确实，就是因为这个我差点儿就错过了和但丁一起的机会。”克劳斯又开启了一场游说，汤姆对此竟然一点儿也没有厌倦；他好像一字不漏地听着克劳斯的每一个字儿。“但丁和我从小时候就认识了。我们在一所学校上学。我那会儿暗恋了他好几年，他简直太好看了。”克劳斯叹着气将下巴托在了手上，看着迭戈的眼神就像是看着生命中的太阳。“但我太胆小了，一直没有和他说出我的感情。但高中毕业那天，我决定把握最后的机会，我鼓足勇气告诉了他，然后你看，我们就一直在一起直到现在咯。“克劳斯将手伸过吧台握住了迭戈的手指。”我受够苦等和躲藏了，所以最后我们聊起收养的时候，我们决定尽力争取就好。”

“太令人钦佩了，”汤姆神往着。“实际上，我自己也在考虑单亲收养。”

“那会很美好的，”迭戈开口了，尽管他很享受装作这段关系中更平淡、安静、缺乏激情的那一半，但他觉得到了他该说点儿啥的时间了。“过程得花上一段儿时间，但到最后，绝对值得。”他伸手揉了揉五号的头发，心里一清二楚五号绝对、绝对恨死了这个动作却对此无能为力。

“哎是啊，”克劳斯咧着嘴同意道，他笑着看着迭戈将五号头发揉成一团乱麻的手。“能有小五是我们的福气。”

汤姆停住了，他皱了皱眉。“小五？”

迭戈差点儿就要做鬼脸儿了，因为没有正常的父母会给自己的孩子起名叫五除非是个古里古怪的养了七个孩子当作实验对象的老头儿。他差点儿就要在心里默默诅咒着克劳斯的大舌头了，但克劳斯的嘴连停都没停就把话兜回来了，“是我们给他起的外号，”他说。“他的名字是费五鼠。他的生母是犹太人。估计是个美国鼠谭的死忠粉。”

五号怒目而视，迭戈很确定他的肺绝对快要炸了，但汤姆和蔼地大笑，脸上带着亲切的微笑看向了他。五号的脸色变得飞快。“很高兴见到你，费五鼠。”

五号挂上了他甜美的、无辜的笑容，他的表情对陌生人有奇效，但在迭戈的眼里简直诡异到不行。“我也很高兴见到你，先生。”

“真是个有礼貌的小伙儿，”汤姆眉开眼笑。“教养的很好，”他冲克劳斯和迭戈赞道。

“谢谢你，”虽然迭戈深知雷金纳德哈格里夫斯家的任何一个孩子都没有被好好地教也没有被好好地养过，他还是回以真诚的微笑。至少，他们的父亲没有如此。不过妈妈，她是一位圣徒。珀格是理智和冷静。他们的每一分成长都要归功于妈妈和珀格。

“啊该死，”克劳斯惊呼，他看了眼手表，冲迭戈说道，“亲爱的，我们再不走就要迟到了。”他回头看向汤姆。“请给我们结账，可以吗，汤姆？”

“哦当然了，”汤姆微笑。

他为他们取来账单，迭戈付以可观的小费。

“多谢美味的一餐，”迭戈微笑。

“千万别放弃领养，”克劳斯冲他说，“要是你真的想的话，你就去争取。它值得。它能给那些被生母放弃了的孩子一个充满爱和关心的新家，就算有点儿不合世俗也是值得的。”

这很动人，说实话。因为克劳斯的最后一句是用货真价实的真心说的；就像是源于亲身经历。

“感谢你们的开放和真诚，”汤姆回他们以感激。“我今天真的很需要这些。所以，真的感谢你们。”他收下了迭戈的钱数了数，然后冲他露出了一个更大的微笑。“还要感谢你们如此的大方。”

“物有所值，”迭戈说完就催促着五号走下座位，然后让克劳斯拉住了他的手。

“祝你们有美好的一天，”汤姆对他们说。

“你也是，”克劳斯笑容满面地道别。

有个美好的一天，临了的时候也千万别死掉。迭戈心中敦促道。

然后他们离开了餐厅，走向停车场。他们快到车子时，五号冲迭戈的胳膊打了一拳。

“诶哟！”迭戈抗议道，“你这他妈是为了啥？”

“因为你揉我的头发！”五号咆哮道，并意图也这么揍克劳斯一下，但克劳斯闪开了。“还有你！叫我小五。”

“好了好了，费五鼠，别这么孩子气，”克劳斯咧着嘴大笑。他停住了脚步，手撑着膝盖弯下了腰低头平视着五号，屈尊俯就地说；“你要是好好表现，我们就再奖励给你一只冰激凌哦！”

“滚你妈的吧克劳斯，”五号说。“我要回基地了。呆在车里看看汤姆什么时候走。千万别让他死了。”话音刚落他就传送回了基地。

克劳斯冲迭戈傻笑，“唉，一转眼的工夫孩子就长成大人了，是吧？”

迭戈翻了个白眼儿摇了摇头。

他倒是有点儿被克劳斯在餐厅里的纯熟演技震到了，他决定告诉他；“你知道么，你撒起谎来简直熟练得让人心惊肉跳。”

“哎哟我的夫君，我可是经过了很多、很多的练习的。”

迭戈不是很确定他想知道具体的细节以及克劳斯练习的原因。他感觉它的根源大概是一团抑郁和忧愁的线团，而且多半与毒品相关。

“是’我的哥哥’，”迭戈纠正道。

克劳斯莞尔一笑，“你叫我？”

迭戈叹了口气，他扯着克劳斯的袖子推着他走向汽车。“戴维绝对有圣人的耐心，”他对克劳斯说。“不过，他能有你倒真是幸运。”

“噢迭戈，”克劳斯表情骤然放松为笑容满面，他搂住了迭戈的肩膀。“你对我可真贴心。”

一阵咯咯笑声博得了迭戈的注意，他瞥了眼声音传来的方向。是停车场另一侧的一小群看着他们叽叽喳喳还咯咯笑着的女生。

“又来了，”迭戈说。

克劳斯看了眼那群女生然后笑道，“干她们的，”他小声嘴臭了一句，然后冲她们喊道，“这是我哥！”他搂着迭戈的怀抱更用力了。“这真不算啥的。我们家剩下几个更可怕！你们来见识一下就懂了！”

女生们全都安静了，她们盯着他们看了一会儿，然后跑开了。一边跑还一边在窃窃私语，还转头张望着他们。

“我的老天啊，”迭戈咕哝道，他将自己从克劳斯的胳膊腿儿的纠缠中解放了出来，然后用手捂住了脸。“你还不如让她们就那么误会呢。”

克劳斯闻言又开始了他惯常的疯子的狂笑，然后笑声戛然而止。“拜托老公，我们还有活儿要干呢。”说完，他推着迭戈进了汽车。

与此同时，迭戈发现自己竟然真的已经屈服于这不断被人误会他是他老弟的伴儿的命运了。

“我们家可真是操鸡巴蛋，”他对着进了汽车的克劳斯说。

“哦是啊，”克劳斯连一丝的犹豫都没有就同意了，“彻彻底底的操鸡巴蛋。但至少，欢乐时光从来没停过。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> 1:越战战场。
> 
> 2:克劳斯的三句都是引用自莎翁的《罗密欧与朱丽叶》，翻译有参考朱生豪先生的版本，存在修改。
> 
> 3:此为双关：piss away
> 
> 作者注：你们的书签留言和点赞真的都让我开心得喘不过气儿了。我真的很感谢。真的真的很感谢，我觉得它们应该值得一份礼物。于是这一章就是了。而且不是普通的一章哦，这章可是第一章的两倍长。希望你们能享受。  
> 另外剧透警告，漫画原著中的角色比剧集中的可能会多一些额外的能力，我不知道未来的剧集会不会加入这样的情节，但我决定还是提前为这样的可能性做出标注


	2. 还有七次

**一号**

“现在直播的是温特沃斯便利店劫案的后续及人质情况，我们的记者丹·库珀已经设法与其中一位人质取得了联系......”

记者的声音回荡在目前被哈格里夫斯一家当作基地的仓库里，在——真真儿的——可以预见的未来里都会是他们的基地的仓库里。电视面前空无一人，但最后，它还是博得了房间对面的卢瑟的注意力。

房子里只有他一人。五号带着爱丽森和凡妮雅去逆转未来去了，迭戈和克劳斯被派去救一名在某家便利店里被抢劫的受害人。该名受害人，据五号所说，很有在未来阻止世界末日一事中扮演关键角色的潜力。卢瑟早已放弃质疑五号作出的何人该救何人该揍的判断，以及该用何种手段如何编辑过去改变未来了。卢瑟也早已屈从于尽管他聪明到可以在太空——月球——做研究，他也不一定能听懂他那五十八/十三岁的弟弟所说的话的事实了。而且另外，在操蛋的月亮上的操蛋任务到头来是操蛋的白费力气，那操蛋的月亮最后还爆炸了，逼得他们还得穿越回过去。星孩抛弃了月亮，月亮也抛弃了星孩。

白天的任务和卢瑟无关。大家说服了他留在这里看家。显然他要是一起出任务的话就太大也太显眼了。倒是有道理——但说实话真的没道理，这人猿的身体又不是他的错——但，好吧，他能理解个中逻辑。他理解为啥他得留在家里，就算这再一次地让他觉得自己是个差劲的一号和糟糕的领袖；父亲的失败品。

他的注意力转回到了电视报道的新闻上。他专心地看着，因为他很确定现在报道的这起劫案就是迭戈和克劳斯尝试阻止的那个。

“我们一共五个人，”一个老太太对那个叫丹·库珀的记者说。他刚刚在问她一共有几名受害者。“有我，店员，还有个挺眼熟的女士...”那位挺眼熟的女士是当地的一名政客，也是他们试图阻止世界末日的节点。“还有，”老太太继续说道，“两个救了我们的年轻人。”

“救了你们？”记者丹·库珀问道。

“对啊，”她的老脸笑成了一朵菊花，“他们制服了那些抢劫犯。一个抢劫的身上着了火，另一个手上插了把刀子。”她举起满是皱纹的手像是在描绘画面，看上去简直激动得不行。有点儿让人不自在。这个面相挺正派和蔼的老奶奶竟然对暴力这么热衷。“然后那些抢劫的就逃跑了。”

他身后的仓库门被砰地一声被撞开了，卢瑟回头看向冲他大喊“亲爱的，我们回家了！”的克劳斯和正叮里咣啷脱下武装的迭戈。

卢瑟又转回了屏幕。他有点好奇那个老太太会对他的弟弟们做出什么评价。

“我们只听说有三名人质和警方谈过话，”记者丹·库珀问道，一副发现大新闻的样子。

“唔那俩小子呆了一会儿就走了，”她的语气就好像经过这十分钟的抢劫事件后，她一下子变成他们的迷妹似的了。

“他们应该受到表彰，”记者丹追问道。“你知道他们叫什么吗？”

“哦不，我不太好意思在他们忙着冲抢劫犯丢刀子的时候过去问他们的姓名。”

记者丹眨了眨眼睛，但没过一会儿他就回过神儿了。“他们是什么样的呢？那些年轻人？”

老太太深思熟虑了一会儿。“有一个穿得像个忍者，另外那个打扮得很花哨。”

记者丹·库珀挑起了他的眉毛。“而且这两位年轻人互相认识？”

“他们认识，”她同意道。“而且好像不只是认识的样子。”

“朋友？同事？兄弟？”

老太太咯咯笑了。“要说是兄弟的话，也只可能是抱养来的了...”

卢瑟点了点头。对咯。然后他意识到他们应该保持低调的，这段报道出现在新闻中简直是冒险。他们正在过去。年轻版本的他们还在伞学院。要是他们的老爸发现了点儿奇怪的蛛丝马迹...

但紧接着老太太继续说道...“...但他们拌嘴的样子简直就像是一对儿老夫老妻，”她追思着叹了口气，微笑着，“就像我和我家杰罗福以前那样。”

记者丹和卢瑟不约而同地皱眉以示难以置信。

“你是说，这两个年轻人是...一对儿吗？”记者丹问道。

“很有可能，”老太太兴高采烈地说道，“你知道最近这种事越来越稀松平常了。我有一个孙子就是...”

记者丹·库珀大概从耳麦或是摄影师那里收到了指令，他打断了老太太的在十九世纪八十年代的电视直播上的与主题毫无关联的关于同性恋的叙述和评论。他感谢了老太太然后说道；

“好啦，要是有人知道任何关于打扮花哨的忍者’老两口’的情况，”他笑道，又假又客套，就像这个说法有趣但只有疯子才会真的相信。就好像老贝蒂在抢劫中突发了老年痴呆似的。“请通知当局有关信息，我相信贝蒂和其他受害人一定会对这些救了他们的年轻人致以最真诚的感谢。这里是丹·库珀，报导于...”

卢瑟关上了电视。他几乎要嗤之以鼻了。一对儿老夫老妻？可真是滑天下之大...

他转头看向克劳斯和迭戈。两人正在检查着迭戈的头发。克劳斯冲迭戈伸着手的样子就像是一只想给伴侣梳理毛发的大猩猩，迭戈拍开了克劳斯的手，一边为他被火燎了的发梢怒斥克劳斯。

“你就是存心非得把他点着了！”迭戈抗议道。

“那不然你要我怎么办？”克劳斯诘问。“炭烤强盗可是一道好菜呢。比你弄的好多了，”他胡乱挥着手寻找着合适的词语，“用你那些尖玩意儿把他们插起来又做不了串烧。”

“那些玩意儿叫刀子。”

一对儿老两口哈？说实话，卢瑟有点儿明白为啥贝蒂会有如此猜测了。他转过身笑了。或许贝蒂在新闻上这么说也不错。这样反而不会引起从前的哈格里夫斯们的注意。不过，要是上阵的不是迭戈和克劳斯而是卢瑟和爱丽森的话...唔...他尴尬地清了清喉咙，就算没人偷看他也脸红了...唔，起码那样倒是更真实一些。

不过，他摇了摇头自嘲一笑，迭戈和克劳斯？一对儿？

“诶哟！迭戈，”克劳斯大声抗议道。“我可是想帮你诶！”

一对儿傻帽儿倒是有可能。

**二号**

自从十七岁离家那年起，直到他们父亲的葬礼为止，迭戈和他的手足们见面的次数屈指可数。

他自然没有去见卢瑟哪怕一次。迭戈知道卢瑟在哪；家里和老爸一起。这两个人迭戈谁都不想见。他偷溜回过家里见了几次妈妈，但除此之外他一直尽量和家保持距离。不过，不管他想不想知道，她还是和他说起过几次卢瑟和他们父亲的近况。他知道卢瑟去了月球。但他既不知道那起事故也不知道他们爸爸发配他去月球的根本原因。

他倒是经常看到爱丽森的脸。就算他除了新闻报道之外什么都懒得看，她还是会出现在杂志封面和电视上。但他只和她面对面见了几次；他去见了出生时的克莱尔。

他没主动找过凡妮雅。就算是他们决裂前，他对她也不甚了解，更别说和她一同相处了。然后她写了那本关于他们家庭的书——掀开了所有苦涩和对他们的偏见——那是最后一根稻草。而且，她是平常人，至少他以前是这么觉得。迭戈觉得，为她的安全着想，他离她越远越好。

所以尽管这些年他见克劳斯的次数也不算频繁，但与其他人相比之下还是多得多。一个打击犯罪及毒品的义警和一个毒品贩子的资助者之间总是会有交集的。而且一开始也是他逼着克劳斯去的戒毒所，但经过那么多次的徒劳后，迭戈也放弃了。每次克劳斯都会从他的指尖溜走，就像是他那些无息的鬼魂。所以与其白费力气去找他，迭戈只会时不时地关注他一下。

但现在，在葬礼、重聚、五号归来、世界末日和穿越回过去之后，克劳斯再也没跑过。实际上，情况与过去正好相反；他简直像身上涂着胶水一样死死粘着迭戈。

而且，尽管迭戈装作一副不胜其烦的样子，他心里竟然对此一点儿也不在意。

但就现在而言，迭戈很在意。因为现在克劳斯身上涂的不是胶水，而是鲜血；克劳斯的血，正从他身侧的伤口汩汩流出的血。迭戈听到克劳斯的痛呼然后冲出去的时候，他的弟弟已经倒在地上了，腰上被刀子划了一个口子。攻击者逃跑了。

现在，迭戈正把克劳斯的长胳膊搭在肩上撑着他去最近的街边。迭戈已经叫了救护车，但他们需要先去到救护车能开进去的地方。克劳斯全身重量都瘫在他的身上，马甲上浸满了血，肚子上绑着迭戈给他打的临时止血绷带。伤口并不致命，但它需要料理。他没法在不引起别人注意的情况下将克劳斯带回基地，何况基地里也没有妈妈和她的精湛急救。他只能屈就于救护车了。

“迭戈，我简直疼的像是爹死娘改嫁，”克劳斯在迭戈的耳旁吃痛地嘟哝。

“我懂老弟，我懂。但你会没事的。我打给医院了。”

“谢了，”克劳斯冲他露出的微笑倒像是鬼脸。

“你只要保持清醒等救护车来就行，好吗？”

“但迭戈.......”克劳斯抱怨着。

“没但，老弟。”

“一个蛋都没？噢你可太可怜了，”克劳斯喘息着笑了几声，然后呻吟着捂住了他的伤口，抓着迭戈的指头箍得像是钢筋。

“你可行行好吧，”迭戈朝天上翻了个白眼。“被人捅了就别笑了。”

“不是捅，迭戈，这是划。我还以为你这么经验丰富的人能看出来区别呢。而且，你下手的话绝对比这要干脆得多。”

“我永远也不会捅你的，克劳斯，”迭戈严肃地说。他们走到街边停住了。他将克劳斯放在了路边的地上，让他靠在墙上。“还有等下进了救护车最好别说这种话，好不好？”迭戈受够被警察请到号子里做客的日子了，真是敬谢不敏。

“你当我是啥啊？智障吗？”克劳斯后脑勺顶着墙，眼睛紧闭呲牙咧嘴地说。

“反正我有时候会产生这种错觉，”迭戈柔声说，他蹲在了克劳斯的面前，“别睡过去，克劳斯，”他在克劳斯的面前打了个响指。“保持清醒，好吗？”

克劳斯的眼睛啪地睁开了。“我这样子怎么可能睡着嘛，你和本的嗓门儿一个比一个大，”他抱怨道。

知道本也在场让迭戈略觉安慰。

幸好救护车没过一会儿就到了，急救人员们一把克劳斯抬到了车上就开始做起了检查。

“你想要一起？”一个女人问道。

“是的，”迭戈说道。这不明摆着么。他难道长得像是个好心市民么？与此同时，女人身后的克劳斯开始呼喊迭戈的名字，还把一只胳膊伸到空中到处乱抓。

“你是他的近亲吗？”她问迭戈。

“兄弟，”他回答。

女人回头瞥了正大声恳求迭戈出现在他面前的克劳斯一眼，然后转回了头，冲着他怀疑地挑起了眉毛。她不相信他？！妈的为啥谁都不相信他们是亲人？难道这个世界不存在抱养这门事情吗？

“要是我说我是他男朋友的话你会让我他妈的快点儿上车吗？”迭戈发飙了。

她的表情显然是觉得这个说法更有理有据，就好像迭戈是因为他以为她会有偏见才回答’兄弟’的，苍天呐大地呐，五号是把他们带回到一个不存在不同族裔小孩被一家人收养的平行宇宙了吧？

“上车，”她说。迭戈甚至都懒得辩解了，他直接越过她坐到了克劳斯身旁。

他尽可能地一直陪着克劳斯，直到他们带他去拍x光片以及缝合伤口。迭戈呆在等候室。他给其他人发了短信向他们通知了情况，告诉他们伤口不致命，以及他会等医院放克劳斯出院然后带他回基地。然而出乎他的意料，他们全来了。像是星期天做礼拜。不着调的，一大家子，

“他妈的怎么回事儿？”五号双手叉在胸前，眯着眼睛愤怒地问。

“那哥们儿有刀子。”

“你也有刀子。刀子们。”

“刀子们那会儿有点儿忙，小五，”迭戈火大地说。“它们正忙着和剩下三个人干架呢。”

“嘿，嘿，”卢瑟举起了他的双手，“把气出在那个伤到克劳斯的人身上。”

迭戈住嘴了，他眨了眨眼。卢瑟这回是他这边儿的？哈。这倒是新鲜。

“多谢卢瑟！”迭戈冲他示意，然后怒视五号。

五号翻了个白眼，从手里的聚苯乙烯杯子里嘬了一口咖啡，然后摆了个婊子脸。

“我们被人蹲了，行吧，”迭戈将手挥向空中，“我很对不起，好啦？”

“我们谁都会遇到这种事，”爱丽森冲他微笑安慰道。“我们的能力没法面面俱到。”

除了凡妮雅，所有人都发话了。迭戈本能地看向了她。她像是有点惊讶，也有点儿惊喜。

“重点是你及时救了克劳斯，”凡妮雅说。“这才是最重要的。”

迭戈向她微笑。不过他内心还是在痛斥着自己。只要早那么几秒，克劳斯也不会受伤。

走廊一个护士走了过来，打断了他们的对话。

“迭戈？”她环视了一圈他们，然后找到了目标。“你的伴侣在叫你，你可以去看他了。”她看向其他人。他们长着各不相同的脸，却不约而同地用着相似得诡异的凝视盯着她。“然后，可以一次一人进去探访。”

等她走后，迭戈闭上了眼睛，深吸了一口气，然后转身面对其他人的好奇和取笑。

他只嘟哝了两个字，“别问”，然后掉头向克劳斯的病房走去。

克劳斯确实醒了，而且正靠在枕头上。他冲着走进来的迭戈露出了大大的微笑。

“他们说我的伴侣正在外面等着，”克劳斯以此作为问候。“一开始我还想’戴维？’然后我想起来’但戴维已经死了’，我可是伤心了好一阵儿。然后我就想先让护士把那什么’伴侣’叫进来看看再说。想一想以前那些误会，我估计她们指的也应该是你......”

迭戈疑心重重地看了一眼他那滔滔不绝的弟弟。“他们给你注射啥了？”

“没啥，真的。我只是充满了激情，对生活、生命的激情。本可以证明的，对吧本？”克劳斯看向了应该是本站着的位置。“起码他能作证我啥都没注射。”他的视线从本转向迭戈，就好像等着迭戈对本刚说的话作出回应似的。迭戈只能点了点头。“我和他们说了我的吸毒史所以他们什么强效的都没给我，”克劳斯继续说道，他的表情像是在唾弃自己似的。“我都想不到竟然有一天我会拒绝那种玩意儿......”他耸了耸肩。“你真应该以我为荣。”

“我以你为荣，”迭戈说着将单人椅拉到了克劳斯旁。“你没事就好。”

克劳斯冲他忽闪了一下黑色的睫毛。他的肤色依旧苍白，但神色好多了。护士说尽管看上去流了很多血，但其实伤口不算深，只用缝合无需手术。“你真是世界上最好的伴侣了。”

“悪，别，”迭戈手肘撑在床垫上，双手捂住了脸。“你爱信不信，告诉他们我是你的伴儿真是最省事的方法了。”

克劳斯若有所思地哼了一声。

“不过现在医生护士都正和我们那一大家子在等候室聊天呢。我只希望他们别戳破我的谎话，不然医院的人就会用更奇怪的眼光看我了。”

“其他人也来了？”克劳斯好像是真心实意地惊奇。

“我跟他们说不用过来因为我已经在这儿了，但他们还是来了。他们怎么会不来呢。他们都很担心你。”

“啊，”克劳斯看了眼本的方向，然后视线转回了迭戈。“终于不是只有死人等我在病床上醒来了。”

“我以前也跟过你，你知道么，”迭戈说道。“但有时候我来不及收到你住院的消息，等我到了你也已经跑了。”

“我知道，”克劳斯拍了拍迭戈的手安慰道。

迭戈弯了弯眼角。“你要是想的话，我可以去叫他们进来？”

“噢好啊，”克劳斯灿烂地笑了。“叫他们进来吧；好好狂欢一下。要不是我受伤可真难得聚一次呢。”

“是啊。不过，你可千万别再这么干了。你下次要是再这样，见到的就会是我被你吓死的尸体了，老弟。”

“啊但我一样会在来世等着你的，亲爱的。所以死之前千万要想清楚，”克劳斯捏了捏他的手，冲他挤了挤眼睛。“死亡可不能使我们别离，迭戈。”

迭戈翻了个白眼儿，傻笑着站了起来。“那好像也不赖，”迭戈说道。克劳斯好像更兴奋了。迭戈看向本正伫足守望着的一片空旷。“而且本肯定也毫无怨言。”

克劳斯动了动视线。“他说他还是有一点儿的。”

迭戈笑着松开了克劳斯的手，然后出去找其他人去了。

护士很不高兴他们无视了一次一名访客的规定，但六个哈格里夫斯可是一股很顽固的力量。最后，护士放弃了。

**三号**

“噢我的天哪！”

爱丽森阖上了眼睛深吸了一口气，她没有回头，而是等着轻拍她肩膀的粉丝的手指以及一句“不好意思？”和关于拍照或合影的请求...然后她意识到她现在是在过去，和年轻版的她一起。不管哪个版本的她都还没有出名。轻舒了一口气，其中夹杂着追忆和解脱，她转过了头，好奇于那个女孩是因何事而呼唤上帝的。

“看！”爱丽森身后队伍中的一名少女对她的同伴说，“你不觉得他们简直可爱到没边儿了吗？”

爱丽森挑起了眉毛，看向她视线的方向。

那个女孩看向的是咖啡厅的角落，正好是爱丽森放下迭戈和克劳斯的地方。他们刚做的那个任务简直累死个人，爱丽森只能一个人来采买咖啡因制品。迭戈因为胳膊脱臼的缘故，吃了止痛药后昏昏欲睡，而这也很有可能是他会允许克劳斯在他的好手上涂指甲油的唯一原因。他的神色呆若木鸡，眼神在克劳斯的脸上和他的指甲间游移，糊里糊涂地看着面前的景象。他脱臼的胳膊绑着吊带；讽刺的是，在不久的过去和遥远的未来，这只胳膊还会被子弹打中然后再次吊上吊带。克劳斯正咬着舌尖全心全意地专注于自己的艺术中。

少女的朋友一派忧伤地叹了口气，“好男人不是名草有主就是基佬，”她冲着克劳斯和迭戈点头，“要么是名草有主的基佬。”

爱丽森得转过身才能不让女孩儿们发现她正用手死死捂着嘴憋着笑。

女孩儿们当然不知道迭戈和克劳斯实际上只是养兄弟的关系以及其中一个刚吃过止痛药了，她们只看到了两个年轻人，相貌迥异，贴在一起坐着，其中一个在给另一个涂指甲油。爱丽森可以理解她们为何会得出那个结论。

过了几分钟才轮到爱丽森点单，咖啡师自然是没有认出她的。在这身为成年人回到过去的日子里，克劳斯会因为他的衣着惹人注意、卢瑟会凭借他的体型吸引眼球、迭戈是身上的皮束带（和它们在未来吸引到的眼神其实有些区别），但要说到爱丽森；没人会因为她是’那个电影里的女人’而多看她一眼，那部电影至少还要有十年才会开拍。爱丽森自从小时候就出名了，说实话这种没有人认识她的情况倒是挺新鲜。

又过了几分钟，他们的饮料齐了，她端着托盘走向她的兄弟们坐着的沙发和咖啡桌。她端着饮料走过去的时候，迭戈和克劳斯都睡着了。迭戈的头靠着克劳斯的肩窝，克劳斯的脸埋在迭戈柔软的短发中。爱丽森瞄了眼咖啡店对面正情不自禁地观赏着这对睡伴儿的女生。

爱丽森窃笑一声取过了自己的咖啡。要是换个情形，她的动作绝对会立刻惊醒迭戈——能看到他在公共场合睡觉都是件奇事——但那药显然尽职地完成了它的工作。最后结果，克劳斯先醒了，他猛地睁开眼睛看着她。

“你趁他不省人事的时候占他便宜简直太坏了，”她冲迭戈手上新涂的指甲油点头道。

克劳斯诡谲一笑，睡眼惺忪，“但简直好玩儿极了，不是吗？”

爱丽森翻了个白眼儿，将一个咖啡杯推向他。

“啊，咖啡因，”克劳斯嘟哝道，“我就剩这个能嗑了。”但他的身体却没动，好像不太想吵醒迭戈。不过看着爱丽森一口一口地从杯子里嘬着，克劳斯对咖啡的渴望最后还是胜出了；“迭戈迭戈，该起床咯，”他低声轻哼，温柔地拍着迭戈的脸颊。“爱丽森带着咖啡回来了哟。”

迭戈拧着眉毛眨着眼睛，一头雾水地看向咖啡的方向。

“好的。谢谢，”迭戈伸手探向桌子。“需要能量。”然后他看到了他新出炉的指甲，眉头拧得更深了，就像是不明白怎么眼一闭一睁，它们怎么就变了颜色了呢。“这是他妈...”他企图用裤子擦干净它们，但克劳斯抓住了他的手。

“嘿！小心点儿，它们还没干呢！我可是费了好大力气才想出来的呢！又是选颜色又是...”

“它们是黑的，”迭戈说。说得好像总共能有多少可选的似的。

“对啊！”克劳斯骄傲地说，“现在它们和你所有的套装都很配了。”

爱丽森必须点头同意。起码这点是对的；黑色的指甲确实搭配迭戈所有的行头。

迭戈的睡眼冲她眯起，“别怂恿他。”

“你说的太迟了，”她笑着将咖啡推向放好迭戈后凑过来的克劳斯。“喝点儿吧，”她对迭戈说，“你喝完就立马可以嘴臭他了。”

“诶哟你别这么说啊，”克劳斯半心半意地抱怨道，“我还准备先给他画个妆的呢。”

“你敢，”迭戈嘟哝道。

“噢迭戈，你知道我敢。”

“是啊，”爱丽森同意道，她将笑容藏到杯后。“他真敢。”

克劳斯并没有兑现自己关于化妆的威胁。但，意料之中地，迭戈清醒后确实对他的指甲逼逼了好一段时间。

迭戈看向他的手。“而且还只有一只手，”他抱怨道。“你都没俩只一起。”

克劳斯肉眼可见地兴奋了。“哦好啊，我当然可以给你把另一只手也涂了。如果你的问题是这个的话。”

迭戈蹙起了眉毛。他似乎思索了一下。他甩了甩头然后更紧地抱住了他的伤臂，就好像要保护它免遭更多的装饰荼毒。“想都别想。”

克劳斯装模作样地叹了口气，“好啦好啦。爱丽森，你有洗甲水吗？”

那天稍晚，爱丽森给了迭戈一瓶洗甲水。她没有错过他从未使用它，并一直留着黑色的指甲直到它们自然褪去的事实，

**四号**

“迭戈，”克劳斯趴在地上四处翻着喊道。“迭戈快来帮帮我！”

正在公园另一边打电话的迭戈连忙冲了过来。“咋？怎么了？”他急切地问。

“我把我的戒指丢了，迭戈，”克劳斯一边用指头搜索着草坪一边抱怨道。按说平常他的眼睛定位亮晶晶的东西时就像闻到肉的狗。怎么偏偏这回就不管用了呢？

“你把你的戒指丢了，”迭戈干巴巴地重复了一边，然后爆发出了经典的迭戈式怒火，“我的老天啊克劳斯，我还以为你遇上麻烦了呢！”

“我的戒指遇上麻烦了，迭戈，”克劳斯停下了寻找转而抬头看他，愤慨于他的哥哥对待他首饰的惨剧时的无动于衷。“我的戒指危在旦夕。”

“而且你是怎么，”迭戈以他惯用的不堪重负的语调筋疲力竭地问道，“把它们给丢了的？”

“我脱夹克的时候它们挂在袖子上全掉了，“克劳斯解释完又转向了草地。今天的天气对于他的黑色皮外套来说过于温暖也过于晴朗了。他做出了一个前卫的时尚选择。脱掉此外套的后果就是，他的手指相比之前要轻松多了。

“多少只？”迭戈叹道。

克劳斯检查着双手，回忆着一开始上面的数量。你好手上有三只，再见手上有两只。你好，再见...这位灵媒察觉他的再见手有点儿轻。四号丢了两枚戒指。

“两个，”克劳斯说。

于是，身为一个好哥哥，迭戈厌弃地叹了口气然后帮克劳斯找了起来。

“本，你找到了没有？”克劳斯看向本，那个表面像是还在有一搭没一搭的梭巡，其实压根儿没出力的鬼魂。

本摇了摇头。“可能是你把它们甩得太远了。”

克劳斯嘘声斥退了他。“那就乖一点儿去远处找一找行么？”

他们又找了五分钟，然后克劳斯嘶声跳了起来。“超能力真是没用，”他吼道。“为啥我们里没有个千里眼什么的呢？”

“因为那种能力也太弱了，”迭戈随口回道。他没有放弃搜索，因为这是他的任务，他必须完成。迭戈就是这样的人。他的好胜心在有些情况下是项可贵的品质；寻找丢了的首饰自然也在其中。“啊哈！”迭戈带着胜利的喜悦喊道，“克劳斯！”

克劳斯跃向正蹲跪在地上手里抓着一枚亮晶晶的他的哥哥。

“这是你的吧？”迭戈沾沾自喜地问。

克劳斯一看到戒指就笑容满面了，“对！你找到一只了！”他正准备伸手、迭戈正准备起身时，一阵激动的尖叫打断了他们。

克劳斯转过身发现，人群围着他们站成了一个小圈看着他们。

“呕狗屎，”迭戈小声呻吟，克劳斯转身低头看向他时，差点就要忍不住笑场了。单膝跪地。手捧戒指。面向克劳斯。迭戈对此类误解已经远不止习以为常了，他用十足的自暴自弃看向克劳斯。“我可真是自掘坟墓，是吧？”

“唔，准确地讲是我俩的坟墓，爱情的，”克劳斯带着笑纠正了他的说法，他努力憋着他的狂笑。这并没能阻止本在十尺之外的草地上笑得打滚。

“本现在正嘲笑我们呢吧？”迭戈的悄声猜测准确无误。

“他笑得快死过去了，”克劳斯说。“第二次。”

“那你最好赶紧说我愿意然后我们就能溜了，”迭戈一派自然地笑着，他对他们所吸引的注意力之多一清二楚，他只能从牙缝里蹦出来这句话。

克劳斯傲慢地一挑眉。“我要说不呢？”

“说的好像你会拒绝我似的，”迭戈嗤之以鼻。

“实际上，我记得我那会儿说的是你能把到我算你走运，”克劳斯冲迭戈伸出手帮他站了起来，喊道“我愿意！”然后接过了戒指将它戴回自己手上原来的位置。

克劳斯双臂搂着迭戈的肩膀，人群欢呼着散去了。“开始感觉尴尬了没有？”克劳斯无忧无虑地问。

迭戈只是摇了摇头，噗嗤一声笑了。“我真是不敢相信，但我得说，我觉得我现在已经习惯了。”

“两个男人结婚是违法的！”一个老虔婆在路旁冲他们咆哮道。

“也向您妈逼问好，女士，”克劳斯大声回嘴道。

“兄弟结婚也是违法的，”迭戈在他身边嘟哝道，“她说对了一半儿。”

“噢你可别冲她这么喊迭戈，你会引来暴民的，”克劳斯调笑道。“带着火把和草叉那种。”他瞥了眼边上终于喘着气儿直起身的本。“你完事儿了，笑屁精？”

“完了，”本喘着粗气抹着不存在的笑泪。“不过我没找到你另外那只戒指。”

克劳斯叹了口气。“我们还是先回吧，免得又搞出来啥状况。”

“那你那只戒指咋办？”迭戈问。

“我们该对它放手了，”克劳斯说，他握了握颈前的狗牌。“只要特殊的那些没丢就行。”那些最重要的东西他一直小心保存。那些至关重要的东西。

迭戈投以狗牌伤感的一瞥，带着理解和同情拍了拍他的肩膀，然后向前走了几步捡起了克劳斯丢在附近树下的外套。

“呃，克劳斯？”迭戈捡起外套时问道，他将它举到克劳斯的视线中。“你找得不是很认真吧？”

克劳斯立刻就看到了另外一枚戒指；还挂在袖口黑色皮毛上的那枚戒指。

“啊，”克劳斯无辜地微笑，怯生生地走向迭戈取回了外套。“我的错我的错，我道歉，吾兄，吾夫...”

迭戈捏住了鼻梁。“我不是你的丈夫，克劳斯。我上回不是都说了要是我和男人约会的话，你是我最后才会考虑的那个么？”

“哎哟，你又没和我约会，傻蛋儿，”克劳斯挤了挤眼睛。“我们可是已经结婚了。还是你求婚的呢，记得么？”他把迭戈的手从他的鼻梁上抓了下来，然后趁他没反应过来时将第二枚戒指套在了他的指头上。“夫夫关系已成，”克劳斯呲牙咧嘴地笑着。“直至死亡将我们分离。不对。我们是个例外。”

本又开始疯笑了。“我要当伴郎！”他高喊。

“本说他要当伴郎。那就让姑娘们当伴娘，卢瑟持戒，五号当门童。”克劳斯一想到五号穿着门童的衣服，绷紧的脸上怒气冲冲的画面他就笑得合不拢嘴。

“老天，你可千万别告诉他这个，”迭戈笑道。“他会活剥了你的皮。”

“起码等婚礼完了再说！”克劳斯抗议道。“新郎得漂漂亮亮的才行！”

**五号**

作为一名真真正正可以穿梭时间的人，面对大多数人时，五号并没有很多时间抑或耐心。因为大多数人都很愚蠢。

多萝芮斯和他的兄弟姐妹们是仅有的他能容忍的存在，但就算如此，他们也将他的耐心消磨得奇薄无比，而且有时候，他们也会蠢得相当可以。但话说回来，他们是家人。他的家人。这个事实改变了一切。

因此，五号剩下留给持此之外的其他人的时间就非常、非常稀少了。

证据A)一个路过的混球狠狠地撞到了五号身上，嘴里还逼逼着现在的孩子一点儿操蛋的尊重都没有。

“是你撞到我身上的，混球。”五号回嘴道。男人停下了脚步。他好像想不到五号竟然会叫住他，更别提他的用词了。不过这大概是五号一副十三岁中学生的样子的缘故。这个混蛋男人既不知道五号是个五十八岁的前杀手也不知道他对这些逼事真的忍无可忍。尤其是他还要处理时间轴的其他逼事时。“不好意思啥？”男人转身生气地低头看着他，重重地冷道。

“对啦，”五号勾起一抹不甚满足的居高临下的微笑，“你撞了别人就该这么说。没事了。继续走你的吧。”

男人上前一步。五号若无其事地看着，一点都没有感觉到威胁。“你这个没礼貌的小崽子。”

“噢我那脆弱的感情啊！”五号挖苦地悲叹道。“你怎么能这么说？我可真被你这么有创意这么伤人的侮辱深深伤害了，你真是一点儿私人空间都不懂，怪不得你会撞到别人身上。”

男人握紧了拳头，但他们是在公共场合，他要是不想被人当成是个殴打十三岁小孩的变态，他也就只能握握拳头了。当一名十三岁的小孩自有它的用处。有时候。第二次青春期、买咖啡时被人嘲笑、再过八年才能合法饮酒、老是被人认成是他兄弟姐妹们的孩子；是啊这些确实操蛋。但被人当作小孩还是有一些优势的。这能让他时不时地潜入到伞学院中，装作是十三岁的自己；这是他的兄弟姐妹们——成年版的——所不能做的。

“你要是我的儿子，”男人嘶声道，“我会把你揍到你再也不会像这样对别人说话。”

“我今天可真没这闲工夫，”五号凑到了男人的面前神色狰狞。五号比男人低了不止一头，但他的凶猛可要多得多。他练习过很多次了。“你这蠢东西在挑战我的耐心。我可没心情去容忍这么野蛮的傻逼的幼稚的行为...”

“噢你在这儿啊！我们的小可爱，”身后传来一个开心的如释重负的声音，然后五号发现自己被一条瘦长的胳膊搂住了肩膀，五号的下巴旁露出一个伞学院的纹身。克劳斯死死地搂着他就好像这辈子都不会再放他跑了。“我们都担心死你了。”

五号大概能猜到克劳斯在做什么。显然他和男人的争执吸引了过多的注意，克劳斯决定介入好让围观的人失去兴趣。

五号要求过克劳斯装作他的父亲以帮他取得那个义眼的信息，但自从那次之后，就像是水龙头打开了阀门儿，误会接连不断；保龄球馆那位孩子他妈，何况还有回到过去之后的那么多几次。五号已经对于不断被误认为他的兄妹们的孩子忍无可忍了，但其实，大多数情况下他都是被误会成了克劳斯和迭戈的儿子。他装成过他俩的儿子，为了拯救未来的大义，但他并不乐于其中。这两个低能的人——当然是可爱可亲的，但依旧是低能的——怎么可能是他的家长嘛。

说魔鬼他就到，迭戈大踏步着走了过来站到了五号和男人之间，微微俯着身子看着他。

“跟我们说说你都在想什么啊？”迭戈问道，表情却是在暗示五号赶快冷静。“一声不吭就跑了？”然后他站直了身体转向男人。“多谢你帮我们找到了他...”

“找到他？这个小杂种撞到我不说还大放厥词。”

克劳斯发出了惊愕的骇声，长指头捂在了五号的耳朵上。五号用尽所有毅力与仅存的耐心才制止了自己直接移除它们的行动。

“你怎么能”克劳斯惊骇地质问男人，“用这种语言？”

“我的语言？你那满嘴喷粪的儿子才该好好学学什么是尊重什么是礼貌...”

“我觉得该学的人是你，”迭戈平和的音调潜藏着威胁，“在公共场合和一个孩子对骂，”迭戈发出嘘声，“真是。”

男人像是想掉头就走，但在最后一秒他停住了。“难怪他这么操蛋，”男人发出吠声。“真是一对儿基佬的儿子。”

“你意思是可爱的一对儿？克劳斯说。他的手挪到了五号的肩上，他站起身瞪着男人，手握着五号的肩窝。

”一对儿软蛋，“男人嘲道。所以说他除了粗鲁、自大、暴力外，还得再加一项恐同。美极了。

“软蛋，”五号咆哮道，“我会让你见识见识什么叫软蛋...”

“嘘，嘘，嘘，“迭戈冲身后招手示意他闭嘴。“你看到这些了吗？”他示意了一下皮带的刀鞘。“它们可不是软蛋。它们可是真真儿的锋利。我现在建议，”迭戈礼貌地微笑，“走你自己的路。”

男人照做了，很明智地，走上了自己的路。

“真可惜你没捅他一刀，真的，”克劳斯漫不经心地说，分贝足够撤退的男人听到。然后他抓着五号的肩膀将他转了过来。“走吧，我们的小疯子。”

五号挑起了眉毛。“你的’小可爱’哪儿去了？”

“我不知道，”迭戈说。“他去了一趟未来，回来就变成一个五十八岁的疯子了。”

五号露齿而笑。“也许我只是继承了我那玩儿刀子的疯爹。”

“好吧，”迭戈笑着拍了拍他的肩膀。“那也有可能。”

“我要来一杯，”五号决定。

“我们怎么把你养成了这样？”

“不喝酒，”五号翻了个白眼。“咖啡也行。”

“那好吧，当然可以了，”克劳斯戳了戳他的脸蛋儿，“只要花的是你自己的零花钱就行，宝贝儿。”

——————

“不好意思小子，”柜台后的男人说。他们花了十分钟去了最近了一家咖啡感觉还可以的地方。“我不能给儿童卖咖啡。“

”噢，不是我要喝，“五号全力发射着一个尖酸反社会的老头儿内核所能发射的最大程度的甜美与无辜。“我是给我的爸爸买的。”迭戈和克劳斯正坐在窗旁，五号转身冲他们招手。他们有点儿莫名其妙，但还是招手示意。五号转身面对男人。”我之前走丢了一会儿把他们吓得不轻，所以我想给他们补偿一下。“他的眼睛瞪得更大了，微笑是有史以来最动人的央求。“我会用零花钱付账的。所以你可以帮帮我吗？拜托？”

咖啡师显然是收获了足够的可爱和真诚，他屈服了。他给他两杯浓黑咖。五号付了钱然后端着它们回了桌子。

“终于，”五号坐下宣布道。“我终于找到个不用回答问题就能买咖啡的法子了。”

“等下，”迭戈说。“所以这两杯不是给我们的？”

五号嗤声。“不。自己买自己的去。”

“你就是这么感谢我们帮你擦屁股的？”

“我的屁股用不着擦。”

“现在你倒是开始靠它占便宜了，”克劳斯将手背贴在额头上，像是一位为了自己那变成臭流氓的儿子而悲痛欲绝的母亲。

“废话，当然了，”五号一边说，一边端起了面前的第一杯咖啡。“到头来被人当成你俩的儿子还是有些好处的。”

**六号**

本记得，学数数那会儿可真是操鸡巴蛋。

从一到七都是雷区。本已经懒得数有多少次一个数字说出，他们几个立马抬头的次数了。

就连日常用语也是；

“你这四为什么？”

“谁都不一定呢。”

“倒数三声。”

以及“幸运七。“

还有人们说时间的时候也很让人心烦，而当他们报电话号码的时候就，简直，是场噩梦了。这场噩梦直到妈妈给他们自己的名字之后才停歇，除了五号，他从没承认过它。他每次听到有人说下午五点或是还剩五分钟的时候，还是会抬头张望。

‘六’的发音并没有出现在很多句子中。和六押韵的也不多。’修’是其中之一。他的父亲尝试修过他，修好他对自己还有那自己肌肉下皮肤中居住的怪物的恐惧。他失败了。六号也尝试过修好自己，时不时地；告诉自己不要害怕。他也失败了。

而就在最近，他还见证了他的兄弟姐妹们为他们能不能救他而争辩；修复时间。

尽管他们都想警告年轻的本他那迫在眉睫的死亡，但五号说本的死有深刻的影响——它是伞学院分崩离析、他们纷纷离开雷金纳德哈格里夫斯之家的开端——他不知道怎么在不影响未来的前提下警告年轻的本遑论是在最后时刻救下他。它可能会改变已知的一切，这是项不可能的任务。但五号承诺他会尽力计算。他确实也一直在为此努力。

对此，本很感激。他很感激他的兄弟姐妹们期盼他能归来，但，要是他们救了他，现存的本将会一去不复。他还是挺喜欢现在的自己的，就算只有克劳斯能看到他听到他。他知道他们可以去警告他的可能性微乎其微万中存一，而就算他们警告了，也可能只是一场空；他还是有可能会死。

他的手足们可能还有很多想要改变的事情，或是警告年轻时的他们自己的事情。他很肯定。卢瑟可能想告诉自己尽快脱身，赶快逃跑，不然，就算是留下，也不要去做那个会导致他被他们老爹注射血清的单人任务。爱丽森可能想去警告自己滥用能力的苦果，以及它将如何颠覆她的生活。凡妮雅可能想冲到年轻的自己面前告诉她，她并不是非常平凡而是非比平凡，她配得上伞学院的纹身；那个她应得的纹身。

但他们只能缄默。五号已经说过，他们不能改变任何不应该被改变的事情；就像他不能去警告年轻的自己那场长达四十五年的末世之旅一般。他可能想要如此，但他不会付诸行动。因为这是不应该被改变的事情。

克劳斯也有想改变的事情；“我要是能一把火烧了那座墓得多轻松啊。”他自言自语道。

克劳斯和迭戈正在附近的一座建筑顶上观察伞学院，本当然是跟着克劳斯了。

迭戈了瞥了克劳斯一眼，神色痛惜。”你还没被老爹关进去吗？”

克劳斯摇了摇头，他睁着眼睛满面愁容地俯视着那幼时的家。“现在还没。所以要是我能把它夷为平地的话，我就再也不会知道它是什么样子了。”

克劳斯曾经向迭戈哭诉过在那做陵墓中的情形。曾有一次。在他们小的时候。但直到最近，克劳斯才开始完整地向迭戈倾吐；一次就是几个小时。本见证了每一次。而每一次，听到克劳斯对迭戈的倾诉都让他心碎。迭戈的表情为之骇然，而克劳斯；克劳斯嘛，只有一副愈合的经年的硬疤，但他掩饰不了那创伤的影响。就像迭戈晚上的噩梦：抱着尤朵拉·帕奇的尸体；或是看着妈妈站在窗前，房子在她周围坍塌。克劳斯的恐怖也没有停歇。尽管他对于和亡者交流有了长足的进步——本见证了这一过程——他还是会为黑暗中尖叫的人脸而恐惧，根源就是那座可憎的陵墓。而本，对他们的这些一清二楚。

“你知道我们不能那么干的，”迭戈的声音柔和，带着同情和歉意。“我们不能摧毁它。五说了我们不能改变不该被改变的事情。”他停住了。“我很抱歉，克劳斯。我真的很抱歉。”

“求你嘛，”克劳斯挂起一抹笑，然后用肩膀挤了挤他鼓励道。“我们可以把那个水箱也砸了啊。”

迭戈定住了。

“别，克劳斯，”本轻声警告道，像是怕迭戈会听到似的。

“什么水箱？”迭戈缓缓问。

“拜托，迭戈，”克劳斯不依不饶道，“就是那个老爹为了看你能憋气多久把你丢进去的那个水箱啊。”

迭戈的脸唰地白了，他圆睁着眼睛。“你你你——你是怎怎怎——怎么知道的？”

没人知道这事，除了本。而那也只是因为他不小心碰到，机缘巧合，外加一个眼泪嗒嗒、愤怒痛苦的年轻迭戈逼他赌咒发誓这辈子都不能说出去。

“本告诉我的，”克劳斯说。

迭戈怒视克劳斯肩后的本；他在一团空气中定位本的能力越来越诡异的精准了。“本！”迭戈愤愤。

“我发的誓是那辈子嘛，”本磕磕巴巴地找了个借口。

“他说他发的誓是上辈子，”克劳斯说。“现在他已经是下辈子了，”他补充道，本竭力克制着猛抽面前这个粗神经的脑袋的欲望。

“操，”迭戈把脸埋在了双臂之间。“他——他们其他人知道么？”他闷声提问。

“据我所知还没，”克劳斯说。“我反正是不会告诉他们的。我保证，不管是这辈子还是下辈子。我可比本更能保守秘密了。”

“混球，”本吼了一声，但他倒也不是很生气。

克劳斯瞄了他一眼，冲他歉意地一耸肩。然后他回头看向迭戈，“你为啥不和我说？我都和你说了那座墓里的事了。”

“因因——因为...”迭戈结巴着，一开口就呛住了。“因—因为我不...我不能...我就—我只想忘了它。”

“嘿，”克劳斯的手覆在迭戈的颈后，“嘿，没事的。我理解的。老爹是个混蛋；买了我们，养大我们，但除了折磨人的可怕训练外一分钟的多余时间都没给我们。不由分辨就给我们纹身...”

本记得纹身那时。他低头看向手腕上的雨伞。他现在已经不介意了，他现在倒是挺喜欢这个将他们连结到一起的东西；这让他对凡妮雅感到愧疚，她从没有这个机会。他还记得那些让他们欲哭无泪的日子。以及身心俱疲的。迭戈痛恨针头。迭戈颤抖那个场景本记得一清二楚；倒是挺讽刺的，这么爱刀子和尖东西的男人竟然会怕针头。而另一方面，克劳斯则是太，太习惯针头的触感到了远超本所希望的地步了。

克劳斯还在滔滔不绝地列着他们老爹的罪状。那可真是条很长很长的清单；“把我关起来，把你关起来，还有在本不想使用能力的时候强迫他。让凡妮雅以为她什么能力都没有。给卢瑟注射那个血清还他妈无缘无故把他送到月球。老天，感觉它们被我说出来以后更可憎了，嘿？”他低下头对视着迭戈。“他是个混蛋。是吧？”

“是—是啊，”迭戈长舒了一口气。“是啊。他是个混蛋。”他将视线转回到了房子。然后是一阵安静的沉默。

本看着克劳斯的视线变得悠长遥远；要么是那座陵墓里黑暗中死人的记忆，还是战争时泥泞和鲜血中死人的记忆，他不是很确定。他想说点什么来打断克劳斯，但迭戈先开口了。

“要是可以的话，”迭戈说。“我会和你一起把那座墓烧了。知道么。”

“我会帮忙，”本说。

克劳斯眨了眨眼回神了，冲他们笑了笑。“我知道，”他的声音和手微微颤抖。他看向迭戈。“我也会帮你把那个水箱砸个粉碎。”

“我会帮忙，”就算迭戈听不到，本还是大声说道。

“本说他会帮忙，”克劳斯补充道，本轻拍他的肩膀以示感谢。

迭戈点了点头，他不敢和克劳斯对视。“不管他想怎么训练你，我们也会阻止他的，本，”迭戈说。

本的喉咙用力耸动着，他看向克劳斯好奇的、期待的凝视——他从未向克劳斯透露过他的训练的内容——他强迫自己开口道“告诉他说谢谢。”

“他说谢谢，”克劳斯对迭戈说完后又转头看向本，“他说的对，本。要是可以的话，我们会的。”

“但我们什么都不能做，”迭戈说，拳头和下巴在沮丧中扭成一团。“我们现在能做的只有干看着。”

本看到克劳斯的表情像是做了个决定。“所以这就是为什么，”克劳斯站起来宣布。“我们应该离开。”

“什么？”迭戈抬头瞪着他，他举起一只手搭在额前挡着太阳。“为什么？”

“反正也没啥可观察的，不是么？那儿除了痛苦就是折磨，我们还不能介入，”克劳斯示意了一下房子。“五号说了今天不会有什么大事发生的。我觉得他就是给我们找点事儿干，估计是嫌我烦他。要么就是怕你在基地闲得蛋疼。但在这儿呆着也就只有重温一遍老爹的育儿经。我说就干脆走呗。”

“走哪？”

“不知道啊，”克劳斯朝周围挥了挥手。“哪都行啊！只要别呆在这儿就行。条条大路就在眼前！1”他停住了，脸上勾起一抹狡诈的笑，“当然啦，今天是二号领队，我亲爱的队长，到了你做决定的时候了...”

本翻了个白眼儿，不用猜就知道迭戈绝对中招了。讽刺的是，尽管迭戈渴望了那么久成为领袖；做万年第二——二号——做了那么多年；本却一清二楚要是等到了非得不可的那天，迭戈绝对会唾弃那个伞学院领队的位置的。迭戈热爱拯救生命，扮演英雄，救死扶伤。他很关心家庭，也很关心别人。但有时，领袖是要做出难堪抉择的；是要为了大局而去当那个恶人的。倒不是说卢瑟下的决定都是对的，那样说可就没边儿了；但至少他可以做出那些艰难的选择。也正是那些迭戈一直不停和他抗辩的那些选择。迭戈永远也无法做出那些选择。他会厌憎成为领袖的。而且它还会让他失去当义警时的自由。

但就算如此，被人称作领袖依旧是迭戈的弱点——或者是从克劳斯那张巧嘴里冒出来的一句，’我亲爱的队长’也能成功地让他自我膨胀——因此，迭戈同意了克劳斯的观点。

“好吧，”迭戈说。“我们走吧。”

于是他们坐到车上，三个人一起，然后他们开车走了。准确地讲，是迭戈在开车；可不敢让克劳斯呆在方向盘后面，况且本还是个死人。他们开车出了城，把车载音响震耳欲聋，偶尔还会跟着唱上两句。

他们停到了一个望台2上看了日出。他们还聊了些事情，关于老爹和过去还有童年的往事。还有未来将会发生的。还有，对于克劳斯，更久远的时间之前的3。

“打仗时候戴维陪着你，打架时候尤朵拉陪着我，”迭戈说，“不过等到世界末日了，就只剩下我们了；家人。就像以前那样。”

他们坐在车前盖上，三人一起。本欣慰于迭戈给他也留了足够的地方。

“挺不错的，”本说。

“我们能一起，还不赖，是吧，”克劳斯同意道。“只不过，你懂的，凡妮雅还想要毁灭世界，还有我们呢。”

迭戈对他嗤了一声然后给了他一肘子，“不。能再团聚确实不赖。我只是很高兴我们和凡妮雅还有机会。我对她真的很不好，但那是因为...”迭戈停住了；他看向那辆正不慌不忙地缓缓驶来的汽车。

迭戈滑下了引擎盖，警惕又谨慎，克劳斯和本也跟着他下来了。

车里的男人并不认识，但等车子缓缓停在他们面前时，车窗摇了下来，男人专心地盯着他们。

“我操，”本说，“我觉得他在打量你诶。”

“你以为你在干嘛？”克劳斯将手插在胸前怀疑地质问。“逛大街么？”

“欣赏风景，”男人同意了他的说法。

克劳斯想挥手斥退他。“好吧那你继续...”

男人一脸的不信服。“别装的像你不知道这地儿是干啥的。”

“这地儿是干啥的？”本问道。“这地儿是干......噢。”

克劳斯将手挥到空中。“就没有清白的地方了？”他戏剧化地悲叹。

“这是为了啥，”迭戈说。他的脸上是彻彻底底的面无表情。

“赶他走，”本命令克劳斯。“我不喜欢他看你的眼神。还有看迭戈的。”这个男人有点儿不对劲，他不止是想在路上和克劳斯还有迭戈搭讪。“我不喜欢他看你的眼神。”

注意到了男人开始打量迭戈，克劳斯发出一声义愤填膺的尖叫。“你敢再色迷迷地看我哥哥！”他冲到了迭戈面前双臂张开像是要挡住他的视线。“他不是块儿肉。”

“他是块儿宝，”男人说。

“噢操别，”迭戈呻吟。“他不会是以为...”

“他以为你们是来这儿接客的，”本在不敢置信中目瞪口呆了。

克劳斯不用替他复述这句话了。男人把话说的又大声又清楚；“你们要是打包的话，那是越多越好，我付的钱可一点儿都不少...”

“悪！”克劳斯说。“我刚才才跟你说他是我哥。”

男人耸了耸肩。“我不介意，美人儿。”

“他以为你们是一对儿公路男妓，”本彻底蒙了。“而且还是，乱伦的，一对儿。”

他本来是想催克劳斯让他们赶紧离开的，但有东西让他分心了。那是黑暗中渐显的一抹轮廓。不过，就算他开口催促了，克劳斯八成也听不到。因为他也看到那抹阴影了。

“喔唷，那要是瞎了的话你也不介意吗？”迭戈冲男人厉声说。他抽了一把刀子出来好让男人好好看清楚。“因为要是你不赶紧滚蛋的话，这玩意儿就会把你操蛋的眼珠子剜出来了。赶紧滚。”

迭戈看不到那男人的车边出现的身影，但克劳斯和本看到了。趁着迭戈威胁那个表情像是刚刚才知道自己大事不妙的男人的时候，克劳斯和本聆听了那抹身影的诉说。

“而且，我们为什么会想要和你一起走呢？”克劳斯将视线转向了男人，冷酷地勾起嘴角，他已经听过那个身影向他的叙述了。“一个杀人犯。”他怜悯地叹息。“可怜的小伙儿就被你眼睛都不眨一眨，大气儿也不喘一喘地勒死了...”

男人的脸唰地白了，神色甚至比刚才迭戈威胁要挖掉他的眼珠子时更可怖。他都没质问克劳斯是怎么知道的。他只是踩下了油门，轮胎摩擦地面发出刺耳的声音。

死去的年轻人和他们一起站在路边，催促着克劳斯和本不要让他逃之夭夭。不要让他逍遥法外。但他根本用不着担心；因为迭戈已经走到了车轮划过的马路上，另一只手也抽出来一把刀子。

本不知道是不是因为他的激情传到了克劳斯的心里，或者他们凑巧只是在同一秒开口说了同样的话；“动手吧，迭戈。”

迭戈丢出了那两把刀子，它们飞也似地划破车子的后胎。轮胎立马瘪了。

只是有一个小小的问题，男人从车子里出来了，手上还拿了一块金属玩意儿，他两手交错，咔嗒一声。显然他在车里还藏了一把枪。证据就是那玩意儿现在就在他的手里。而且还正指着他们。

“该走咯，该走咯，”克劳斯宣布。他们不约而同转身奔向车子然后把自己丢了进去，刚踩下油门儿男人就开枪了。

“轻松加愉快的公路旅行算是没戏了，”克劳斯一等他们逃出了射程就开始抱怨了。他瘫在座位上，头顶着靠背。“我们就不能有那么一次正经的，纯洁的，开心的，不会被人误认为是男友、乱伦或者卖春的时光吗？还有去他妈的世界末日...我说，我的要求也不算过分啊...”

“请告诉我你记住那车子的牌照了，”迭戈无视了克劳斯的牢骚。

“我记住了，”本在后座上说。

“本记住了，”克劳斯头也没回就替他说了。

“很好。谢啦本，”迭戈深吸了口气，瞥了眼后视镜就像是在看向本。“克劳斯，给警察打电话，告诉他们地址和车牌号。我们知道受害人的名字吗？他告诉你了吗？”

“托尼·哈里斯。”

“好的，”迭戈进入了条子、义警和英雄模式。“给他们打电话。让他们质问他托尼·哈里斯的去向。他会招供的。我敢肯定。”

克劳斯打了电话。然后车子里陷入了沉默。有点儿尴尬的沉默。

“和你俩一起简直是在玩大冒险，”本挖苦着咕哝。“乱伦男妓奇遇记。”

然后他开始放声大笑。

“别，本你不要，”克劳斯责备道，“你给我住口。别笑了。”

“他在笑个什么鬼啊？”迭戈呻吟。因为他心知肚明。本也一清二楚迭戈的心知肚明。

“他在笑那个男人以为我俩是乱伦卖花女，”克劳斯补充道。

“我他妈服了，”迭戈看了一眼克劳斯，本可以看到他正咧出一个难以置信的笑。“他妈的那人是怎么想的怎么会那么以为啊？”

“都是皮衣的错，”本立刻回答道。克劳斯明智地决定对这句话不予转述。

“可能是因为我们就是有...”克劳斯停住思索了一会儿。“那种感觉？”

公平地讲，的确有很多人将克劳斯和迭戈认作一对儿。本已经见识了很多次了。不过这次被当成一对儿乱伦的男妓倒是第一次。倒是新鲜。

“那种乱伦卖花女的感觉？”迭戈死气沉沉地说。“我不想要那种感觉。”

“哎，我也觉得我俩的那种感觉是不会有好结果的，亲爱的，”克劳斯说。“还是把乱伦的标签给卢瑟和艾莉森吧。”

“诶哟，”本笑着吹了个口哨。

“而且，”克劳斯继续道。他从来就不知道什么时候该住口，“我去哪，本去哪。所以准确地讲，乱伦的男妓应该是三人行才对。”

“哦不，噢，不，”本摇着手指否认，然后狠狠拍了克劳斯的后脑勺。“别把我扯进你俩那诡异假情侣的浑水里。”

克劳斯咯咯笑着。“看看现在咧着嘴的是谁？小本？”

显然，三个人一起。

而之后当他们发现那男人已经被抓住，并且已经因为谋杀托尼·哈里斯的罪名而被捕入狱时？正义的滋味是如此他妈的甜美。或许到头来，六号也不需要修好。或许，或许这才是他应该成为的英雄，想要成为的英雄；在幕后的工作，而不是染上浑身的血污。他，克劳斯还有迭戈已经不复从前，他们将罪犯送入的是监狱，也同样阻止了其他年轻人步托尼哈里斯的后尘的可能。尽管事情的起因是那个可笑的误会，伞学院的偶数组今夜依旧火力全开。

**七号**

凡妮雅对于被伞学院排除在外已经习以为常了——任务、合影、纹身、名气、友情以及和他们一起的游戏——这也是为什么她现在有了它们后，反倒觉得不知所措了。

而且他们确实在作出努力。他们都对她深感内疚，亏欠，渴望做出补偿。而且，一开始对待她时也有点儿谨慎。现在，既然她一开始被背叛和被排挤的愤怒也逐渐消散了，她自己的感情也被愧疚和伤心占据了。她伤心于自己的力量在未来所造成的那些毁灭，她也愧疚于自己所造成的伤害；尤其是她对艾莉森所做的。凡妮雅同样在哀悼；哀悼莱纳德·皮博迪，哀悼那个他所伪装出来的人的逝去，哀悼她所造成的死亡，哀悼妈妈和珀格，哀悼她以为自己一无是处的童年。她的父亲帮助她控制自己的力量时，本可以更尽力一点的。

唯一一个她不用习惯的是五号，因为回来的五号也一如既往，而他从前就和凡妮雅合得来；在其他哈格里夫斯家的孩子们偷溜出去找甜甜圈时叫她一起，他们以前还聊天儿，还有他消失之前她给他留的三文治。然后他回来了，他走了那么久，但他只需断弦再续，对待她也一如寻常，受伤时寻求她的安慰。他一点儿都不在乎那本书。这可能是最大的原因。他的评价是那很有胆量。

而艾莉森则是最不容易补偿的那个，因为到头来，她们俩都错待过彼此。艾莉森对莱纳德——哈罗德——没有看走眼，她当时也确实只想帮忙。而在凡妮雅差点杀了她后，她还在说服卢瑟把她从闭室里放出来。但，艾莉森也同样是那个让凡妮雅忘却关于她能力的记忆并且之后从未提起它的人。艾莉森在父亲死后所做的补偿为时已晚。但她至少做了努力。所以凡妮雅也在尝试补偿她，就像艾莉森也在同样如此。

卢瑟是她最难原谅的那个。一个当领袖的人有时候要做出一些不得人心的选择，这话确实。但他的选择是错的选择。骗了她还将她关起来，这个选择成了她力量爆发的导火索——她只模糊地记得当时的情况。她可以看出他现在心里也很愧疚，从他看她的眼神和他耷拉的肩膀可窥一二。不过她猜可能还有一部分原因是自责于身为领头人的自己的又一次失败。不过也正是因为这个，她决定原谅他。他们的父亲把他们扭曲成各种样子。他让凡妮雅以为她不过寻常，却让卢瑟以为自己非同寻常，让他以为自己至关重要，让他以为自己永远都得是伞学院的领头羊；这些年卢瑟因此受到了许多伤害，身体上的，感情上的，思想上的。也正是这个原因，凡妮雅和卢瑟才能一步步地走向谅解。但，距离她能真正信任他的那天，他们还有很长的路要走。

迭戈是被她的书伤得最深的人，也是在那之后最和她疏远的人。迭戈和凡妮雅在小时候就没怎么一起相处过。那时的迭戈是那么的想要成为第一，证明自己和卢瑟一样有价值——又一例他们父亲的扭曲训练的实证——而那时的凡妮雅泯然众人。迭戈很少关注她。然而尽管他貌似坚强，他却是和妈妈最亲近的，而她的书中的某些内容深深触怒了他。不只是那些写他自己的，还有描写他们自己的和妈妈的。凡妮雅现在知道了，那时迭戈说她是个累赘时，他其实更多地只是担心让她受到伤害，而不是嫌她碍事。迭戈的关心和在乎远比他表现出来的更多。这也是为什么，他一直在努力尝试架设维护那和她之间的脆弱桥梁。这也是为什么，她接受了他的努力。她同样也在努力，因为他依旧被她毁灭妈妈和珀格的景象所困。因为每次他提起他们的名字时，她都会感到愧疚在胸中郁结。

克劳斯则是各种意义上的，一项例外。她跟克劳斯甚至都谈不上认识，更别说一起相处了。她一直都很喜欢克劳斯，觉得他有趣儿；她那更平淡、更尴尬的性格总是在嫉妒他的机智敏捷；尤其是在小时候，他和其他人一样将她排除在外时。但现在她知道了，那时那些他因为他们父亲的训练所受到的创伤。这也可能是为什么相比于卢瑟和迭戈，她和他反而更容易磨合。他也和她一样，经常是其他人在做决定时潦草对待的对象，凡妮雅和他感同身受。他现在好像在尝试通过小小的玩笑和安静的陪伴来同她建立联系，还有耐心地帮她和本交流。这是个幼稚的策略，但也是个有用的策略。

凡妮雅在尝试和她所有的手足们恢复关系，就像他们自从重聚开始就一直在做的那样。不过话虽如此，只有那个逆转未来的任务才显得他们像一只队伍；平时，他们还是会分成几对儿，却很少有大家一起的时候。原因大概是他们间各式各样的分歧，或是独自行动的习惯。但凡妮雅对此仍抱有小小的希望，希望有一件事能让他们真的重聚。希望能有一件事能让她感觉——像他们一直在说服她的那样——他们是一家人。

这件事以最猎奇的方式发生了。

他们正一起走在大街上，一边互相抱怨着上一个任务，一边排成一队穿过马路，然后五号突然死死地站在路中央不动了。卢瑟差点儿撞到他身上，还好他在最后一秒停住了。尽管卢瑟与那个十三岁相比有副大个子，但五号有那种凛然不可侵犯的气场，寻常人根本走不进去。不过，这并没能阻止凡妮雅，艾莉森，克劳斯以及迭戈一连串儿地撞到了突然停住的卢瑟身上。

“干嘛啊，卢瑟？”迭戈抱怨着将自己从人类的肢体中解放了出来。

“问五，”卢瑟也是莫名其妙。

凡妮雅溜过卢瑟身旁，走到五号身边问道。“五？”她看着他。

五号却是在怒视着街对面。他们正站着的这条街一辆车都没有；显然是因为一场示威游行被封路了。人们的手上举着横幅，队伍逐渐靠近了。五号一句话也没说，他咬紧下颌，眯起了眼睛。

凡妮雅看向靠近了的横幅，注意到上面全是恐同反同的标语；原来是一场反LGBT游行。

“我们该走了大伙儿，”卢瑟警告道，恳求着他们别插手多事。

然而，克劳斯已经做好了插手的准备了。他和凡妮雅一样，一眼就注意到了横幅的标语。他使了个眼色然后走向了人群。

“哎狗屎，”迭戈嘟哝着跟上了他，其他人没办法也只得跟上了他。

“我好像认识他，”五号一边大踏步地向前走，一边冲身边跟着的凡妮雅说。她料想一场冲突是在所难免的了。五号指着队伍前面的一个男人说。“那个混蛋上周撞了我还说是我的错，说什么下一代毁了。”

“嗯，我们确实毁了，”凡妮雅指出。’我毁灭了他们’她心想。她的内心泛起一阵内疚。然后她将这波心潮推开了；抚平涟漪，别去理会，不要因为噪音而掀起海啸。

“那是未来啦，是未来，”五号摆了摆手。“而且我们会改变它的。”他的声音是如此的坚定，这让她稍觉安慰。

“所以那个男人怎么了？”她看着克劳斯的走向问道，迭戈想拉住他。而卢瑟和艾莉森只是谨慎地看着，平静地等着不可避免的冲突；估计是做好了控损的准备。

“他气不过我比他聪明，然后克劳斯和迭戈...”他停住了，脚步踉跄了一下，然后无辜地瞥了她一眼后又将视线转到了最前面克劳斯和迭戈的方向。“克劳斯和迭戈装成了我的父亲们。哦操，”然后他跑着追向克劳斯。凡妮雅跟上了他。

“克劳斯，我们走吧，”五号一追上他就严厉地说。

克劳斯冲他坏笑，眼神里闪过作怪的光。“但那样得多没意思？”

“克劳斯，那个人是...”五号想解释，但他已经太迟了。

“等等！我认识这俩人！”他想解释的人开口了，他指着克劳斯和迭戈责难道。“这俩个基佬用刀子吓唬我！还有那儿，”他将指头转向五号，“他俩满嘴喷粪的儿子。”

冲着面前的’同志情侣’以及他们的孩子，抗议者们爆发出了愤怒的高喊。

“别拿你的脏指头指着我你这个又大又臭的傻逼，”五号冲他厉声道。

卢瑟和艾莉森走来时，诋毁声纷至沓来，克劳斯和五号还在不停回嘴。迭戈也放弃了缓和场面，反而是做好了大闹一番的准备。凡妮雅则是努力无视着人群发出的尖刻的、难听的喊声，它们的震动让她难耐，让她想要操纵它们，然后凭此毁灭他们；尤其是这么下作的语言的对象是她的哥哥的时候，尤其是他们是为了帮五号的忙才装作一对儿的时候。但最让她无法自制的是，克劳斯是货真价实的LGBT，他爱过一个男人，也交往过许多。这让凡妮雅愤怒。尽管她并未有过任何实际行动，她同样有对女性产生过钦慕。

她的手足们一定都有同样的感觉，他们回护彼此。伞学院在抗议者们站成一列。此刻这个世界的伞学院甚至还未公布，但伞学院的七子——她相信本绝对也在和他们并肩——却在此时头一次真真正正地团圆了。

人群还在大喊着罪孽，以及克劳斯和迭戈不可能是五号真正的父母以及他们不能结婚，还有他们没有当父母的权利blah、blah。

“你们等着吧！”五号高喊道。他每次出声都会压过他们所有人。“还有不到二十年同性婚姻就会合法了！”

“不可能！”有人冲他们高喊。“你们爱信不信，”克劳斯喊道。他转过身，把迭戈推倒在了在自己怀中。他的企图明明白白地写在脸上。“反正到那个时候他就是我的丈夫了！”

“你敢...”凡妮雅听到迭戈发出了嘟哝，然而转瞬间就被克劳斯的吻淹没了。克劳斯搂着仰躺在他怀中的迭戈，在那一大群人面前来了个胜利之吻4。

“所以操你们的吧！”克劳斯生怕他们没有充分理解，最后还又补充了一句。由于靠得太近，迭戈的怒视变成了斗鸡眼。

人群，自然而然地，疯狂了。他们挥动着可憎的标语横幅涌了过来想要发泄他们可憎的愤怒。

凡妮雅闭上了眼睛捂住了耳朵，那涌来的恨意和愤怒让她应接不暇。她可以听到尖叫怒号咆哮啐声警笛近在咫尺。万千点滴地聚积...然后动摇。然后开始坠落。

“凡妮雅，停下，”卢瑟轻声喊道，然后他对其他人说，“想说的已经说完了，我们该走了。”然后凡妮雅就发现自己被卢瑟打横抱在了怀里。她没有反对。她需要的只是一点点安静，一点点平和，只需要卢瑟带她离开现场。卢瑟很强壮，他厚实的胸膛挡住了身后人群大部分的声音。

她张开眼睛，艾莉森正拽着五号。他还在不依不饶地滔滔不绝地骂着身后的人群，骂他们是傻逼智障的恐同老顽固，还冲他们竖中指。

她同样看到/听到了克劳斯也在破口大骂；“我们坚决支持同志双性恋还有军人...”就在此刻，迭戈像扛着大炮一样将他扛在肩上驮着他向前跑去，但他的动作并没能让克劳斯住嘴；“...和警察死人还有假乱伦！收养来的两个人根本不算乱伦！”他在迭戈的肩上尽可能地扭向卢瑟，冲他安详和蔼地解释了一下，“看？我是支持你们的，卢瑟，艾莉森。”凡妮雅听到卢瑟在克劳斯大声的演讲之下尴尬地清了清喉咙；“你们要是有意见，那你们赶紧滚吧！”

他们足足跑了一条街，艾莉森才敢放开依旧怒气冲冲的五号。从表情判断，他大概还正谋划着一场血淋淋的复仇。不过卢瑟和迭戈倒是没放下凡妮雅亦或是克劳斯。

“为啥凡妮雅就是公主抱？”克劳斯向迭戈抱怨。

“因为卢瑟比我壮，而且凡妮雅可比你轻的多得多了，”迭戈气喘吁吁地发着牢骚。

“你这未婚夫当的可真好，”克劳斯冲将他毫无爱意地放下的迭戈嘟哝道。“我们刚刚合作的不错吧？”克劳斯激动溢于言表。“我们可是好好耍了他们一顿。哦啦啦啦！”

稍晚之时，伞学院一行安全回到基地，情绪有了显著的冷静。克劳斯问，而且听上去是真的百思不得其解；“但为啥别人老是以为我和迭戈是一对儿呢？到底为啥就是没完没了呢？”

“到现在还不明白？“迭戈挖苦道，“大概是因为我们好几次任务都装成一对儿，要么就是五号每次想买咖啡的时候都说我俩是他家长。要么就是他们看到我不小心向你求婚？你刚刚还在一大群人反同抗议者面前宣布以后要和我结婚还亲了我。有啥灵感了吗？我是没啥想法了克劳斯，你说嘛；我说的这些理由算数吗？”

克劳斯靠在了椅背上，若有所思地昂起了头，“唔，好吧，你要是这样形容的话确实，”他思虑着同意道。“你说的可能确实有几分道理，小甜豆儿。可能确实。有道理。”

迭戈叹着气，显然彻底屈服在了命运之下。而凡妮雅，这么多年以来，头一次真心实意地大笑了起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 条条大路就在眼前1：原文The past is our oyster，译者怀疑是path的拼写错误，或者是译者理解有误请务必指点。


	3. 又是七次

**汽车旅馆的梅勒妮**

“你好。”

梅勒妮从她的填字游戏上抬起了头，汽车旅馆的接待台前等着六个人。她眨了眨眼睛。老天知道，干了这么多年，她接待过的奇客称得上是数不胜数，但面前这几个可能真的是她见识过的最花哨的一群人了。

他们中有一个又高又大的男人站在后面；和他的肩膀相比，他的脑袋可真小；他穿着一件宽大衣，身材是难以置信的壮实。他身旁站的女人有一头卷发，时尚得休闲而不平凡；她不像是那种会住汽车旅馆的类型。他们身前的男人的深色短发被耳边的一道白色伤疤分成了两半，他紧绷绷的衣服外系着一条背带，给我等下，上面挂的那些是刀子的柄吗？他身旁是一个娇小的女性，她有着深色的头发和苍白的肤色，而且好像还在躲避与梅勒妮的对视。还有一个满脸躁郁的小男孩；她从没在一个未成年的脸上看到过这种表情。而说‘你好’的那个人，站在这群人的正中，脸上的微笑不止是灿烂，甚至还有点儿疯狂。他化着妆，身材颀长。把他们单个拿出来，可能倒还算不上说是奇怪。但他们绝对是一起进来的，都是满脸疲惫劳累，身上还都带着淤青和尘土。她这辈子都没见到过像这样的一群人会聚到一起。

“府上可还有空房？”化着妆的男人问。

她挑起了眉毛。府上？这人原本是住的什么府啊？

她的视线飘向其他人。他们一齐回视她。对于这么一群风马牛不相及的人来说，她真的觉得他们的眼神有着诡异的雷同。

“我们确实还有些剩的，”她对那个化妆的男人说。“不过我不是很确定剩下的是不是单人房。”

“能帮我们看一下么，非常感谢。”

“当然了。要住几晚呢？”

他们互相交换着眼神。“三晚，”不知是何原因，小男孩替他们发话了。“三晚就足够了。”

“好的，当然了，”她犹豫着。他们其他人好像对于男孩替他们作决定的事实毫无触动，他都快比他们年轻——大概——整整一个辈分了？“让我看一下...”她取来登记簿，开始翻看起来。

她翻看时，这群人开始互相斗嘴了：

“这地儿也没啥不好的...”

“不好意思，你刚说没啥不好？府上个屁哦。”

“我反正随鸡巴便。啥地儿都比世界末日好，懂么。”一声咳嗽。“这当然是夸张的修辞啦。”

“我只想洗个澡睡一觉。随便哪都好。”

“再怎么说这地儿也比你住的那儿好，迭戈...”

“闭上你的狗嘴不然我就帮你闭上。”

“大伙儿，拜托，我们就不能...”

“哦你可住嘴吧...”

梅勒妮抬起了头。现在六个人没一个还在看她了。一个个都在忙着怒视对方。

“打扰一下？”梅勒妮不确定该不该开口。

他们立刻停下了争吵，然后又不约而同地一起转向她，一起挂上了他们自以为魅力非凡的礼貌微笑。只有那个高个儿女人的像模像样。

“我这里有三间可住三晚的房。”

“太好了，我们两人一起就行！”化着妆的男人高兴地说。“三确实是个幸运的数字呢。是吧艾莉森？”

“有一间是两张单人床...”梅勒妮举起一把钥匙。

“归我了，”小男孩伸着胳膊从她的手里拿过了钥匙。“我的哥哥...”他挥手指向身后的大只男。“会负责登记和财务的。”他转身看向他们。“凡妮雅，我今天能忍受的兄弟姐妹只剩你了。要来吗？”

那个小个子女人——凡妮雅——点了点头。“好啊，”她说。“我要先洗澡。”

他沉沉叹息，但也没有很不爽的样子。“行吧。我们走吧。”然后他们走了。

梅勒妮一向热衷于探究她的客人们的谜团，她喜欢猜测他们是不是一对儿，还是只是朋友，或者是家人。她喜欢这样的难题，就像她热衷于那些难解的填字游戏。这组人像是一个不小的挑战。但现在她知道他们中至少有三个人是兄弟或者姐妹的关系了。这倒是让她意想不到。他们长得各不相同。不过，显然那个大个子，小孩儿还有小个子女人是一家子。啊哈。她看向剩下的人。说真的，他们可能都是兄弟姐妹的关系，可能都是收养来的或者其他的什么情况。但不知怎的，她尝到了其他的一些感觉。

梅勒妮曾见过各式的人等在这张接待桌前；许多装作不是一对儿的人都曾站在她的面前，或是装作对彼此不感兴趣，或是装作不是来办事儿的。见识了那么多之后，她已经很擅长辨析他们了。

老大男和高个女人，他俩绝对有情况。她敢肯定。从他俩站着的时候胳膊互相贴靠就能看出。

“这个是一张超大床...”她说道，想要验证自己的猜测是否正确。

果不其然，老大男扭捏着说道，“我觉得要不我俩住这个？艾莉森？我猜你俩估计是想一起的？”他冲剩下的两个男人问。

“那还用说，”化着妆的男人将胳膊环到了另一个的脖子上，“你俩加油干吧！一起睡觉吧！要是迭戈和我那可就不止一起睡觉了，是吧亲爱的？”

他的口气里满满的暗示。就算另一个男人——迭戈——不停发着牢骚，他也没有抗拒他身上的胳膊。这让梅勒妮觉得...要是老大男和潮女——艾莉森——是一对儿，那是不是就是说剩下的两个男人，迭戈和化妆男，也是一样的不清不楚？很有可能。

老大男更扭捏了。“艾莉森？”他问。

艾莉森只是耸了耸肩冲他笑笑，相比开心更多的是烦恼。“好啊，”她的声音有些粗粝，好像她有点儿嗓子痛似的。梅勒妮瞄了一眼她的脖子，注意到她戴着一条环式贴颈的项链。“一起吧。”

于是老大男走向梅勒妮的桌子，粗壮的胳膊还不小心碰到迭戈和化妆男，以至于化妆男松开了搂着的迭戈冲他尖声抗议。

“可以请你用’哈格里夫斯’的名字登记吗？”他问，“这些应该就够了吧？”他在桌上放下一小叠现金。

梅勒妮收起钞票随意数了数。她点了点头。“这些够了。”她把房间的钥匙递给老大男。

“好样的卢瑟，”迭戈自豪地说，“你还是会数数的嘛。”

老大男——卢瑟——不轻不重地打了迭戈一下胳膊，但他是个大家伙，这一下打得迭戈一个趔趄。

“注意一下你的力气啊大家伙...”化妆男一边推搡着迭戈帮他站直一边嘘声道。他拍打着迭戈的样子更像是在对他上下其手，迭戈甩着肩膀将他抖开了。

等卢瑟和艾莉森走后，梅勒妮的面前就只剩下耐心等着的化妆男和迭戈了。

她是真不知道这俩到底是不是一对儿，但她不想胡乱猜测，以防万一。

“两张床？”她试探道。

“你怎么知道的？”化妆男冲她露齿而笑。“好吧，”他伸出胳膊搂住迭戈。“其实说实话，俩男人睡一张床上也不是什么坏事。”

他的意思是他俩有一个是同志？还是说他们只要一张双人床就够了？不管怎样，梅勒妮检查了一下册子。然后她皱起了眉毛；簿子上满是红叉。

“妈的，”她抬头看向他们，“不好意思两位，我以为还剩一个两张床的房间呢，但好像正好在我换班前被人订走了。现在只剩一间超大床的房了。”

“到现在，”迭戈说，倒不像是在冲她。“我是真的不意外了。”然后他看向她。“至少告诉我有沙发。”

“当然了，”她说。“这样安排你们可以吗？”

“一张大床么？简直像是天堂了，”化妆男过誉道。“多谢你的帮忙。”他接过她手中的钥匙。

他们离开接待处时，梅勒妮无意中听到化妆男说，“好了迭戈，沙发？别装了。正经点。现在可是互摸的好时机啊。”

“克劳斯，”迭戈小声抗议道，“乖一点，”然后梅勒妮收到了他转身对她的尴尬一瞥。

化妆男——克劳斯——只是冲他露出了蠢蠢的揶揄的笑，他们走向大门，“哦亲爱的，那样得多没意思啊？”

汽车旅店的桌前只剩梅勒妮了，她依旧是一头雾水。那两个年轻人到底是钢铁直男还是搅作一团？因为她不知怎么地，就是知道，他们不是直就是基，绝对没有两者之间的含糊。他们说的话只有两种解读；要么是在玩笑打屁要么是诚实得胆大包天。不管怎样，这群哈格里夫斯家的要在这儿呆三天。还有很多时间供她观察和猜测。

她重操起了她的填字游戏。

——————

“你简直是在拿它作乐，”迭戈抱怨着。他把包丢在了将会是他未来三天的床铺的沙发上，克劳斯是绝对不会放弃睡床的。克劳斯绝对是宁愿一起睡也不会抛弃床的。迭戈对此一清二楚。所以迭戈为了避免和那个会在晚上变成考拉的克劳斯睡在一起，最后还是选择了沙发。

“哎呀拜托啦迭戈，你不也觉得挺有意思的嘛，”克劳斯躺倒在了床上，然后呼出沉沉一声叹息。“真的还挺舒服的。唉，真不错。”

“诶，是啊，”迭戈嘀咕着从包里取出来几件干净衣服。“你就一个人乐吧。”

“这屋子可是足够两个人睡的哦，老哥，”克劳斯发表了不同看法。他拍着身边空着的床铺。然后他又瞥了眼房间的另一侧。“要是算上本的话，足够三个人的。”

“不算本，”迭戈说完，看了一眼他推测应该是本所在的地方。“我无意冒犯，本。但我猜你是不睡觉的。”

“他说你猜的很对，”克劳斯回答道，他对于充当中间人的这项工作已经习以为常了，“而且你现在判断他的位置简直准得出奇。我俩都很为你自豪，迭戈。”

“行啦，行啦。”迭戈翻了个白眼。“你要是睡床，我就要先洗澡。”

“成交，”克劳斯嘟哝着，话音未落他的睡眼就已合成一线了。

——————

一阵扯皮声引得梅勒妮从她的每日填字上抬起头来。看来是哈格里夫斯家的回来过夜了。

“别逼我把你送回自己的房里呆着年轻人！”克劳斯冲那个学生仔斥责道，事实却是他和迭戈跟着他的脚后跟，好像小孩儿才是管事儿的人似的。

“我自个儿就能回房。你今天真是烦够我了。”

“行了年轻人！你被禁足了！回你自己的房间去。”

“我真他妈乐意至极呢。混球儿们明天早晨再见咯。”

“其实你爱死我们了吧，五！”克劳斯在小孩儿身后喊道。他们叫他...五？

“真是我的不幸，”小孩儿说着走向他的房间。

“噢，”克劳斯激情洋溢。“他爱我们呐，迭戈。”

梅勒妮看着克劳斯扭头凑到迭戈跟前，满眼浓情蜜意地看着他。就像一直自从梅勒妮见到克劳斯以来的那样。

“别把我搅和进来，克劳斯。”

“但...”

“别逼我。小心我叫你晚上睡沙发...”

这听上去仿佛是情人间的打情骂俏，还用晚上罚去睡沙发作为威胁。而且他们和那个小孩说话的口气就好像他是他们的...什么来着？儿子？但那个孩子不是卢瑟和凡妮雅的弟弟吗？这他妈怎么可能嘛？这组哈格里夫斯就是个谜。

“别嘛迭戈，我会很乖哦。我保证。”

一锤定音。百分百的啪啪啪。

“老天克劳斯你别，你说的就好像...”迭戈瞥了眼门口发现梅勒妮在听。“算了。已经太迟了。”

不对，等下。百分百的钛金直。

——————

“看来今天一帆风顺咯，”汽车旅馆的小屋中，本栖于桌上讽刺道。

“亲爱的六，我想说你不擅长讽刺，但我不能，”克劳斯瘫在沙发上说。“你该死的怎么阴阳怪气起来这么熟练啊。”

本以白眼珠作为回应。

“至少等明天的明天我们就可以走了，”克劳斯把湿毛巾盖在自己的额前躺在了沙发上，毛巾半覆着他的眼睛。“感谢上帝至少人生还有这么些许安慰。”

“我以为你不会抱怨和家人一起旅游呢。”

“你觉得这是旅游？”克劳斯埋冤道。“这是任务。我宁愿和家人度假。或者和家人在基地呆着。我们都想。所以大家才都这么，”克劳斯的手胡乱地在头顶挥了挥。“紧绷绷的。所以迭戈才’想出去走走’。真是经典的义警标志，大晚上的揣着心事出去遛弯，简直了。”

“他今天很难过，”本说。

“我知道。”

“他会不爽你占他的沙发的。”

“他有床睡怎么会不爽。”

本挑起眉毛一脸得色，然后他叉着胳膊向后靠去。“你要是想的话，真是可以贴心得不行呢。”

“你怎么每次都像是出乎意料的样子，”克劳斯愤愤然。

确实克劳斯平时一副疯疯癫癫的样子；男人脸上搭着毛巾躺在旅馆的床上，眼妆被水晕成了大熊猫的黑眼圈。但他的善良从未超乎本的意料。克劳斯是个善心的人。

“你知道的，才不是呢，”本责备道。

“是啊，”克劳斯喃喃道。“我知道。”

克劳斯睡着了。只剩本等着迭戈回来。

迭戈终于回来了。他一开门就看到了沙发上睡着的克劳斯。

“他真的舍己为人，哈？”迭戈轻声说。

本皱着眉毛看向他，然后本僵住了。迭戈看着的方向一点儿没错，他确实在对他说话。

“为了家人牺牲小我，”迭戈说。“不过和你一比就不算什么了，是吧？”

本冲他眨着眼睛。这是第一次迭戈不用克劳斯翻译和他交流。迭戈就是知道本在。这让本的胸中涌起阵阵暖流，眼角泛起丝丝热意。

“你也一样，不是么，”本的声音颤抖。就算迭戈看不到他也听不到他，他也不在意。

“晚安本，”迭戈轻轻说。然后他走到沙发旁给克劳斯盖了张毯子。然后他走向大床。

——————

“早上好啊梅勒妮！”克劳斯还没进门儿就冲梅勒妮招呼道。

“早上好，哈格里夫斯先生，”梅勒妮向克劳斯致意。“您也是，哈格里夫斯先生，”梅勒妮斗胆以此向迭戈问好。

他们没有纠正她。哈。所以说他俩也是兄弟了。这说得通，有可能这一堆哈格里夫斯都是收养来的。也有可能，另一种情况，卢瑟、克劳斯、凡妮雅还有那个小孩儿是兄弟姐妹，迭戈和艾莉森是克劳斯和卢瑟的家属，这样也说得通。而迭戈和克劳斯就不是兄弟而是伴侣的关系了。而最荒谬的是，她到现在还一点儿头绪都没有。

“你知道么梅勒妮，他昨天晚上让我睡沙发诶，”克劳斯冲她发着牢骚。“一点儿都不舒服。”

“确实，毕竟，沙发不是用来睡觉的，哈格里夫斯先生。床才是。”

“是啊已经有人验证过了。床舒服多了。迭戈也这么觉得。”

百分百的基。

“迭戈不觉得，”迭戈反驳道。“迭戈今天晚上就回沙发。”

百分百的直。

“我深表怀疑哦，宝贝儿。”

百分百的鬼才知道。

——————

克劳斯骤然惊醒，他抓着羽绒被喘着气。

“克劳斯，”本的声音急切。“你没事吧？”

克劳斯眨了眨眼睛，甩开了梦中的残影，那些尖叫的脸庞。

“克劳斯，”沙发上的迭戈也醒了。“你没事吧？”

“你俩就没有，不异口同声的时候么。”克劳斯嘟哝着躺回到了枕头上。“你们确定你俩没有心灵感应吗？”

“我倒是想，”迭戈和本说。两个声音妈的分毫不差。本笑了一声。

“你俩简直可爱得要人老命，可惜你都听不到，迭戈，”克劳斯抱怨道。

“别跑题，”迭戈责备道。“你是不做噩梦了？”

“你要是管一群尖叫着的死人脸叫噩梦的话，我现在就在噩梦里呢。还好啦。我习惯了。”

“那真是...太惨了。”

“我能说啥，我就是个惨人，迭戈。你能怎么办？”克劳斯闭上了眼睛，但那些脸依旧还在哀嚎着他的名字。“恶给我闭嘴，”他呻吟着，食指和拇指捏住了鼻梁。“滚开。”

“你是在说他们还是在说我？”克劳斯感到床垫沉了沉，迭戈爬到他身边问。就像他一直以来那样，当一个好哥哥，提供以无声的支持。

“当然是他们了，”克劳斯摸索着抓住迭戈搂住了他。“怎么也不会是你的，迭戈。你，你可不能走。”

迭戈轻轻哼声却没有动。克劳斯就这么抱着他。

“你要是摸我，流口水，或是冲我硬，我就直接回沙发。”

“没有啦，没有啦。我保证，”克劳斯嘟哝着，他勾起一抹笑，感激于迭戈的活跃气氛。“呆着就好。呆着。”

“那好吧，我呆着。”

克劳斯抹着黑伸手拍了拍他的头顶。“乖孩子。”

“你要再敢这么干我就把你踢下床，听见了？”

克劳斯无视了他，扭动着把额头埋在了迭戈的肩膀上。

“晚安克劳斯，”片刻沉默后，迭戈轻声道。“晚安本。”

“晚安你俩，”克劳斯喃喃回答，更深沉的睡意拉扯着他沉入更平和的安眠。

“晚安大家，”本在黑暗中说。

早晨，迭戈醒来时发现身上缠了一只章鱼般的克劳斯；都快比得上本的触手了。要表扬迭戈的是，他并没有发牢骚。唔，至少是等克劳斯醒来然后把他踢飞到床下面之前。

——————

“梅勒妮，你不会相信的，我昨晚上睡了这辈子睡过的最好的一觉，”克劳斯的脑袋出现在了接待台前。

梅勒妮露齿而笑，她很高兴见到他。她倒是有点可惜这群神秘的哈格里夫斯今天早晨就要走了。“我很欣慰，哈格里夫斯先生。”

“而且现在想想，可真是费了那么多劲儿才把迭戈搞上我的床！”克劳斯欢快地把三把钥匙放到了她的桌上。“多谢款待，梅勒妮女士！”然后这混蛋就溜了。

她想就这么喊他回来，就这么问他：你俩到底是基还是直？但那样太不专业了。于是她只是看着那群哈格里夫斯互相推搡着钻进那个奇丑无比的厢式车里，然后他们开动汽车驶向远方。

她是如此沉浸于分析克劳斯和迭戈的关系，以至于直到五分钟后，她才意识到，握着方向盘的是那个小孩儿。

  
**高中的哈娜**

身为一位学生代表，在供新生参观的校园开放日看到一位像是有点儿迷路的家长时，上前提供帮助是哈娜的责任。

“嗨，有什么我可以帮忙的吗？”她问他。

“哎。我好像找不到我的...孩子了，”他尴尬地说，满脸愧疚。他很好看，像是有拉丁血统；他有深色的头发和年轻帅气的脸庞，还有一道与她的学校相比酷多了的伤疤。

“没事的，我碰上这样的活动也经常溜号的，”她通情达理地说，“去新学校的时候没有家长跟着要帅气多了，你懂的。”

男人微微皱眉。“说实话，我不懂。我上的都是寄宿学校。而且不管怎样我都是最帅的那个。”他绽开一抹笑。一抹非常迷人的笑。要是哈娜是直的话，她八成已经为之倾倒了。

她笑了。“他喜欢的是什么科目呢？他可能去哪个部门参观？”

“科学；世界还有月球啦...还有其他星球。那些玩意儿。他还喜欢数学方程，真正的那种数学。而且他还挺老成的，所以图书馆也有可能。他在...我们之前住的时候很想念看书。那里的书他都翻遍了，所以...”

“我理解，”哈娜同意道，“我之前呆的那个镇子一本儿新书都没。我得逼我爸隔几个月就带我去附近的城里一趟。你要是觉得他去了图书馆的话，我可以领你过去。我们学校的图书馆很不错，而且...”

“嘿女基佬！”一个声音喊道。哈娜窘迫地僵住了，她看向不远处站着嘲笑她的克里·尼克森和他的朋友们。“我不觉得他想要你这种人带他参观。我可以帮你忙，先生。”克里显然是觉得这个家长酷到足以给他带来光荣，显然是觉得这个家长在知道哈娜是个女同时会心生厌恶。她已经因为这个受过很多欺负了。

她的脸色一下子沉了。然而，她面前那位年轻的家长的脸色，却凝为了冷硬的坚石。他的视线飘向了她身后，她情不自禁地转头看去。只有不远处一个衣着古怪身材修长的男人，他正尖利地盯着克里和他的朋友。

“免了，”那位年轻的家长的话勾回了她的注意力，他在对克里说。“我觉得能有我们这种人给我带路挺满足的。”他看向那个衣着夸张的男人然后伸出了手。“走吧，克劳斯，这位好心的小姐要带我们去图书馆，看看能不能抓到我们的费五鼠呢。”

哈娜不敢置信地盯着，年轻的家长冲她挤了挤眼睛，然后他的伴儿——克劳斯——靠在他身侧与他十指交扣。

“噢真不错，”克劳斯浮夸地示意。“请带路吧，年轻的女士。”

他们丢下哑口无言目瞪口呆的克里和他的朋友，哈娜从没有感觉过像现在这么感激涕零。

“你叫什么名字？”克劳斯一边跟着她问道。

“哈娜。”

“很高兴认识你，哈娜。我是克劳斯，这是迭戈。你不要理那些蠢材，知道么？”

那两个年轻人跟在她身边闲庭信步地穿过人群和他们的瞩目，一点也不担心，一点也不害怕，也一点儿都不在乎。

“会好起来的，”迭戈对她说，“等到了以后。人类会进步的。”

哈娜瞄了一眼他们牵着的手，他们的手腕上有两枚如出一辙的伞状纹身。就在这时，她下了决定。无论他们说的未来是不是真的，她都要为之努力；传播思想，传递信念，让人们多一点宽容。

——————

“你他妈去哪了啊？”克劳斯质问终于屈尊俯就自己回来的五号。他们在图书馆等了足足半个珍贵的克劳斯时。

“确保未来该发生的事情照常发生，在未来，”五号翻了个白眼。“不然呢。我倒是想找你们帮忙，你俩又不知道跑哪去了。所有的活儿都得我一个人干。你俩去哪了啊？”

“迭戈在维护LGBT+的权益，简直潇洒加帅气。”克劳斯情不自禁地用能淹死一只鲸的溺爱看着迭戈。对于一个整天板着脸愤世嫉俗的人来说，每次他路见不平就拔刀相助的举动简直太可爱了。

“哦是么？”五号不像是很感兴趣的样子。

“没什么啦，”迭戈对克劳斯的赞誉耸肩以对。“只是帮助一个学生建立自信罢了。”

天呐，迭戈可能快成了克劳斯的柏拉图式的此生挚爱了。

“你说的很大声诶，”本告诉他。迭戈小小地、傻傻地弯起了嘴角，五号嗤笑出声。“而且我有点不爽我竟然不是你的柏拉图式的此生挚爱诶，”本补充道。

“你是我柏拉图式的来世挚爱，阿本，”克劳斯告诉他。

“所以本嫉妒了么？”五号了然地说，脸上依旧挂着调笑，然后他的表情又严肃了起来。“那个学生是谁？”

“哈娜...阿玛莉？她好像说她姓这个？”

五号顿住了，他挑起了眉毛。“你确定？”

“是啊。”

五号从肩膀上挂着的皮书包里抽出一本书。“这是为什么我知道今天的事件举足轻重。这本书是我为了任务从未来带回来的，”他打开书然后将它拍在桌上。“看这个，”他指着一页年鉴，时间是几年之后。

那页年鉴是哈娜·阿玛莉的，下方的引言是’别理蠢材。未来会更好。人类会进步。’旁边是一个小小的伞状标志。

“这是你们？”五号半是责难半是惊奇。

“要是是的话怎样？”克劳斯叉起了胳膊，自豪于迭戈和自己帮助那个被其他学生嘲笑的姑娘的举动有如此深刻的影响。

那时，克劳斯听到了那些嘲笑，他一时间只有惊讶地站着，还有些受伤。他想起了许多年前曾遭到过的那些谩骂。他现在是水火不侵了，但很久以前，那些恶言依旧带着伤人的毒刺。迭戈显然是注意到了克劳斯和哈娜的不高兴，因为他立马就采取行动了。他真是有一颗美丽心灵。有时候感情比较迟钝？确实。但还是很美好的心灵。

也有可能，鉴于他和退伍老兵打架的历史，是因为迭戈害怕克劳斯会发飙，然后小题大做，然后开始和高中生干架，所以他决定出手干预。也许这样最好，真的，因为克劳斯除非气得不行的话，是不会变成上述那样儿的。实例一：他可没和其他的退伍老兵打架。

“因为那个姑娘，”五号说，“因为她在未来对于同志权益会有巨大的号召力和影响力。”

克劳斯扭头看向表情震惊的迭戈。“我有没有告诉过你，”克劳斯决定告诉他。“你是我最好的假老公了？”

五号把书丢回到了双肩包中。“你俩别腻歪了好么？我们得走了。”

“不过你嘛，”克劳斯转身面对五号，“你是我最差劲的假儿子了。”

“你只有过我这么一个假儿子。现在闭上嘴赶快。除非必要我真是不想再装成一个中学生了。”

“最最差劲的儿子了，”克劳斯加以确认。他冲迭戈露齿而笑，然后两人跟着五号走出了学校。

“不过虽然说不是为了任务，”五号没有回头。“你们今天做的还挺不错的。我为你俩自豪。”

“噢，”克劳斯一手捧心，他冲迭戈忽闪着睫毛。“他为我俩自豪诶，迭戈。我们让老头子自豪诶！我收回我之前说的话。他绝对是我最好的爷爷/弟弟/儿子了。”

**湖畔的卢克**

在所有那些他们搞得一败涂地的任务里，这次大概是涂得最快的一次。也可能是涂得最戏剧化的一次。

而最让人沮丧的是，本这次除了跟着克劳斯看戏之外，什么忙都帮不上。

他们去的是一个湖边，和无数它的同类一样，它吸引了许多来这里度周末的人。他们来这里野餐、太阳浴、游泳或是划船。湖边有各式华丽的别墅和精致的小屋，排排船屋点缀湖畔。显然，雷金纳德·哈格里夫斯是其中一间湖边别墅的主人。

他小时候带他们来过这里吗？没有。他当然没有了。娱乐的时间只有周六的半小时；’中午到午后’，是亲爱的老爹的原话。他从来没带他们度过假。他只会带他们执行任务。他们从没放过假。他们从来不知道还有这么一个地方。

他们一知道还有这么个地方存在，立马就决定前来参观。在无穷无尽的任务中小小地放松一下，以及到房子里去寻找些答案；说真的，这是一次再正常不过的伞学院外出了。可惜，其中娱乐的时间被大大地缩短了，拜那些疯子时间士兵所赐。他们和未来那会儿本在伊卡洛斯剧院帮忙处理的那些如出一辙。

他们因此被分开了；卢瑟，迭戈，艾莉森，五号还有凡妮雅去了鬼知道什么地方，本和克劳斯狂奔在湖边，本竭尽全力跟着克劳斯的脚步。

传来几声枪响，湖边的民众开始恐慌了。克劳斯夺路狂奔的景象大概是雪上加霜。

然后他们听到了一声喊叫。

“那是？”克劳斯猛地停住了，要不是克劳斯没注意，本早就撞到他身上了。幸好如此，本只是从他体内穿过，在他的面前刹车了。

“是迭戈？”本补充道。

他们一齐转身看向那座湖边的别墅。迭戈正站在贴着湖面的甲板边缘，丢着刀子。

这景象太古怪太奇妙了，湖边不少人也开始看向他。从远处看来，他简直是有勇无谋的典范；用刀子对抗枪支。不过在近处观察，在人群难以企及的距离可以看到迭戈以完美的精确命中了每一个目标。

他们都发过誓，不会在公众面前泄露任何能力，因为他们仍旧在过去，而过去版本的他们甚至都还没有公之于众。他们需要保持低调，一星半点的怀疑都可能会让过去版本的老爹和过去版本的自己发现真相，而引用五号的名言；’那样可真就彻底完鸡巴蛋了。’所以这也是为什么，本不能像在伊卡洛斯剧院那样，借由克劳斯来向拿枪的人释放他的力量。他们得在不引起注意的前提下办事儿。

而迭戈上蹿下跳的，从远处看简直像是他妈的在跳舞，他吸引了太多人的视线了。

没过一会儿他吸引到的视线就更多了。其中一个人举枪向他射击，他踉跄了一下，然后摇摇晃晃地掉下木板掉到了几米之下的湖水中。

“我的天哪！”一人一鬼的身后，某人歇斯底里地尖叫道。

但谁都比不过克劳斯的歇斯底里。

“迭戈！”克劳斯尖声喊道，他扯着外套开始向水面狂奔。

“他可以憋气的，”尽管和他一样担忧，本还是跟着他安慰道。他猜这一景象很可能让克劳斯想起了越南和戴维，想起了他无能为力的那个枪伤。迭戈还没死，不然的话克劳斯会知道的，会看到的。但亲爱的老天哪可千万别是哪里的致命伤；别让他死。

“但他要是昏迷了呢？”克劳斯扑到了湖水中。

那...那确实有可能。本根本不清楚要是不能控制憋气的话，迭戈能不能在水下存活。要是那枚子弹打到什么关键的器官的话...本跟着克劳斯一起扑了进去——一点儿水花都没激起——两人开始游向落水的方向。

他们到了地方的时候，距离迭戈落水已经有好一会儿了。他们向下深潜。在水面下，远离人群的视线，本释放了力量，两人合力而行，生平头一次，触手们用在了救人的地方。然后它带着三人浮向水面，赶在浮出水面前，本和触手们消散了。和本一起冒出头，克劳斯小小地欢呼了一声，他们成功把迭戈拖到水面了。

迭戈醒着，但脸色有点儿憔悴，还有点儿震惊。

“我抓到你了！”克劳斯抓着迭戈搂着他。“我接住你了。”

“你知道我是不会淹死的对吧？”迭戈抱怨道，他的话里呛着水声。“我可以憋气的。”

“但你被枪打到了诶！”克劳斯辩驳道，他瞥了眼上面的甲板，拿枪的人都不见了。

“他们开黑枪，”他说，“打到的是我肩膀。我又不是要死了。”

本长长地，长长地舒了一口气。准确地讲是做了个相似的动作，毕竟，话说回来，死人是不会呼吸的。

“那你本来是有可能的嘛，”克劳斯抗议道，他看了眼水中晕开的血迹。“还是先把你带上岸吧。”迭戈企图反抗，但被克劳斯打断了，“你就信我一回，不行么？”

迭戈踢着水看向他，他看到了本所看到的东西；真真切切的惊慌于迭戈被枪击中然后倒下的景象，就算迭戈活生生地在他面前也无法抹消。

“我信你，”迭戈终于同意了。

“很好，”克劳斯将迭戈没受伤的胳膊搭在肩上，然后兴高采烈地补充道；“好了，迭戈，你游吧！记得跟着我，好吗？”

费尽力气，以及来自本的些许帮助，他们终于回到岸上了。克劳斯拖着迭戈把他仰天放在了浅滩上，然后克劳斯俯下身，将嘴巴贴上了另一只嘴巴。

“等一下妈的这是什么？”本和迭戈一起吼道；

“干什么呢你！给我下去。”

克劳斯的嘴唇悬停在迭戈的上方，他的头发湿答答地黏着额头，眼影和妆晕了满脸，有一些还顺着他的脸颊往下流。他的表情奸诈狡猾，声音大到只有两个人能听到，“他们看到你在水里呆了都快一年了，迭戈，你想让他们以为你刚刚是一直在憋气？不能泄露超能力的秘密，记得么？”

“但...”

“你想危害到我们的整个任务吗？”

“他说的有点儿道理，迭戈，”本补充道。

“本说我说的对。”

“本他妈的当然会了。”

克劳斯的手捧在他们的嘴边，有效地掩住了迭戈的嘟哝和他们的对话，然后他装模作样地做了一遍人工呼吸，又直起身比划起了心肺复苏的样子，然后又是一遍嘴对嘴。本得承认，这样的策略很有用，在安全距离张望着的人们像是都被糊弄过去了，他们焦急而专注地看着这场闹剧和表演。

“你的活儿已经办完了，”不到三十秒，迭戈就对着又凑过来的嘴唇低吼道。“放开我，克劳斯。”

然而，克劳斯，却另有一番主意。他松开迭戈，坐直身体。“你不能这样！”克劳斯的哀号盖过了迭戈的嘶声抗议。“还没到你说再见的时候！”

“等下，”本眨着眼睛琢磨着这句耳熟的话。“我他妈的天哪克劳斯，你刚是...你刚是引用了泰坦尼克号的台词么？！”1

克劳斯咧出了一个顽皮的笑。

——————

卢克本来正舒舒服服地和朋友们在宁静祥和、阳光明媚的午后湖边消磨时间。然后情况就急转直下了。第一声枪响将他从暖阳下的小睡中惊醒了，第二声让他从地上爬了起来，心跳如擂鼓。

“那是啥？”罗茜和其他人在他身边惊慌失措地团成一团。“那是...那是枪声吗？”

他们一惊一乍地看着那个男人从湖边一座别墅逃出来后沿着湖畔飞奔。卢克和他的朋友们决定逃跑了，他们周围的人紧张地交谈着，有的人已经往自己车子的方向跑了。但他们紧接着看到那个逃跑的男人停住脚步转头向别墅的方向看去。那个男人、卢克、卢克的朋友们以及其他还有闲工夫看戏的人都看到了别墅靠水面的木板上，一个男人被枪打中了，然后他落到了下方的湖水里。他们大气都不敢出地看着那个之前夺路狂奔的男人掉了个头，一头扎进水里游向他落水的朋友。过了相当长的一段时间，他们才看到他拖着他的朋友冒出了水面。他们不确定该不该继续之前逃跑的决定，于是犹豫着继续看着俩人游回岸上。

卢克想要帮忙，但他羞愧地发现自己被吓得动弹不得，心都快跳到嗓子眼儿了。他又想逃跑，又想上前帮忙，又想离明显是开枪的人的目标的那个男人越远越好。他的朋友们以及其他人显然也是同样的纠结。因为他们都在看着那个男人，他的脸上道道黑色的水渍，头发湿哒哒地贴着头骨和眼边，他将他受伤的朋友放到了浅滩上。他们离的距离太远了，根本看不出受伤的男人有没有醒着，或是还有没有呼吸。化妆男开始做起了心肺复苏，他们的疑问得到了解答。

他的动作急切而慌张。显然他非常关心那个受伤的人。

而最让人痛惜的是，脸上道道黑泪的男人最后直起身哀号道“还没到你说再见的时候！”

卢克的心都被揪紧了。化着妆的男人表情悲痛欲绝，唯恐失去他的所爱。然后，他这辈子见过的最浪漫的场面出现了；

“听我说，迭戈，”化着妆的男人伸手捧住了他面前的脸庞，对他信誓旦旦地说道，“听我说，迭戈。你会活下去的。知道吗？你不会就这么死的！不会在这种地方。不会像这样！你明白吗！遇见你是我这辈子最美好的事情，迭戈！活下去！别放弃！别撒手！”

卢克快被他所目睹的这么生猛浓郁的感情呛到了。

然后黛西说，“那听上去有点儿像是泰坦尼克号里的台词啊。”

“我不在乎，”罗茜回答道。“简直浪漫死了。”

卢克没看过泰坦尼克号。那部片子是几年前上映的，有好多人都在说它有多么棒多么惊心动魄，特效有多真实。它还破了记录；成本最高的电影；最受赞誉的电影。但卢克觉得它不适合自己，他不是那种随大流的人，所以他从没看过它。所以他得同意罗茜。这太烂俗了，但也确实浪漫死了。

——————

本能做的只有带着无穷的乐子站在边儿上，看着克劳斯唤醒迭戈，继续着自己的表演；“听我说，迭戈。你会活下去的。知道吗？你不会就这么死的！不会在这种地方。不会像这样！你明白吗！遇见你是我这辈子最美好的事情，迭戈！活下去！别撒手！别放弃！”

”你他妈的在说些什么啊克劳斯？”迭戈咬牙切齿道。

本努力憋着笑。老天哪，为了不伤到迭戈的感情，他真的很努力了。但他最后还是笑了个丢盔卸甲屁滚尿流。

“够了。放开我，克劳斯，”迭戈抗议道。

“我是不会放手的，迭戈！”克劳斯夸张地半趴在他的身上啜泣道。“我永远都不会放手的！”

就在此刻，迭戈终于忍不住了。他突然咳嗽着坐直了身体，一副落水后的人苏醒的样子。他同样故意在此过程中给了克劳斯狠狠一脑门儿。本很确定他是故意的；他看到迭戈眯着的眼睛中闪烁的复仇火光了。

“迭戈！”克劳斯哭着搂住了迭戈，一边隐晦地揉着被迭戈撞到的额头。

“我想说我同情你，但你说实话是自作自受，”本告诉他。

克劳斯越过迭戈还在渗血的肩膀冲他坏笑。

“我们得给他包扎，”本提醒克劳斯。

克劳斯松开了迭戈，检查了一下他的肩膀，然后解开了自己那竟然还奇迹般地还挂在脖子上的围巾。“我们得给它包起来，”克劳斯说，“好么？”

迭戈锋利的瞪视软化了些许，片刻之后就又被克劳斯用力系在他伤口周围的围巾激起来了。

远处突然传来一阵嘈杂，本一下警觉了。但那不是枪声。本瞪着围观的人，他们竟然开始鼓掌了，还称赞着救了迭戈的克劳斯。

本注意到迭戈同样看到了他们的观众。

“你们有什么好看的？”迭戈质问他们，声音因为疲惫和疼痛而有些颤抖；也可以被解读成落水后的沙哑。“这他妈又不是泰坦尼克号！”

“其实吧...”克劳斯慢吞吞地说道，他一副专注地系着围巾的样子。“应该算是的。”本看着迭戈缓缓眨了眨眼睛，然后转头盯着克劳斯，“你说啥？”

“我还以为你没看过那部电影呢？”克劳斯有点儿难为情地说。

“我是没看过，但我起码知道它讲的是啥啊。”

“刚克劳斯说的那些差不多就是它讲的内容了，”本说。

“呃姆...”克劳斯停嘴了，他一时间无法对视迭戈的双眼。“为了表现更真实的效果，我可能借用了一些它的台词。你懂我意思么？”

迭戈眼都不眨地，面无表情地平铺直述道，“我真希望那些拿枪的人准头好点儿。”

“不你别这么想！”克劳斯喊道，然后用胳膊勾着迭戈的脖子将他的脑袋搂到了怀里。“别这样。一点儿泰坦尼克又不会把你怎么样。死可没意思，是吧本？”

“我不知道诶，”本将胳膊插在胸前，扬着头咧着嘴说道。“总是有能娱乐我的场面。”

克劳斯冲他嘶声，一如他发现本的意见与他相悖时那样。迭戈也早已心知肚明克劳斯的嘘声是何含义了。

“我就知道你会很享受的本...”迭戈抱怨的声音从克劳斯的怀中传来。

“毕竟，这场表演可是很精彩的，”本辩解道。

“啊，你过奖了，过奖了，”克劳斯挥手的样子就像是谢幕的演员，然后他对着湖畔的观众们喊道。“多谢观看女士们先生们！我全天恭候！”

然而突然间，这些观众们分成了两半，卢瑟窜了出来冲到了他们面前喘着气说，“我们得走了，快！”

“噢，当我没说！”克劳斯冲观众喊道。“这是单场演出！你们要还想看的话请联系我的迭戈，好么？”

卢瑟甚至都没在意克劳斯和迭戈为啥将他们当成观众，或是他为啥要对着他们演讲。他看着他们两只落汤鸡，克劳斯的脸上一道道黑色的痕迹，迭戈肩上临时绷带上渗出的血迹。

“发生什么了？”卢瑟还是喘不上气的样子。

“我被打中了，”迭戈说，他努力挪到离克劳斯足够远的地方好翻一个白眼。“然后掉进湖里了。”

“我看出来了，”卢瑟沉沉叹息。

“那你干嘛还要问呢？”

“别提，迭戈，”卢瑟烦恼地斥责道，他梭巡着他们身后士兵的踪迹。“我们得走了。他们还在追我们。”

卢瑟伸手像是要抱迭戈起来，然后本就看到迭戈拿着刀子挡在卢瑟的手腕前面了。“你想，”迭戈质问道，“干什么？”

“带你回车里啊，”卢瑟说。“别和我吵。”

“迭戈，拜托啦亲爱的，”克劳斯训斥道。“保持伪装啊...”

“你要是再他妈说一遍那句话...”迭戈咆哮道。不过他倒是顺着克劳斯的意思收起了刀子。

“卢瑟是对的，”本说，他看着远处的湖岸。“我们得走了。我看到有人在动。”

“本说他看到他们了，”克劳斯告诉他们。“迭戈别这么小气，就暂时放下面子让我们帮忙嘛。”

“我他妈今天的面子已经丢尽了，真是多亏你了，嘴对嘴先生。”

卢瑟瞪着他们。“我连问都不想问。”

“最好别问，”克劳斯同意。

卢瑟没有再浪费时间哄迭戈了，他直接将他公主抱在了怀里。迭戈的表情像是宁愿吞下一把自己的刀子。

“妈的把我放下来，”迭戈做了最后一次尝试。

“我们得保持伪装，”卢瑟学着克劳斯的话，表情有点儿得意，他走向货车。“别吵。”

——————

卢克加入到了鼓掌的行列中。说实话，这是他所见过除了电影的场面以外最美好的事情了。他见证了那个化妆的男人救了另外一个人的命。他确实值得称赞。那个落水的人一醒过来，另一个就搂住了他，在他耳边说着话。

醒来的人过了一会儿后像是有点儿吃惊的样子，他注意到了他们全在愣愣地看着他俩，然后他用沙哑的声音质问道；“你们有什么好看的？这他妈又不是泰坦尼克号！”

“说实话，我很确定他的男朋友剽窃了大概，差不多60%泰坦尼克号结尾’我不会放手’那段儿的台词，”黛西对卢克和罗茜说。

尽管落水的男人不爽于这么多人围观了他中枪落水然后起死回生的过程，化妆的男人倒像是很满足于人们的关注，甚至像是面对观众一样对他们谢幕；他显然是欣喜若狂了。

他对他们的致意被一个从人群里冲出来的大家伙打断了，他跑向了落水的男人和他的救命恩人。新来的男人在这夏末的暑气中竟然穿着一件长大衣，还戴着手套，而且还有一副与他的脑袋相比宽大太多的肩膀。卢克和其他的围观者们傻呆呆地观望着最新进展；大家伙和那两人说了几句话，然后抱着落水的男人向岸上走去，化着妆的男人跟在了他的后面。

“你简直太棒了，”卢克在化妆男经过时对他说。“你救了他。”男人露出了一个大大的笑，黑色的妆都快流到嘴上了。“你一定很爱他，”卢克说。

“整个泰坦尼克那么多，”男人脸上带着一个病态的、了然的笑回答道。黛西立马开始了滔滔不绝；她对于泰坦尼克的剧本挪作它用的怀疑基本被证实了。

拿刚刚他吻醒他的男朋友的事情来开玩笑好像有点儿疯。

“你最好赶快了，”罗茜冲那个怀里抱着他的男朋友走着的大家伙点了点头。“别让他把你的男人偷走。”

“说得好像他有机会似的，”男人做了个鬼脸儿，就好像她是在杞人忧天。“我给了迭戈呼吸还有整个大...湖那么多的爱。我还像画我的法国姑娘们那样描绘过他。他要是离我而去那我心可就不会永恒了，所以，我永远不会对他放手的。”然后他冲他们挤了挤眼睛，然后他加快了脚步，喊道，“卢瑟，你个混球！等等我！”

他们的眼珠子齐刷刷地黏在了他的背后。

——————

“那人可真是个泰坦尼克号的死忠粉啊，”一个刚才在和克劳斯说话的姑娘说道。

“你根本想象不到，”就算她不可能听到，本还是回答道。“说真的，我都绝望了。”

但可惜，本的绝望说到底，是他的缰绳拴在生者和大地之上，所以本只能离开围观的人跟上克劳斯，卢瑟和迭戈的脚步。他可以看见五号，艾莉森和凡妮雅已经不耐烦地在货车旁等着了。然后一声枪响让他们全都钻了进去，让卢瑟，克劳斯还有本开始起了奔跑。与之前相比，快多了的奔跑。

“所以你喜欢我的表演咯？”克劳斯喘着粗气问本。

“你表演得太过了。”

克劳斯疯也似的一边跑着一边咯咯笑了起来。“我在飞，本！”他平举双臂，笑着喊道。“我在飞！”

“我真他妈绝望了，”本说道。“不过应该还没到迭戈那种程度。”

**图书馆的拉丽莎**

拉丽莎的工作是个无底洞。她感觉就算在图书馆呆上一天接一天接一天接一天，这操蛋的活儿还是看不到尽头。她需要睡眠。她需要咖啡。至少其中之一。或者两个。两个一起是最好的了。她在两个小时前就已经关掉随身听了，里面的歌已经循环了不知多少遍。而现在，图书馆里寂静得让人窒息。和平时公共区里的轻声讨论相比，这寂静让她脑袋发痛，让她感觉心情烦躁。所以拉丽莎决定午休一下，她尝试去了一个公共区，就在那些又大又笨重的公用台式电脑旁边。她找到了一个挺不错的靠窗位置，她希望有了闲聊充当背景音后不会再像之前那么心烦。然而，她感觉更着恼了；一方面是因为那些欣赏下方街景的人，另一方面是背景音里的谈话。尤其有一个人的，令她尤其分心。

一个年轻人坐在隔挡对面的靠窗座位上。他正拿着一部诺基亚，尽管她只能听到谈话的一半，但由于她坐得离他相当近，她不可避免地每一个字都听得清清楚楚。那人正坐在椅子上，手机放在耳边，一边眺望窗外的街景一边和电话那边的人聊天。

他很好看；他是半个小时前进来的，深色的头发下方是眼周的眼影，一身前卫的行头更是恰到好处。但目前，死死勾住她的注意力的并不是他的外表；而是他现在的谈话。

“戴维！”他说，这是他自从进了图书馆后说的第一个词；他之前是一副无聊的样子，有一搭没一搭地用指头敲着桌子，哈欠都快连天了。然后他拿起手机看向窗户。“噢戴维，你能来电真是太好了。老天，我太想你了，吾爱。”

他听着他的回应。

“我在调查那个...反正就是在调查。要是你的话肯定能帮上我的忙，亲爱的，你的脑子总是比我灵活。”然后又是一阵等待回答的停顿。“哎，你能帮我那真是感激不尽，但别急，先告诉我你怎么样？”

拉丽莎偷瞄了那个男人一眼。她想起了自己的父母互相对视时，脸上就带着他现在这样的表情；魂牵梦萦神魂颠倒的表情，还有那个如痴如醉的笑更是如出一辙。

“这样就好，我真的很高兴。我真希望能多见见你，但我知道你已经...哎，有其他的所属了，而且我最近真的好忙...而且我还在想办法怎么能让你和本一起，好让你俩互相见见。就好像你俩每次都碰不上面似的。”一阵停顿。“我同意。我们必须充分利用我们一起的时间。我也很想你。非常，非常想。每次我见到你，都会再次被你的美貌击倒...哦你别不好意思啊，亲爱的，我说的是实话。”然后他的声音变成了丝绒般轻柔，其中全然纯粹的倾心令她屏息；“真的，好看极了。”然后又是一阵停顿。“你这么说可真贴心，亲爱的。你总是知道怎么奉承我。”

拉丽莎以前从未有过罗曼史。虽然她并不希望它在最近出现——她的生活忙碌而充实——她也无法否认她期待有一天能发现它是什么感觉。要是她能找到个像这个人的男人一样的人的话，她就会是世界上最快乐的女人了。

她将注意力转回到了男人的对话中。

“我也爱你，戴维，”他有些哽咽，他轻缓地倾诉着爱意。“非常非常。噢是吗？这么快。”他有点儿伤心。“唉，要是你非走不可的话...那我们等会儿再见？等你回来帮我调查的时候？好吗？好。约好了。先再见了，我亲爱的。我爱你。”

然后他放下了手机，视线转向他放在面前的书上，又开始了新一轮对于它的内容的悄声抱怨。没过一会儿他就大声叹了口气，一副厌倦的样子。然后他飞快地放弃了，两只胳膊推开书本，然后他趴在了桌上，脸贴着木质桌面，又叹了口气。

拉丽莎将头藏在了挡板后面，免得他发现她的偷听。现在既然已经没有了干扰，也就没有溜号的借口了。她逼自己看向自己的笔记。

半小时后，新的干扰出现了。

“你在这儿啊，”一个声音出现在了查询区的闲聊中。“我都在这地方找你找了半天了。”

“你可算来了，亲爱的，谢天谢地！”之前打电话的男人回答道。而拉丽莎的好奇心又被勾起来了。她从她差一点就可以完成的工作中抬起头。“幸好你答应来帮我了。”

拉丽莎不由自主地瞄向挡板那边的桌子。

化着妆的男人在新来的那个面前的椅子上摊成了一滩；新来的男人与他年龄相仿，有着拉丁血统和深色的短发，身上黑色的衣服贴合身体。他们对视的眼中含着温情。这一定是化妆男在电话里倾心诉意的人；那位戴维了。

“你确实请求援助了嘛，”戴维回答道，“不管我再怎么努力，总是没法拒绝一个落难的克劳斯。”

“这就是为啥我爱死你了，”化着妆的男人——克劳斯——真诚地说，他站起来深情款款地拍了拍另一个人的脸颊。他伸了个懒腰。“既然你来了，我去给咱俩买点儿咖啡。我得走动走动，老天知道，要是没咖啡因那我们可真是没救了。”

“好啊，去吧，”戴维坐到了克劳斯空出来的座位上回答道。

克劳斯冲他挑起了眉毛。“我才发现...你没穿平时身上栓的...”他冲自己身上比划了一下，显然是在搜寻着合适的名词。“束带。”

拉丽莎差点被自己的口水呛到，她赶忙捂住了嘴以防引起他们的注意。

“我们是在公共场合诶；而且还是图书馆，”戴维随口答道。“我觉得那样太容易引起注意了。而且我又不是什么东西都没带。”

“噢你当然是了。我的大救星一向有所准备，”克劳斯挤了挤眼睛。“我去买咖啡了，马上就回来。”

“已经开始想你咯，”戴维答道。克劳斯摆出一副夸张地痴迷表情，回了他一个飞吻然后走出了房间。

戴维将注意力集中在了书上，拉丽莎也重新处理起了自己的工作。她在寂静中又忙了半个小时，然后终于，感谢上苍，她终于把工作了结了。草拟和编撰的工作可以舒舒服服地在家完成，她心满意足地准备收拾东西走人。

去买咖啡的克劳斯还没回来，所以戴维依旧坐在桌前聚精会神地看着他的书。一个人。

“不好意思，”她轻声对他说。她可以一声不吭地离开，但她觉得她必须说点儿什么。克劳斯和戴维让她重拾了对真爱的信心；毫不隐讳充满热情地在电话里表达爱意，而他们在图书馆一起时的闲聊又如此柔情惬意。

戴维抬起头。“有什么事吗？”

他的样子简直酷毙了；一条长长的白色伤疤划过额角，一枚小小的细痕剖开了眉毛。而且他也好看极了；和克劳斯不同的好看。他和克劳斯站在一起的时候，两人的样子更像是彼此互补，二人对视时更是带着脉脉的爱意。

“不好意思打扰你了，抱歉我刚才不小心偷听到了你和你男朋友在打电话。我只是想说那简直太浪漫了，真的让我重拾了对爱情的信心。要是我能有个这样爱我的人的话，我真觉得我肯定会是最幸福的女人了。”她冲他微笑。

他眨了眨眼睛，像是有点儿震惊，可能是没料到有人偷听完还过来告诉他。“谢谢你，”他过了一会儿，回答道。

“不，应该是我谢谢你，戴维。你能有克劳斯真是太幸运了；他真的喜欢你。”

听到她称呼他的名字，戴维的表情一下子恍然大悟了，他坐直了一些，严肃地点头道。“克劳斯确实...很受人爱，”戴维同意道，然后他瞥了窗户一眼；一模一样就是刚才克劳斯和戴维打电话时看的那扇。“非常受人爱。”

她又向他笑笑，心中涌过一阵暖流。“祝你今天愉快，戴维，”她真诚地说，然后转身走向图书馆的出口。

拉丽莎步入街头时太阳依旧闪耀，她的心中满是工作完成后的轻松和新生的对爱情的信心。金色的阳光抚慰大地，拉丽莎踏上了回家的路。

——————

在那个大学生把迭戈叫做’戴维’然后还感谢他和克劳斯让她重拾起了对爱情的信心后不久，克劳斯带着用外卖杯装的咖啡们回来了。

“不好意思去了这么久，迭戈亲爱的，他们的杯子用完了我花了半天才找到个帮忙的人，然后又花了她半天才从储藏室里找着新的杯子，没错，我确实可以出门去找最近的星巴克，但我真是懒得费劲，而且说真的，咖啡机要便宜多了况且我们又不是那些对咖啡挑三拣四的老人家...”

“嘿克劳斯？”迭戈的问话有效地打断了他的喋喋不休。

“怎么了？”

“你是不是和戴维在公共场合聊天儿的时候又装成是在打电话了？”

克劳斯一脸惊讶地扬起了头。“是啊？你怎么知道的？”

“之前坐你对面的姑娘刚走了，临走还告诉’戴维’——也就是我——说她听到了你在打电话，还说那简直浪漫极了，让她重拾了对爱情的信心，说我能有你真是太幸运了。”

克劳斯的眼皮都没眨一下；对于被偷听一事内心毫无波动。他露齿而笑，“你能有我确实是件幸事嘛。我希望你认同了她的观点，然后说了些我的好话。”

“我说了实话，”迭戈说。“我说你是我的股中刺。”

当然了，现在他是在扯谎了，不过克劳斯好像也看出来了。

“噢，那她肯定能生动地描绘出我俩办事儿的画面了，迭戈。你做的很好。”

迭戈向天翻了个白眼。“上帝啊你是在考验我，”他嘟哝着，然后他哽住了，这就像是从前尤朵拉会对他说的话，半嗔半喜一如他们的爱情。他清了清喉咙，转移了话题。“我说，我知道和戴维见面是件好事但——他现在还在吗？”

克劳斯凄惨地摇了摇头，然后他突然转过头，就像是听到了身后的什么声音，紧接着他就绽开了笑容；一下子就因身后看不到的某人而欣喜若狂了。“他在！”克劳斯激动地宣布道。“又见面了，我的爱！”他看了眼迭戈。“他在笑那个误会。”

“为啥我一点儿都不惊讶呢？”迭戈咕哝道。他已经逐渐了解了，克劳斯和戴维，于幽默有着相似的偏好。他看向克劳斯看着的地方。“嘿戴维，”他问候道。“很高兴——倒也不是见到——知道你在那儿，哥们儿。”

“戴维说你很可爱，”克劳斯回答道，眼睛里闪着使坏的光。

“好吧谢谢，戴维，但我想问的是，你俩介意不要’打电话’互诉衷肠吗？尤其是在我来之前，被电话，叫来之前？你也看到了，这很容易给人以错误的观感的。”

“我觉得是正确的观感，”克劳斯挤着眼睛调笑道，但迭戈的表情一点儿都没松动。他只得叹了口气。“要是我俩不能’打电话’，那我俩该怎么聊天呢？”

“哦我也不知道啊，找个私人的地方？”

克劳斯嗤了一声。“那办法我们也用，但死人可没有时间表，迭戈。戴维只能在可以的时候出现，或者是我可以的时候，有时候我只能在公共场合和他说话。”

迭戈皱起了眉毛，他感觉到了熟悉的歉疚逐渐浮起。“好吧你现在让我觉得我好自私。”

“你确实应该，”克劳斯冲戴维的方向坏笑，然后装模作样地一派沉思的样子点着头，彻头彻尾的做作。“是啊，我也觉得，戴维。我也觉得。”

迭戈叹了口气端起了咖啡。“你俩能别合起伙来对付我吗？拜托诶，戴维，哥们儿，替我说说话，行么。”

“要是能安慰到你的话，他说要是被别人错认的话，他宁愿是你，”克劳斯扬起了头。“不知怎的，他觉得你很酷。”

“说得好像你不这么觉得似的，”迭戈嗤了一声。心中的愧疚逐渐消散了。他叹了口气，终于屈从了，“好吧那你告诉戴维，能被认成是他也是我的荣幸，因为我觉得他也很酷。”

“是啊，”克劳斯笑着拍了拍他的手，“我们知道。就像我们知道你俩都觉得我是最酷的那个一样。”

迭戈嗤之以鼻。克劳斯却一点儿不恼，反而突然一副高兴的样子，开心地咧着嘴笑了。

“我猜猜，”迭戈说，“戴维刚做了和我一样的动作？”

克劳斯傻笑着点了点头。“难怪你俩总被认成是一个人。”

**夜店的诺亚**

“我是怎么落到这个地步的？”

“你自己清楚；和上次五号要我们做他的假家长一样的原因；仅剩的选择就是卢瑟了，”克劳斯嘲道，“我和你说了他上次也是唯一一次去夜店的后果了。货真价实的毛骨悚然。然后就是我上天堂了。你知道的，就那次我死了一会儿然后和亲爱的老爹在理发店见了个面儿？”

迭戈咕哝了一声，非常不情愿于想起克劳斯短暂死掉的经历。“不是，我懂；你是在同志夜店追踪我们的目标的最佳人选...”

自从得知他们的目标叫做穆彪后，克劳斯第五次咯咯笑了起来。一个叫穆彪的’目标’。有趣儿极了。尤其是迭戈老是说’我们的目标’，就好像是他特别喜欢他似的。然后，迭戈第五次皱着额头严肃地看着他，克劳斯的大笑熄火了。然后他想到了，鉴于他是在夜店里追踪这个叫做穆彪的目标的最佳人选，他可以想怎么笑就怎么笑。

事实上，说他是追踪名叫穆彪的目标的最佳人选简直是低估了他，真的。克劳斯是完美的选择。他长相达标，没有抵触心理，还能用激情将这任务完成地妙不可言。那种勾引人的激情。而且还有，千万别忘了这点，他是真真正正的同志，这对于融入其中可是很重要的优点。说到融入...克劳斯抹出了一抹硬朗的棱角。而且真的没多少人可供选择了，五号模样太小，凡妮雅受不了喧闹，卢瑟穿不了背心而艾莉森正在忙着另一个任务，但随便啦。重点是，克劳斯是最佳选择。这个观点无需赘述了；重点是，他不是唯一的选择...

“...但你不觉得你要是一个人做更好吗？你真的需要我和你一起？真的有必要？”

“当然了。我觉得你是我们里最接近警察的了，迭戈。你可以变装。你做过很多次的吧，变装。”

“那叫卧底，混球。”

“卧底，变装，随便你怎么说啦。说到底还不是要变妆。你看，你这不是正化着妆呢么？”

一阵深沉的，漫长的，恼羞成怒的沉默。“是的。”

他确实是。迭戈直直地坐着，一动也不敢动，像是没想到自己竟然会允许此事发生，又像是害怕睫毛刷戳到自己眼睛里。克劳斯小心地在他脸上涂抹着化妆品。克劳斯必须承认，他真的很会给别人化妆。迭戈简直像变了个样。除了那个怒视以外。那个表情一点儿没变。

“所以就是变装咯，”克劳斯耸了耸肩，这动作让睫毛刷逼近了迭戈的眼球，吓得他往后缩了缩。

“小心点儿！”

克劳斯只是翻了个白眼。“我很专业的好吗？你就让我弄完行不。我快完事儿了。”

“好啦，好啦，”迭戈嘘声安抚道。“但我还是不明白为啥要我跟着。”

克劳斯重重叹气，“因为虽然我是这个工作的最佳人选，但我需要帮手，好吗？我上次和卢瑟去夜店，结果就差这么一点儿，”他举起手指，捏成窄窄一条缝，“就磕药了。你也知道就你和本能给我讲讲道理了。所以我需要你做个好哥哥；保护好我，做我的后援。”

“你上次还处在戒断期。你现在已经彻底戒了。我觉得你比你自己以为的要更坚强。”迭戈眼睛一眨不眨地看着他，也可能是看着近在眼前的睫毛刷；克劳斯也分辨不出。

“你能这么说可真好，但那里的气氛可不好。我只要你帮我保持专心，行吗？”克劳斯将毛刷拧回到瓶子里。“而且，卢瑟对于当后援非常坚持，他想补偿上次的事情。”

“好吧，”迭戈不情不愿地答应了，“不过我可不觉得我能和你讲道理。你从来都不听我的话。”

克劳斯无视了他，然后翻找起了自己的化妆包。

“而且为啥非要我化妆不可？”

“也不是非要，”因为基本已经弄完了，所以克劳斯终于承认了。他一副奸计终于得逞的表情，“但我想给你化点儿妆。我说过我总有一天会的，还记得吗？”

迭戈向他投去了最恶毒的视线，但克劳斯早已对此免疫了。

“你是说我根本不用来这么一遭？！”迭戈嘶声道，“我都和你说了...”他刚一开口就不得不闭上了嘴，克劳斯手里的唇膏直直地怼上了他的嘴唇。

“你确实和我说了，但就像你说的，我从来都不听你的话，”克劳斯露齿而笑。“而且我现在已经弄完了。要是再洗掉的话就太可惜了。它很衬你。”

迭戈抄起桌上的镜子举得远远地看着，就好像镜中的倒影可能有毒似的。他看了看镜中的映像，然后盯着它眨了眨眼。“妈的怎么可能...”

“我都说了很好看的！”克劳斯很满足于这样的结果。

迭戈检查着自己的脸。克劳斯没有大张旗鼓；他现在的脸棱角分明，睫毛纤长，一抹眼影晕在眼周，嘴唇泛着光泽。他轻而易举地就撑出了克劳斯自己花了好几个月才摆弄好的样子；介于美丽和帅气之间的样子。太他妈不公平了，迭戈和他那优良的基因...他从哪个女人身上继承的这么好的基因啊。

“唔，确实是挺不错的变装，”迭戈终于矫情地承认了。“但你可别妄想给我挑衣服...”

“那倒无所谓，”克劳斯对自己说道。迭戈已经走开了，装作一副生气的样子，还装得像是没有从所有经过的反光处自恋自赏，“我觉得你的衣橱已经很适合光临同志酒吧了。”

“你说啥？”迭戈扭头问道。

“啥也没说！”

“你他妈是怎么做到给他化完妆以后不被他揍个半死的啊？”本坐在克劳斯放化妆包的桌上，惊奇地问道。

“你这小信的人啊。”克劳斯昂起了脑袋，看着镜子开始给自己上妆。

“别一副没担心过他用睫毛刷捅你的样子。或者，你懂的，用刀子。”

“我们于时尚之道总要承担风险。”

“‘时尚风险’指的是过于超前或标新立异，不是肉体伤害。”

“半斤八两啦，”克劳斯挥斥道。“行了别打扰我了，我得赶紧做好准备。”

——————

他们一进来，诺亚就看到他们了。他本来正和他的朋友乔什，琳妮还有艾米拿着喝的靠着吧台。乔什和艾米最先转了头，艾米的一声’我肏’勾来了诺亚的视线。

那是刚进来的两个男人。他们二十多岁的样子，最多三十刚出头。白肤的那个一头黑色卷发，脚上套的高筒靴让他比身旁那个一头有型的黑色短发的人高出些许。两人的面部毛发都是精雕细琢，而且他们都化了淡妆；深色的眼影和夜店高光下棱角分明的颧骨。卷发的那个穿了身彩色的马甲和束腰紧身皮裤。另一个也穿了条紧身的皮质裤子，以及一件同样紧身的黑色V领T恤。他们都好看极了，而且大踏步走进夜店的样子就像是身怀重任。

这屋子里的许多男人都想成为那个重任。而且还有同样多的女人。

“你觉得他俩是不是一对儿？”琳妮大声问道。

诺亚支着脖子观察着。很难讲。他们走得也不是紧挨着，也没有拉着手，而且他们已经开始梭巡起了屋子。所以大概不是了。

“我看不出，”他在音乐声中喊道。“可能他们只是朋友？”

“他们好像是在找人，”乔什同意道。

“或者是在找人们，噢拜托耶稣基督玛丽亚啊。你觉得他们有人是双吗？”艾米期待地问。

“你要是想知道的话，”诺亚说。“只能去和他们搭讪了。”

艾米一下子犹豫紧张了，乔什和琳妮看着她的表情大笑了起来。

“噢闭嘴吧，”艾米端起杯子嘟哝道。

“你最好快点儿艾米，”诺亚欢快地提醒道，“有人可能会抢先哦。”  
“你的意思是你会吧，”琳妮调笑道。

“诶呀，那当然啦，”诺亚耸了耸肩。“你们要怪我吗？”

他们仨摇了摇头。

——————

“所以暂时还没有看到他，”克劳斯说。他和迭戈彻底扫视了一圈夜店确认了他们的叫做穆彪的目标还没到。他瞥了眼迭戈。“噢，别一副苦大仇深的表情迭戈。我们可是在夜店诶！”他提醒着他的哥哥；那副紧绷的肩膀，看着别人时的审视，以及悄无声息的移动。“你上次去夜店是什么时候？”

迭戈得仔细回忆一下，他微微张嘴皱着眉头思索着。“有一阵子了，”他犹疑着说。“在我和尤朵拉还...”他凄惨地停住了。

这真是没有帮助。

“唉那我们也不能就这么干站着等着啊。”

迭戈面无表情地看着他。“那不然我们要干什么？”

“我们打扮的这么诱人，而且又不是盛装打扮却没地方可去。我们可是在这儿诶！我们去......我也不知道，”克劳斯挥了一圈胳膊。“去找点儿喝的！”

迭戈冲他挑起了一条眉毛。一条轮廓分明优美精致的眉毛；克劳斯可不会让这份姿色就这么浪费掉。

“喝酒不行，”克劳斯肩上名为本的小天使劝道。

“唉，对，好，”克劳斯投降了。“我已经戒酒了，而且身体是圣灵的容器...”

“答对了，”然后迭戈的身体尴尬地动了动，显然他很清楚自从他们进门以来，自己这副圣灵的容器吸引到了多少人的注意。

他们吸引到了很多注意。克劳斯又不瞎；他注意到了那些视线和脑袋。要不是他们正在为了未来而进行任务的话，他可能会打扮得更精致一些，更享受地沐浴在视线之下。但既然事实如此，他需要在他们的目标穆彪到来前找点儿事做。

“好吧，那我们跳舞吧！”克劳斯做出了决定。

“跳舞可以。”本说。

迭戈退开了。“不。没门儿。”

“拜托嘛迭戈！和我跳舞吧！”克劳斯不依不饶地纠缠着，他伸出手。“与我共舞，仿佛此生别无所求！”

“我才不跳。”

“为啥不啊？我们要是在这儿干巴巴地站着，又不喝酒又不跳舞，别人会奇怪的。迭戈，你想让我们的卧底泡汤吗？”现在轮到克劳斯挑起眉毛，等着他最后的屈服了；迭戈从来没在一个任务面前退缩过。抑或是，一项挑战；“或者你是因为觉得自己的舞技与我相比无地自容了吗？”

“瓮中捉鳖，易如反掌，”都不用看迭戈的反应，本挤眉弄眼地笑了起来。迭戈的表情变化不出所料，他摆出了一副下定决心的样子，然后握住了克劳斯的手腕拉着他走向舞池。

“我就让你见识见识什么叫舞技，”迭戈说。

克劳斯洋洋得意地接住了他的手，准备好好跳上一场。

克劳斯最喜欢的跳法有两种；第一种，轻缓而放松；摇曳，旋转，双臂游移，闭着眼睛沉浸在音乐当中；第二种，则要更为激烈，狂热；起伏跃动，手臂张扬，身体摆动。有时他能用第一种跳上一整晚，有时是用第二种，有的时候，他会依着曲子在两者间切换。今晚就是这样。他情不自禁地面对迭戈热情地跳着。

他开心地笑着，惊喜于迭戈竟然真的放下了矜持，认真地跳了起来。真是天哪，他的哥哥竟然真的会跳舞。克劳斯这一辈子，见到迭戈跳舞的次数屈指可数，而其中的每一次都是一次出乎意料。因为迭戈平时总是一派冷淡隐忍的样子，严肃得根本不像是会在别人面前跳舞；但他要是真跳起舞来，还确实有自己的风格，而且这风格不知怎的竟然滚雪球似的一天胜过一天。

简而言之；他的哥哥跳舞的动作像个呆子。但他跳起来却有着天然的韵律和技巧，潇洒写意得让人眼红。此外，还相当可爱。

克劳斯也察觉到迭戈真的玩得很开心。他的脸上挂着笑，黑色的眼影衬着弯弯的眼睛。克劳斯伴着曲声抓住他的手，然后靠着他的胳膊旋步。

克劳斯一直坚持要是迭戈能不那么一派义警的样子的话，他会轻松很多的。今天就是一个例子。他们是真的开心，这对于伞学院的孩子来说可是弥足珍贵的东西。本也在他身旁跳着，扭动着胳膊就像是挥舞着触手，简直像个十足的傻蛋儿，克劳斯觉得自己真是太他妈开心了。

——————

他们跳舞的时候不像是情人，更像是朋友。诺亚注意到了短发的那个去了洗手间，卷发的那个走向了吧台，他决定接受艾米让他去搭讪的怂恿。

“嗨，”诺亚对正用手肘靠着吧台，刚向酒保点完单的卷头发说。

近处的他看上去更漂亮了。他的妆有点儿花，但魅力却丝毫未减，他扫了他一眼。“嗨，”口气慵懒而悠闲。“有什么事么？”。

“要是太莽撞的话我道歉，因为那个人很有可能是你的男友，不过如果不是的话，我的朋友，”诺亚指了指吧台那边的艾米，艾米尴尬地招了招手，“想要给你她的号码，”诺亚递给他一张纸巾。“要是你是另一梯队的话，我想给你我的，”诺亚看着男人冲着纸巾露齿而笑，于是补充了一句。“当然要是你有兴趣的话。”

男人抬头看向他。“感谢你这么委婉两不误地送电话。我很荣幸。不过，恐怕我是...”男人斟酌了一下选择的词汇。“非卖品。”

“那你的朋友呢？”既然男人没有否认他之前的猜测，诺亚又问道。

酒保打断了他们的谈话，“你的水”，他递给男人一塑料杯水。他拿起杯子说了声“干杯”，然后一饮而尽。诺亚竭力将注意力从顺着他的下巴流下的水珠之上移开。男人将杯子放到了吧台上，手背抹了抹嘴，然后看向诺亚，眼中闪着淘气的光。

“我的朋友是我的哥哥，”他说。“当然是收养的，免得你用奇怪的眼神看我。”他昂起头思索了一会儿。“他上段感情前不久才结束，现在还没有从突然失去爱人的泥沼中恢复。但我可以给他你的朋友的电话，他是比较偏向女性那类。以防他有兴趣，”他拿起吧台上的纸巾。“但我没法保证。”

“当然了，不用有负担，”诺亚说。“谢谢你，很高兴和你聊天。”

男人又笑了笑，“祝你们今晚愉快。”

“你也是，”诺亚回以微笑，然后撤回到了他的朋友中。他们的问题像是井喷。“他是没戏了，”诺亚说，“但他的朋友——和他一起那个——是直的。所以他把你的电话给他的哥哥了，阿米，不过他说他才刚单身不久，所以估计希望不大了。”

“随便啦，”艾米笑容洋溢，“你能给他们我的电话就够英勇的了。”

诺亚笑着将胳膊搭在了她的肩膀上。“朋友就是这么用的嘛！”他说。“走吧大伙儿，我们跳舞去！”

——————

小小搜寻了一会儿后，克劳斯找到了被仰慕者们围了个水泄不通的迭戈。真是出乎意料，才怪。迭戈多好看啊。这也意味着，迭戈需要解救；噢真是风水轮流转啊。轮到克劳斯当他的穿亮片儿的白马王子了。

“不好意思，大伙儿，”迭戈正说道，“但我的朋友马上就回来了，我得...”

“宝贝儿，”克劳斯宣告了他的莅临，并将胳膊搂在迭戈的脖子上。“我到处找你找不到。”他看一圈周围好奇的视线。“抱歉哦，”他拍了拍迭戈被衬衫绷得紧紧的胸膛，“但这个已经名草有主了。”

迭戈看向他的喜悦与感激，显然是迭戈“有主”了的铁证。小小的人群很快就散了。

“我才跟他们说你是我的朋友，”迭戈在失望的人们散去后说。

“我觉得让他们以为你是我男朋友要简单一点，不然还要处理那些垂涎你漂亮脸蛋儿的男人。他们会包围我们的。而且看在上帝的份儿上，不管发生啥都别脱掉你的上衣，你激凸的奶头都快比得上海伦了。”

“我都不想知道你刚刚说的是啥意思，”迭戈干巴巴地说。然后他过了一遍脑子，想明白前半句了；“我的漂亮脸蛋儿？”他嗤之以鼻，就好像他觉得都是克劳斯的’漂亮脸蛋儿’的错似的。但他接着又叹了口气点了点头。“但你说的对。要是他们以为我俩是一起的话，任务会轻松点儿。而且我刚才又看了一圈，还是没有目标。”

“是穆彪，”克劳斯带着笑纠正道。

迭戈丢给他一个白眼。“那个叫穆彪的目标还没来。”

“那我们怎么办？给五号发短信，问他有啥建议？”

“或者我们可以再跳会儿舞，”本建议道。

迭戈耸了耸肩，满脸无辜。“或者我们可以再跳一会儿舞。”

克劳斯一脸的兴高采烈，然后以同样的兴高采烈挥了挥拳。“棒。我附议。我们走吧！”他拉着迭戈的手带他回到了舞池。“顺带一提，我刚和个人说你是我哥哥，”克劳斯对开始和他共舞的迭戈说。“就是和你说一声，方便你提前为男友——兄弟——朋友的流言做好准备。”

“哦那可真是妙极。今天晚上是没法安分了。”

克劳斯耸了耸肩。“该来的也躲不掉，”这位潮男借着舞动，拂手推开迭戈的忧心。然后他嵌入了个夸张的挥臂，把那张写着电话号码的纸巾从口袋里递了过去。“他们给我们电话的时候，我和他们说你是我哥哥。写着’艾米’的这个，想要给你她的电话，要是你感兴趣的话。”

迭戈结巴了。“我...我...我不知道，”他说，“我想不想要。”他的脸耷拉了下来。“帕奇才...”

“我知道，”克劳斯说。“你不想要也没关系。”

迭戈点了点头，看了一圈屋子。“哪一个是她？给你电话的女生？”

“呃...”克劳斯停下动作环视了一圈，寻找着艾米和她英俊的朋友。要不是克劳斯还处在感情的低谷——哀悼亲爱的戴维——中的话，他可能真的会考虑接受的。然后他找到了。“我没看到艾米，”他说。“但我看到我们的目标穆彪了。”

迭戈姿态的飞速转换，从玩乐时间突然变做公事公办，着实令人惊叹。“我们走。”

于是，非常不幸地，艾米和诺亚的电话就这么被他们抛诸脑后了。

“真可惜我还想再多跳一会儿呢，”本说。

“真可惜我们不能再多跳那么一会儿，”克劳斯附和了本的伤感。

“是啊，”迭戈，出人意料地，赞同了。他转过头看向克劳斯，脸上带着笑。“我们有机会的话，应该再来一次。”

“我可记住你这话了哦，”克劳斯抓住了能再带迭戈去跳舞的机会。克劳斯喜欢轻松自在，无忧无虑地跳舞的迭戈。

他等着迭戈的反对，但他的哥哥却说，“好啊。行啊。”

见好就收从来都不是克劳斯的长处；“我可以再给你化妆要是你...”

“不。”

“总有打不赢的仗，”克劳斯对本说，然后他跟着迭戈走出舞池走向任务。“就算他脸上的战纹再怎么漂亮也没用。”

**仓库的韦德**

“操，他们找到我们了！他们怎么找到我们的？”

“反正肯定不是因为迭戈爱现。”

“我爱现？突然从空气里冒出来吓唬别人的十三岁小屁孩有脸说这话？”

“我很确定凡妮雅把那座楼轰塌算是个小提示。无意冒犯，凡妮雅。”

“噢，是啊，当然了，我也没往心里去，王八蛋。”

“所以之后卢瑟把一半儿大楼抬起来就算稀松平常了？”

“好极了，所以又成我的错了？”

“操你的，人猿泰山。”

“嘿！嘿！嘿！大伙儿！冷静点儿。”

“真不敢相信这次终于不是怪我和艾莉森了。”

“哦你可闭嘴吧，克劳斯，行行好？”

“我们没功夫说这些。我们说话这阵说不定都已经被包围了。”

“所以我们要怎么办？”

所有人都转头看向了卢瑟。就连五号也是。甚至于迭戈。自从穿越回过去，他已经越来越习惯如此了；等卢瑟作出最终决定，最起码先不论对错，听听他的看法，姑且相信他被老爸训练为一号的能力。迭戈自己的麻烦就够多了。领袖确实不适合他。单人行动，棒呆；和别人组队——通常是克劳斯——也不错，他可以发号施令。但他已经意识到了当大家的领队要经常作出很多不得人心的选择。迭戈受不了这个。迭戈喜欢帮助他人，拯救世界。他没法像卢瑟那样。这个事实很难接受，但迭戈也慢慢习惯了。现在大家等着做出决定时要么看卢瑟要么看五号。

卢瑟顿了一会儿，然后说“我们应该分头行动，”然后他眯着眼睛等着迭戈或者五号或者艾莉森提出反对或是叫他呆子。

然而事与愿违。迭戈看着卢瑟脸上惊讶的表情，然后五号说“好主意。就这么办。想办法把他们引开。在车子碰面；执行逃跑计划A。”

于是他们六个人分开了。至少是，大体上。

“我们要去哪？”克劳斯在迭戈身后问。

迭戈停住了，他叹了口气然后转过身看着尾随而来的某个弟弟。“你是听不懂啥叫’分头行动’吗？”

“噢，你意思我们分开是要，一个一个地那种？”克劳斯满脸无辜地挠着后脑勺。“我大概是漏听了。”

迭戈向天翻了个白眼。“主啊你是要降大任于我吗。”然后他立马停住了。他最近已经不止一次地抓到自己说这句话了，尤其是自从尤朵拉......他摇头甩去了这抹思绪。扫视仓库一周，显然除了他和克劳斯以外，其他人已经分头前往基地的紧急出口了。“行吧。你可以跟着我，好啦？但我们得赶快走了，不然......”

“不然怎样？”一个声音打断了他。迭戈和克劳斯抬头看向上方，两个男人站在他们头上的金属走道上。迭戈立刻做出了回应，然而刀子落空了，它擦着说话者的肩膀飞开了。就像是早有预料，他低头躲过了这一击。拿枪的男人回头看了眼刀子，又看向他们，脸上的表情就像终于落实了他们的罪证一般。“不然就要被发现你们是未来的变态穿越试验品？”

——————

阴谋随处可见。它们无所不在。每个人的心中都只有自己；重大的事件被粉饰掩盖得像是它们从未发生；有人失踪，飞机失踪；有预谋的工业事故，蓄意破坏；迷信和邪教；枪击，炸弹，人造疾病，全球变暖；地平论，虚假历史，登月；体育被操纵了，大选被操纵了；制造武器的军事基地；政府掩盖下的秘密设施和实验还有外星人还有操他妈的。还有穿越。是啊。穿越。

韦德信奉其中的一些阴谋论。不完全信，这是当然的了；地怎么可能是平的呢。但登月？那可真是太假了。政府隐瞒了外星人的活动。政府掩饰了无数实验。科学家总是有新东西发明，神神秘秘的。时间旅行也只不过是时间问题。他们已经征服了空间，登上了月球（他们自己是这么说的），现在，轮到时间旅行了。

但，也许他们已经做到了。当然不是在现在了，而是在未来。原因显而易见，时间旅行者可以穿越回过去嘛。

韦德第一次听说那伙从未来穿越的时间旅行者时，他正前往他的阴谋社——超感哨兵——的基地，好巧不巧正是他朋友提姆的车库，但随便啦。

他第一次听说他们是因为一篇报道，讲的是一个小孩可以把自己从一个地方传送到另一个地方。第二篇是说一个男的就凭刀子就放倒了整整一个贩毒窝点，每一把刀子都准得可怕。第三例报道是一个小女人连碰都没碰就夷平了一座大楼。第四个是有人目击到一个男人把剩下一半儿的大楼举起来了，爆开的衬衫下是大猩猩似的身体。第五个则是一个化着妆的男人对着隐形人说话。韦德和超感哨兵们一开始以为这群怪物是从什么实验基地逃出来的。但经过深入调查，新的报道还有一些观察之后，他们发现这些家伙穿着怪模怪样，聊的都是不存在的——尚未发明的——科技，聊着谁都没听说过的电影音乐和书。他们偷听到他们还提到了天启。这些已经足够韦德和他的朋友们做出结论了。现在？现在他们需要答案。

韦德和他的伙计们在证实这些理论时一向不吝于付诸行动。他们曾攻破了一个科研所，用枪指着那些混蛋，还为了真相而勒索过几个政客。在追逐真相的过程中，干点儿脏活儿又能算什么呢？一切都是为了揭露阴谋。他们现在就是这样。他们武装好了自己，然后去他们查探到的那群怪物的藏身处，包围了它。

韦德和提姆从消防通道爬进了楼里，然后顺着金属的过道奔向主屋。

大楼的主屋里只有两个人；耍刀子的那个和自言自语的那个——麻瓜眼中的自言自语。根据最后一次史蒂夫对他们的观察，这俩应该是对儿情侣；他们总是在一起，不是拉胳膊就是拉手，要么就是互相靠着贴着；这个情报很有用，因为威胁一个人的最好方法，就是利用他最亲近的和最爱的人了。

韦德和提姆沿着国道走来时，刀子男正在说话。“上帝啊你是要降大任于我吗。”然后他看了一圈屋子。“行吧。你可以跟着我，好啦？但我们得赶快走了，不然......”

“不然怎样？”韦德打断了他，提姆冲他们举起了枪。俩人抬头看向了他们，耍刀子的马上以超人的反应和精准做出了回应，他冲他们丢了把刀子。不过，韦德预料到了这一回应，他及时猫下了腰，刀子擦着肩膀击空了。“不然就要被发现你们是未来的变态穿越试验品？”

另外自言自语的那个突然夸张地大笑了起来。“穿越？”他说。“不好意思伙计们，但你们在说什么啊？我能体会你们现在的感情，知道么？我真的懂。我还记得以前一粒小白片儿就能让我以为自己是钢铁侠，但我戒了......”

“闭上嘴，怪物，”提姆吼道。“我们已经观察了你们好几周了。”

“这可有点儿变态啊，”怪男说。

“离开，现在，”拿刀子的威胁他们的口气强硬，“不然下一把可不会落靶了。”

“你的意思是落在我背后的靶子上？我们知道你受过特别的训练。训练得不像是人。还是制造？合成？那种秘密项目。没人能这么丢刀子。我们不能冒险让武器化的人类...”

“武器化的人类？”怪男又开始疯笑了。“合成？秘密项目？拜托，你们听听自己说的话？讲点道理，大伙儿；这真是一场误会。我真的不觉得你们是会像我们开枪的那种人...”

韦德冲地板上开了一枪，就在他俩的脚旁，怪男住嘴了。他飞快地躲到了拿刀子的背后。“我知错就改，”然后他说，“迭戈，继续吧，该你办事儿了。”

不同角度飞来的刀子逼得韦德之能低头。他们之前之前计划过穿防弹衣，避免受到什么致命伤。刀子男显然很快发现了这点，韦德听到一声轻响，史蒂夫和菲尔被刀子击中大腿倒下了，提姆是被割到了胳膊。

“干，”伴着四下起伏的痛呼，韦德怒骂道。

“我的骑士是穿黑色皮衣的，”怪男说道。

“是啊，是啊，”拿刀子的那个说。“你的这些话先省一省。”

“发生了什么？迭戈竟然拒绝了别人奉上的赞歌？好吧反正我是要说的，随便你喜不喜欢。你是世界上最好的BF了。”

“我很确定那个词是’BFF’，”他答道，声音有点儿分心。他正从枪套里掏着刀子，慢慢地小心翼翼地转向史蒂夫和菲尔哀嚎的方向；韦德从栏杆的缝隙中看得一清二楚。

“你懂什么，迭戈？你又不接触流行文化。”

“我确实不，我也确实很确定是BFF。”

他们的若无其事让韦德怒火中烧，拿出从前捕猎时的经验，他趁拿刀子的男人转身时，快速地从栏杆间瞄准了他们，然后拉动了扳机。

——————

枪声响起时，迭戈的刀子正掏到一半儿。枪声在身后。但他没有感觉到本该潮涌般的疼痛。迭戈扭过头，瞪向克劳斯，他的胸前一片红色正在洇开。

“克劳斯！”没等迭戈喊完，克劳斯就软倒了，他只来得及从嘴里吐出两个字，“我日。”迭戈冲到他身旁抓着他，缓缓将他放到了地上。

“克劳斯！克劳斯，克劳斯？”迭戈与其说是呼唤更像是连祷。“你没事的克劳斯，你没事的。”他掀开克劳斯的夹克然后拉起上衣搜索着伤口。子弹钻进了身侧，没有打中任何脏器。他如释重负般颤抖着呼了口气。他飞快地解下了克劳斯的围巾将它按在了伤口上。“你会没事的，你会没事的。好吗？”

克劳斯冲他笑了笑，脸上更多的是痛苦。他伸手摸了摸迭戈的脸颊，但说实话顶多是拍向迭戈脸上的不同部位。“别一副愁眉苦脸的样子，亲爱的。我没事。先解决那些混球。”

“我会杀了那些混蛋，”迭戈纠正道，冲他保证道。他冲枪套伸手。

“噢你想都别想，”他们身后一个声音警告道。“你摸一下那把刀子我就会朝你的手上开枪。然后再朝你。”

迭戈举起了手以示投降。他另一只手按着克劳斯，压着他伤口的围巾。

“两只手都抬起来。”

迭戈绷紧了下颌，咬牙切齿地说，“我得帮他止血。”

“没关系亲爱的，”克劳斯忍着痛楚对他说。“我会活着的。”

“要是你男朋友不照做的话可就不会了。我们会开枪的。”

迭戈可以听出他没有说大话。他看着克劳斯，然后缓缓抬起了另一只手。克劳斯颤抖着用自己的手按住了围巾。

“男朋友，”克劳斯对迭戈重复道，甚至还有点儿开心。克劳斯总是这样；装得像是无所畏惧或是钢筋铁骨。迭戈猜克劳斯应该是有过许多经验了；逼自己装出勇敢的样子，免得老爸让他直面他的恐惧。“你听到了么，迭戈？又来了。我们真该把文件也一并签了搞得正规一点儿；定个日子然后一了百了算了。”

“所以这就是你的求婚了吗，老弟？噢可真是谢谢你了。简直太浪漫了，”迭戈打趣道，就算这笑能让克劳斯从痛苦中分心丝毫也好。他自己却不能分心，他绷紧神经观察着正从藏身处逐渐靠近的持枪者；迭戈欣慰地注意到，他们中有两个跛子，还有一个抱着胳膊。开枪的那个正从楼梯上下来。他会是迭戈第一个杀的。

“我的浪漫只为你绽放，宝贝儿，”克劳斯冲他露出的不像是微笑倒像是鬼脸。他也在用余光看着正在走来的入侵者。然后他突然凄惨地哭号了起来，装得迭戈差点儿就信了。“噢！噢！我的人生开始闪回了！太可怕了！不过，”他叹息一声，又伸手抚上迭戈的脸颊。“至少我死前能再看一眼你美丽的脸庞...”

“闭嘴，”一个男人不耐烦地说。“再不闭嘴你就要再吃一次枪子儿了。”

“再吃一次？再吃一次！噢你不能这样！一次就够受的了！太痛了！痛死了。我已经开始看见白光了...”

“闭嘴，”男人重复了一遍，“不然就是他要吃枪子。”然后迭戈感受到了一个相当熟悉的触感，枪口顶着后脑勺的触感。

这下好了。克劳斯啪地把嘴闭上了。他看着迭戈，迭戈也看着他。

“现在承认吧。告诉我们真相，”另一个人命令道。“告诉我们你们到底是干什么的。”

迭戈瞥了一眼，他察觉到了仓库里有人在动，就在这群持枪者的后方。“我可不觉得我们会告诉你，”句子是一个字一个字地从他的牙缝里蹦了出来的。他已经知道来者是谁了。

“我觉得你会的。我们有很多办法能让你开口，让你告诉我们真相。那可不是很愉快的办法。”

“你到底想让我们告诉你什么真相呢？”克劳斯问道。他换了只手捂着中弹的伤口，痛得嘶了一声。“说我们是时间旅行者？”他嗤了一声，动作引起的疼痛让他瑟缩。“随便啦你们。世上没有时间旅行。”

“你确定吗？”顶着迭戈脑壳的枪更用力了。“因为我们听说的可不是这样。”

“你确定吗？你们听说的不是这样？”一个声音从仓库的后门响起，拿枪的人一齐转过身面对来者，然后艾莉森说；“因为我听说了一个谣言...”

——————

“你会没事的，”迭戈保证道。一等艾莉森念出她的魔咒，他就放下手检查起了克劳斯。卢瑟艾莉森和五号三个天降奇兵一拥而上，拿枪的人就全死了。

“我当然会了，”克劳斯不屑一顾道。他面色惨白，但神色还没到要昏迷的地步。迭戈帮他接下了按压伤口的工作。“比这更惨的我又不是没有过。就算没有，死在你怀里也太可怕了。而且，”他挤了挤眼睛。老实说，一个中弹的人能做出的最接近挤眼的动作。“还有死在我怀里，是吧戴维？”克劳斯的眼神看向迭戈肩后。“噢别停啊，戴维，继续笑！你病态的幽默感都哪去了？”

“戴维在？”

“他在。他很不开心我中枪了。本也在。他很惊慌因为我好像受伤时不能召唤他的帮助所以他帮不上忙。”

“他们知道——我是不会让你...”

克劳斯疲倦地笑了。“他们知道。我知道。”

迭戈重重地吞了吞口水。他正准备回答，艾莉森和凡妮雅就凑到他们身旁了。卢瑟和五号站在旁边。

“抱歉花了这么长时间，”没等迭戈问，凡妮雅就开口了。

“我们按计划分头去了货车然后等着，”卢瑟解释道，“没等到你俩，我们就又回去找了。但我们进来的时候处理了几个他们的人，耽误了功夫。”

“没事的，”克劳斯说，“没啥大不了的。诶哟，说实话，还是有点儿的，不过，你懂的。还好啦。”

“你最好把话留在我们把子弹挑出来之后说，”迭戈警告道。

“唉，”克劳斯冲他回嘴道，“幸好我至少能握着我男朋友的手。”

“戴维在？”艾莉森看了看周围。

“哎呀当然啦，”克劳斯伸出指头挥向戴维的方向，好让大伙儿唱出一句你好的和声。“但我说的其实是迭戈。这不明摆着嘛。”

五号嗤之以鼻，“所以说，又开始了。”

“我们已经决定挑个日子把婚结了然后一了百了算了。”

“这话可是你自己说的。”

“嘿！你这男朋友当得可真薄情；再努力点儿啊，迭戈！而且，”克劳斯抽搐了一下，五号揭起了围巾检查着伤口。“抱怨我的求婚不够浪漫的人是你。”

“所以难道还有比’挑个日子把婚结了’更浪漫的吗？”凡妮雅取笑道。

“有理有据，”克劳斯呲牙咧嘴地同意了，五号开始更细致地检查伤口了。“不过你会执我之手的，对吧？”克劳斯冲迭戈撅着嘴伸出了手。

“是啦，克劳斯，”迭戈叹了口气，接住了他的弟弟的手。“我会握住你的手的。“

**生日会的本**

“本，”在九月三十日；也即伞学院的生日的前一天，克劳斯对本宣布道。“我已经决定好选谁做我们的实验对象了。”

“哼姆...我猜猜...”本以十足的挖苦回应道，“是不是，迭戈啊？”

克劳斯满脸的惊诧。“你怎么猜到的？”

本怀疑地盯着他。“你这问题是在和我开玩笑吗？”

克劳斯满脸茫然。

本夸张地翻了个白眼。“你当然会选迭戈了。明显他是除了我以外你最喜欢的了。”

“你怎敢妄猜我的最爱！”克劳斯一副被冒犯到的样子。

“你在大家面前宣布过迭戈和我是你的最爱。”

“唔，”克劳斯眼睛都不带眨地就承认了，他摆出了沉思的模样，“我确实这么说过一俩次。”

“一俩次？”本嘲道。“今天早晨，他都没管你从他手里偷了那块儿咬了一半儿的吐司，罪行结束后你对他说他是你的最爱。”

“哦是啊，这倒不假。”

“还有昨天，就算他根本用不着出门，你还是让他开车送你，就因为你自己懒得费劲儿？”

“啊，是，是，没错。”

“还有上周...”

克劳斯双手挥向空中。“你说得够明白了本，嘘！”

克劳斯第一次宣布迭戈是他的最爱时，是他们刚回到过去的那几天。艾莉森依旧在恢复当中，她的声音勉强只能支撑几个单词。她没法连贯说话，没法正常吐词。

于是迭戈就教她“把要说的话在心里写好”。就像他小时候口吃时，妈妈对他说的那样。

艾莉森回以感激的笑。

“他真是我的最爱，”在迭戈和艾莉森听不到的距离，克劳斯对本说，“当然除了你以外。”

而那只是之后一系列克劳斯宣布迭戈是他的最爱的小剧场的序幕。所以早在克劳斯提出这个小小的实验时，本就知道他会选迭戈了。其实说实话，要本自己选，他也会选迭戈的。

“好吧我同意你的人选了，”本表达了他的赞同。“而且，快到生日了，他绝对在想妈妈。”

“希望这个能让他开心一点！”

“要是能成的话。”

“肯定能成。你这小信的人。”

“眼见为实。”

“好吧，行，那就让我见识见识。让他见识见识，”克劳斯瞥了他一眼。

“那倒值得一试，”本说。

“值得一试，”克劳斯同意了。

——————

“你俩我谁也不信，”迭戈冲将他领到仓库后面的箱子里的克劳斯声明。

“你连看都看不到他，还不信他？”克劳斯抱怨道。

“我不用看也知道，你俩绝对是在张罗着什么鬼点子。”

“他的脑子现在倒是灵光了，”本点评道。

克劳斯无视了本，他转身推着迭戈的肩膀把他按到了身后的板条箱上坐下。“你，迭戈·哈格里夫斯，你被选中了！”

迭戈的眼睛眯成了一条怀疑的细缝。“为了啥？”

“迎接惊喜！你这幸运的小伙儿！”

“不。谢了您呐，我不想要。”

“我都还没说惊喜是啥呢！”

“内容包括了你和本的阴谋诡计...”迭戈将自己从板条箱上抬了起来。“既然有了这个前提那我还是...”

“老天啊，”本将手甩到了空中，“我们就直接...”

“相信我，”克劳斯打断了他们俩人。“就，相信我好么？迭戈，请你坐下。本，请安静。”克劳斯没时间感谢兄弟二人的服从命令。“我需要专心。”

克劳斯慢慢地运作着能力，但几个月前的子弹让他的力量和能量退步了。这就需要他付出更多的专注，他需要迭戈和本俩人安分下来；活人和死人一齐叽叽喳喳可不行。

但无需太久。只需片刻。

克劳斯紧紧阖上了眼睛，双手握拳平举身前。紧紧地握拳。

迭戈倒吸了口凉气。克劳斯睁开了眼睛。鬼魂的本消失了，他在他们面前具象出了实体。不是触手本，只是平常的本。迭戈目不转睛地看着，眼睛圆睁、张口结舌地看着，连接克劳斯和本的水蓝光带慢慢黯淡，而本却是他们之前尝试时前所未有的凝实。

迭戈从箱子上弹了起来。“本？”他吸了口气。“克劳斯？这是？”

“是给大家的生日惊喜，所以本明天也可以一起了，”克劳斯竭力解释道。“但我们想先试验一下，免得万一有啥问题，你是我们首选的实验对象。”

迭戈的视线转回到了本身上。“本？”他轻声问。

“嘿迭戈，”本回了他一个颤巍巍的笑。

“老天...”迭戈的凝视闪着水光，他踉跄了一下向前一步，向本伸出了手，然后他顿住了，像是不知道他会不会直接穿过他的身体。“本，能见到你真是太好了。”

“能和你说上话真是太好了，终于，”本答道。

“我—我—我爱你—你，老弟，”迭戈结巴着说，他盯着自己的手，它竟然真的按住了本的肩膀。“我很抱歉，我真的好对不起...之前，老爹从没解释过操蛋的...我恨他，我恨死他了...”

“我知道的，迭戈，没事的。我知道，”本和他对视着，安慰道。“我也爱你，哥哥。”

“操，”迭戈哽住了，“能见到你真是太好了。”他一把抱住了本，手臂环着他的脖子，下巴抵着他的肩膀。“谢谢你，”他的声音颤抖低沉。他探出手，摸索着抓住了克劳斯的手腕，将他也拽进到了这个怀抱当中。

克劳斯没有对拥抱说不。事实上，他可是非常擅长此道。于是他以彻头彻尾的热情挤进了兄弟二人的怀中。

他们就这样呆了一会儿；克劳斯和迭戈的胳膊搂着中间的本，努力憋着眼泪的迭戈在本的肩头哭了个丢盔卸甲，本像连珠炮似的对迭戈诉说着，就像是要弥补错失的漫长时光，而克劳斯则是满足地抱着，专心维持着本的显形。

然而他们分开却并不是出于自愿。他们之所以如此，是因为他们意识到自己有了些观众。有几个女人一边观察着他们，一边互相窃窃私语；对于经历过无数疯狂误会的人来说，不用猜就知道她们以为自己看到了什么。

“她们是...？”迭戈嘟哝着，生气地用袖口抹着之前脱眶而出的泪水。

“噢不。不。不，”本以十足的惊恐摇着头。

“对头，她们以为这是爱人间的拥抱，”克劳斯斜视本的眼中闪过一丝幸灾乐祸。“我们仨一起。”

“哦，我的，天呐，”本哑火了。

“你现在也是我们的一员了，本，”克劳斯洋洋得意地予以肯定，然后他转向了女人们。“这是私人场合！”他冲她们暴躁地挥手喊道。“赶紧走，你们这群秃鹫！”

“你敢不敢再欲盖弥彰一点，”迭戈嘟哝道。

克劳斯无视了他。“你们就没见过三P？！”克劳斯冲女人们大声宣布道。“尊重一下我们的隐私！”

“也请尊重一下死人！”鉴于他天生就是个乐于助人的小伙儿，本对女人们补充道。

“他们是我的弟弟，”迭戈绝望地负隅顽抗道。“我们他妈的是收养来的。”

克劳斯不确定是哪句话让女人们尖叫着散开了；同志三人行那句，还是死人那句，或者是她们得知他们是兄弟那句。但不管是哪句，它起作用了。女人们哀嚎着逃开的场面着实相当娱乐。

“不知道为啥，迭戈，”克劳斯思索着得出了结论。“我觉得对他们而言，得知真相是最可怕的情形。”

“告诉他们我们是兄弟比告诉他们我们里有个死人更可怕？”

“是啊，大概吧，”克劳斯耸了耸肩。“起码不乱伦了。”

“操可行行好吧。”

“真是没想到，这种事搞到我身上了，”本自言自语道。

“复仇的滋味如此甜蜜，”克劳斯伸出手指冲他摇了摇。“这是你每次笑话我俩被人当成一对儿的报应。”

“那都是你自找的，”本予以回击，“时不时装成一对儿光顾那家咖啡厅的人是你，就因为第一次去的时候咖啡师以为你俩是一对儿。”

“好吧，我们喜欢那家的咖啡，这总行吧？而且还有我们的儿子费五鼠。别人老是误会我们是一对儿，又不是我们能阻止得了的。或者是三P。不要再抗拒了，接受这误会俱乐部的邀请函吧。你现在是三人行的一分子了。看看现在是谁笑到了最后，本？”

“千辛万苦就为了个生日惊喜，”本痛呼道。

“那也值了，”迭戈突然开口了。“能见到你就好，我才不管他们以为他们看到啥了呢。”

“迭戈已经接受他作为我挚爱男友的命运了，”克劳斯告知本。“过不了多久他也会接受作为你的了。”

迭戈翻了个白眼。“闭嘴克劳斯。我就是...谢谢你能这么做，好吗？你俩都是。我敢保证他们明天绝对会难以置信的。”

“说到这儿，”克劳斯向本投去歉意的注视。“我得暂时掐断这次的会面了，我得把力气留到明天。”

本有点儿难过，但还是善解人意地点了点头。迭戈一下子满脸的沮丧。

“没事啦迭戈，”本保证道。“我们明天见，好吗？”

“明天见，”迭戈答应了。

话音未落，本就消失了，克劳斯也瘫成了一条筋疲力竭的死狗。迭戈冲到他身边扶住了他。

“我还在练习中，”克劳斯说。

“看得出来。”

“目前能这样显形的只有本——我只拿他试过——不过要是多练习一下...也许戴维也可以。甚至还有帕奇警探也说不定呢？要是你想的话？就是你懂的，做个了结或是其他随便你想...”

“我...那样很—很...”迭戈重重地叹了口气，他闭上了眼睛捏着鼻梁。“我现在一时消化不来。但还是谢谢你，克劳斯，说真的。”迭戈看着他的眼中含着前所未有的真诚，脸上的表情是同样的自豪。这让克劳斯心中涌起一阵感激的暖流；让他欣慰于他终于成就了比吸毒时更好的自己。“我会考虑考虑的。现在的首要任务是先搞好你的生日惊喜，怎么样？”

“忠言逆耳；我就喜欢你这点，迭戈。”

“我以为我才是忠言逆耳呢，”本出现在了克劳斯身旁，重新回到了之前的无形无质、只有克劳斯能得以感知的样子。

“没错。要是我们三P里有个忠言逆耳的人的话，绝对是你，本。不好意思迭戈你被降职了。”

“我无法反驳，”迭戈的赞同合乎逻辑。

“别把我拉到你们的孽情里，”本恳求道。

“我和迭戈一直以来面对的误会，现在也有你的一份了，本。所以你现在也得像我们一样忍辱负重。就像五号一样。”

“你俩怎么可以这么若无其事的啊？”

“你很清楚，我俩现在已经有过很多的练习经验了。你只能咬牙接受你的命运了。”

“命运？我已经死了。”

“然而你却为我们的三P带来了新的生机，本。”

“你要是再继续逗他的话，他恐怕就不会在你的生日会上露面儿了，”迭戈警告他。

“那他就得错过把这个故事讲给大家的大好机会了！”

“不行！”迭戈和本一起发出了抗议。

“噢真是，两个扫兴鬼！你俩要是不乖乖的，就别想吃蛋糕。”

“我不吃蛋糕，我已经死了。”

“噢嘘，本，你干啥事都要拿这个当借口么？”

本瞪着他，表情在放声大笑的边缘。本最近培养起的幽默感有点儿变态，而且克劳斯就是知道怎么挑逗它。

“我的特长就是当个死人，”本提醒道。

“明天就不是了，”克劳斯做出了保证，“等明天，本·哈格里夫斯，明天的派对绝对能把死人都搞活。”

——————

伞学院都出生在1989年十月一号同一天。而他们的生母在这天之前从未出现怀孕的症状。而在2019年四月一日，伞学院引发了天启。但他们回到了过去，想方设法阻止它。如果在2019年十月一号，伞学院就要三十岁了。就要踏上奔四大道。但事实却出现了些偏差，伞学院正在2002年十月一号庆祝自己的十三岁生日。

而事实也远不及所描述的这般简单。

卢瑟，迭戈，艾莉森和凡妮雅马上就要三十了。本却连二十都没到。还有克劳斯从来都不会忘记算的，在越南服役的比他们大的十个月，所以他要庆祝的是三十岁零十个月生日。还有五号？五号的是心理上的五十九岁以及身体上的十四岁。

所以，这生日算起来简直是一团乱麻，至少本没法否认。然而这是自从五号在他十三岁那年消失后的，他们一起过的第一个生日。而且说实话，这真的挺好玩儿的。凡妮雅更是激动万分于能一起庆祝。本也期待着能一起。只要克劳斯能搞定昨天让迭戈当实验对象时的小小奇迹就行。

本的上场时间就快到了；克劳斯已经别有意味地瞥了他将近半个小时。不过现在还不是时候，现在大家正忙着享受取笑五号的欢乐时光呢。

“生日快乐，老头子！”克劳斯欢呼着，卢瑟向他呈上了’59’的生日卡，凡妮雅给了张’14’的。

“我们给你买了本《青春期性教育》，还有一个老人助行架，”卢瑟笑着告诉他。

“干你们的，”五号以十足的快乐冲他们说。他接过两张卡片，将它们立到了写着’30’的卡片们旁边；它们中有一张在’30’后面补了’+10个月,’是克劳斯的笔迹；还有一张在’30’的后面加注着’包括来世时光’——同样，是克劳斯的笔迹。

“你抵赖是没用的，五，”凡妮雅取笑道。“你表面上一副十四岁的样子，但上周你聊天的时候就像个老大爷似的，都记不起在和谁说话。整整两次。”

“艾莉森...凡...呃...凡妮雅，”克劳斯鹦鹉学舌道。“迭戈！不对，我意思是本...卢...克劳斯！”

“我还没老到踢不动你的屁股呢克劳斯，”五号在大伙儿的窃笑中威胁道。本也同样在笑，不过除了克劳斯外没人能听到。

“哎你先往后稍稍，”克劳斯求饶道。“不然踢坏了我准备的大惊喜就不好了。”

“什么惊喜？”艾莉森感兴趣地问道，终于像样地振作了起来；本知道她是因为不想享受一个没有克莱尔陪伴的生日。“克劳斯？”

迭戈，也同样终于振作了起来——这也是他过的头一个没有妈妈的生日——他努力掩饰着兴奋以免被其他人瞧出端倪。

前一秒本还站在克劳斯的左边，后一秒他就感觉到了奇怪的刺痛感，那种他已经开始习惯了的刺痛感；一眨眼，他发现自己突然站在了克劳斯的面前。本忙着检查自己是不是真的凝为了实质；检查着自己的手有没有变蓝或是变透明。所以他他错过了大家头一次一起张口结舌地看着他的这一幕。

“本？”艾莉森惊奇地问道，这时本才抬起头迎接了他们的瞩目，然后他绽开了旗开得胜的笑。

“真成了！”他眉开眼笑地转头对克劳斯说，然后他回头看向他的手足们。“嗨大伙儿，”他说。

“生日快乐，本，”凡妮雅轻声说，她的眼中含着泪光，其他人也跟着一起齐声说到。

本的笑容在颤抖。“生日快乐大伙儿，”他说。

——————

拥抱和问题机关枪似的向本投来，而本以更快的速度一一回应了它们。就像是他们都知道本的时间有限，克劳斯没法留他太久似的。

迭戈，既然在昨天已经和本好好聊过，决定将大好机会留给其他人。这位人间行走的圣徒走出人群，然后拉着克劳斯走向旁边的椅子扶他坐下，好让克劳斯能专心聚集力量维持本的形态。

“你是怎么做到的啊克劳斯？”五号最后问道，他是真真儿的为此惊叹。

克劳斯稍微坐直了一些。“我们已经练了几个月了。昨天我们和迭戈试验了一下。我们想万无一失，免得让大家白高兴一场。”他觉得自己得解释一下为何他选了迭戈作为实验对象；但他们甚至连眼皮都没抖上一抖。可能确实克劳斯宣布迭戈是他的最爱的次数过于频繁了。诶呀，倒也不是说他打算知错就改咯。“我们想把它当成个惊喜。”他挤出一个鬼脸。“测试成功了，很显然，而且不止惊喜了迭戈，最后还让几个女人比惊喜更惊喜...”迭戈用他的尖指头戳了戳他让他闭嘴。这一刻，迭戈暂时失去了他的最爱特权。

“住口克劳斯，”迭戈怒吼道，与此同时，本张着眼睛转过头，表示着同样的恳求。

但迭戈和本的反应反而越发勾起了剩下人的好奇心。

卢瑟来回瞥了他们一眼。“你们到底是怎么惊喜那些女人的呢？”

“噢，”克劳斯挥了挥手，满脸的沾沾自喜。他冲迭戈人畜无害地笑了笑。“我们成了又一例老伴儿-家长误会的受害者，是吧迭戈？”

迭戈冷冷地嘟哝着什么关于克劳斯是他甩不掉的包袱之类的抱怨。他可真是可爱。

“是吧本？”克劳斯加大了力度。

本点了点头，他已经克服了开始时的尴尬，处在即将爆出狂笑的边缘了。

“介意详细描述一下么？”五号急不可耐地追问道，他的耐心确实是属于59岁的小孩儿的。

“哎，你也懂得嘛，”克劳斯开始了，“就和之前那些越来越诡异的误会大同小异啦。但你懂的啦，”他耸了耸肩。“再怎么俗套，这故事还是挺有趣儿的...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者：希望你们喜欢！就像黑泽感激甜甜圈，五号感激黑咖啡，我非常感激你们的评论，点赞和收藏。感谢阅读！  
> 如若你们有人有兴趣的话，我同样写了另外两篇伞学院的同人！两篇都是圣三一偶数组的。分别叫“the middle and medium”和“keep a light on”。如果你们去看的话，希望你们喜欢。
> 
> 译者：这基本算是我翻的最长的也是最快的一篇了，希望能翻出原作万分之一的神韵和乐趣。如果你欣赏/喜爱这篇文，或是为你带来了一些笑声和快乐，请为原作者点个kudo？同样欢迎评论。


End file.
